On My Own
by OpheliaTheActress
Summary: Eponine, a high school outcast with troubles of abuse at home, had always dealt with her troubles on her own. But what if one person decided to carry the load with her? E/E -High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying out my first AU so let me know what you think, you're reviews are what will keep me going here, guys. **

**-Ophelia**

* * *

The history lecture seemed to go on and on. Mr. Wess was practically repeating himself now but Eponine didn't mind. She'd do anything to stay in school rather than go back home to her abusive parents. It became harder and harder to cover the bruises on her arms, but Eponine didn't really have any friends so no one would noticed.

"The revolution began when General Jean Lamarque-" Mr. Wess was so monotone, Eponine thought to herself. Thankfully she already knew the subject they'd be learning for the next couple weeks so she could be lost in her thoughts for awhile and continue hoping time to get slower.

All she could think about was the fight she got in with her parents and how Gavroche, her little brother, had to hide under a kitchen table to protect himself. He was ten for God's sake and had to live so miserable. Eponine did everything in her power to protect her little brother from the dangers of the pathetic drunkards she called 'Mom and Dad'.

"Eponine!"

The frightened girl jumped at the sound of her name being shouted by Mr. Wess. The class just giggled in response as Eponine sulked in her chair.

"I asked you a question: 'What was the significance of General Jean Lamarque?'." He leaned against his chalkboard and raised a brow, convinced that she didn't know the answer.

Eponine hated when teachers made her speak, she was a such a quiet girl. Clearing her throat, Eponine recalled the information she already knew, "He was the only government official who had pity or sympathy towards the suffering people. He was a hero to those who revolted."

The bell rang and Eponine's stomach churned as she watched the students flee to the halls. Grabbing her black tattered messenger bag, she painfully headed to the door, "Not so fast, Ms. Thenardier," Mr. Wess called.

She stopped at the door and turned around, ready for his lecture.

Mr. Wess pinched the bridge of his nose and removed his small glasses, "You're a very bright student, you're grades prove that, but I don't see you participating in class very often. Should I make sure you take trips to the school counselor?"

If the counselor found out what happened to Eponine at home, they would alert her parents and she would get punished for the rest of her life, "No, sir, I'm feeling a bit-" she was such a bad liar, "nauseous and I just really needed some air. It won't happen again," she added.

He gave a heaving sigh, "Okay, but if it happens again, you won't see me hesitate to write a slip to the dean's office on your way to the counselor."

Eponine kept her head down, "Understood, sir,"

"Have a good weekend, Eponine," He gathered papers on his desk and put his glasses back on the tip of his nose.

Oh, how Eponine hated it was Friday. That meant two days at home, no distractions from her parents, "You too, sir,"

* * *

Eponine took the short cut to Gavroche's elementary school to pick him up. The clouds were thick above and the air smelled of moisture. Eponine's favorite weather. Rain.

Making her way to the entrance, she saw Gavroche kicking a few pebbles at the door to the school. At the sight of his sister, the blonde boy ran as fast as his legs allowed him to collide in a warm embrace, "How was your day, 'Roche?"

He took his sister's hand as they crossed an empty street into the neighborhood they walk through everyday, "It was-okay," he looked at the crack's in the sidewalks and did his best to jump on every single one.

"What are you doing?" She asked her little brother.

"I'm trying-" he grunted as he jumped onto another crack, "-to break-mom's back," He successfully landed on another.

"Of course you are, 'Roche," Eponine giggled.

"Can I pretend to be sick tomorrow, 'Ponine?"

"Why do you ask?"

Gavroche hesitated but he jumped on yet another crack, "The kids all make fun of me," he pouted, "I hate everyone there. They call me stupid because I talk funny,"

"You don't talk _funny_, 'Roche, you talk _different_. There is nothing wrong with different."

"Tell them that," he mumbled.

She ruffled his dirty blonde hair, "I understand, kiddo, but you still have to go to school,"

"Nu-uh!"

"Do you want to stay at home _all day_ with mom?"

"..."

"Exactly," Eponine said as they made their way to their apartment complex, "plus you don't have school tomorrow, it's a weekend."

Gavroche frowned, "How come everyone else has it easy?" he asked, "They don't get parents like we do."

Eponine's heart melted, "Because-well-" she sighed, "Let's get back to that later, okay?"

Gavroche frowned at the doors that led to the apartment complex, "Can you hold onto my hand just for a little longer,"

Giving a small smirk, she nodded and squeezed his hand as they entered the old building.

* * *

After doing her chores, Eponine snuck into the room she shared with Gavroche and started her homework.

"You don't eat the food I make you, you don't get food at all!" Eponine could recognize her mother's voice. So angry and violent.

She started her math homework, hoping the yelling would die down.

"You little brat! Get out from under that table!"

Oh, not again. Eponine threw her book to the ground and leapt to her feet. Leaving the room, she saw her mother in front of their tiny kitchen table and little Gavroche holding his knees to his chest under the table.

"I said-" before she could threaten him anymore, Eponine spoke up.

"Mom-he's just scared-"

On cue, her mother whipped around. Her glare shot straight through Eponine's soul. Her blonde hair was a mess, as always, and her skin was pale, "You!" she invaded her daughter's space, "Don't poke your nose in places it shouldn't be!" she threatened.

Eponine wasn't backing out of this one, instead she tried reasoning with her mother, "Mom, he's ten, you shouldn't have such high expectations for a ten year old."

"Shut your face!" she warned, "You know what happens when I have to tell you things twice!"

"Mom-"

Raising a hand, Eponine's mother held her strike in the air and watched her daughter's reaction.

Raising her arms to defend herself at all costs, Eponine let out a small yelp.

She cackled a laugh and put her hand down, "Pathetic," she slurred as she walked out of the tiny kitchen.

Gavroche had small tears streaming down his face as he crawled out from the under the table, "At least dad wasn't home," he wiped a sleeve over his eyes.

Eponine just nodded in agreement, "Bed time, okay?" her voice was unsteady but she tried to collect herself. She had to stay strong for her brother.

Because if she wasn't there to protect him, who was?


	2. Chapter 2

"Eponine...psst," Gavroche whispered and gave a her small shake, "'Ponine, hurry get up, it's urgent!" he shook her a little harder.

Letting out a groan, Eponine turned her back to Gavroche, "What is it, 'Roche?" she moaned, stretching her arms up.

"Dad's coming home soon, it's nearly ten,"

Her eyes flicked open and she sat up, "'Roche, get your shoes on, we'll go on a walk. Anywhere you want to go, okay?"

He gave a quick nod and ran back to his side of the cluttered room, "Can we get some ice cream?" He asked as he forced his feet into his holed sneakers.

Eponine quickly got dressed, "I don't know, 'Roche, I'm broke at the moment." She grabbed an old shirt that at least smelled clean and threw it on.

"I saw a five dollar bill on the ground at school," Gavroche waved the bill around.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Not again, 'Roche. Are you lying to me?" she put her worn out converse on her feet, "Where did you get the cash?" she walked up to him and knelt down so they were eye level.

"I found it, 'Ponine," he pulled his bottom lip over his top lip and gave her the 'sad eyes'.

Eponine laughed, "You and I both know that's not going to work," she snatched the money from his hand, "Now tell me where you got it."

"At school,"

"Where?"

"On the ground,"

"Where did you get it?" she was impatient now.

"I took it from a fifth grader's backpack..."

Eponine shook her head, "Gavroche Thenardier, you will return this money back to him, do you hear me? You need to stop this! Do you want to be like mom and dad?"

He avoided eye contact with his disappointed sister, "No," he said in defeat.

"Then you will do as I say, promise?"

"I promise," he reached for the money but his sister pulled it away yet again.

"Cross you heart?"

Using his index finger, lazily made an 'x' on his chest, "Hope to die,"

"Stick a needle in my eye," they both said before poking their own eye. It was something they always did and it always managed to make Gavroche giggle.

She handed the wrinkled dollar back to her brother, "Hurry! Dad's going to be home soon!"

The two ran hand-in-hand out the door only to be collided with someone standing out the door, "Hey!" Eponine said as she picked up a fallen Gavroche, "Watch where you're-"

She looked up at the figure that ran into the siblings. He was young, maybe Eponine's age but much taller. He had light brown hair that made soft little curls. He was wearing black jeans, a plain white tee and a blinding red hoodie. He just stood there examining Eponine with a scowl on his face. It made Eponine feel almost afraid but she stood her ground as she grabbed Gavroche's hand again.

"Watch where you're going," she said through her teeth and walked to the stairs.

* * *

"What an idiot," Eponine said, now that they were several feet from the complex, "I mean he has the nerve to nearly knock us over but doesn't have the decency to apologize?!"

Gavroche shrugged, "I'm alright,"

"That's not the case. What an idiot!"

"Well he's gone now," he looked up at the sky.

"I haven't seen him before in the building...I wonder if he's new," she was thinking out loud.

Gavroche kicked a pebble and watched it hop away, "Where are we going?"

She give much thought to where it was they were going, by the looks of it, they were heading down town. A place where Eponine loved to go, "Maybe we can go to the book store-" she offered.

"Boring," Gavroche sang.

"Movie store?"

"We don't got a DVD player!"

"We don't_ have_ a DVD player," she corrected.

"Whatever,"

"How about the toy store?"

Gavroche lit up for a moment but then sulked into another frown, "We don't have money,"

"Well we can look around,"

"All we ever do is look," he mumbled, "the other kids ask their parents for a toy and they get it,"

My God, Gavroche is never going to get a childhood, Eponine thought. Even when she tried her hardest to give him the life every kid has, it still isn't enough, "I'm sorry, 'Roche, but that's how things are...we have to enjoy the things we have."

He took in a deep breath, "Can we just go and look then?"

She messed with his dirty blonde locks, "And we can stay for as long as you want,"

* * *

The toy shop downtown wasn't massive but it was enough for Gavroche and Eponine to stay an for forty-five minutes.

"Look! Look!" Gavroche held up a plastic rifle and aimed it at Eponine, "I want this for my birthday!"

"You're birthday isn't until July, 'Roche," she said with a grin, "It's October,"

He lowered the toy, "Well, I'm just thinking ahead," he put the toy back, "what about Christmas? I'll ask santa!"

They continued scanning the shelves and it seemed that Gavroche had already seen and played with every toy in the store. Eponine could see the disappointment in his eyes, "Where else do you want to go? Music shop?" she couldn't stand seeing him so unhappy.

"Nah," he looked at the clock above the store, "what does it say?"

"What?"

"I can't read a stupid clock,"

"Well, learn," she pointed to the clock, "The big hand tells the minutes, right?"

"Forget about it, I'll learn it in school,"

"Well, it's eleven-twenty if that means anything to you,"

"When does dad leave for work again?"

"Three fifteen,"

Gavroche folded his arms, "Stupid time, it's too slow,"

"How about the park? It'll be a quick walk and we can swing for a couple hours,"

He gave a simple shrug, "Okay,"

* * *

"Higher!" Gavroche giggled, "Higher!" He ordered.

"You don't need me to push you anymore, you'll go flying!"

"Higher!"

Giving him one last push, Gavroche rose higher and he continued kicking his legs in and out to keep the height.

Eponine sat on the swing next to him and watched a family nearby. A little girl and her father were playing on jungle gym together. The girl laughed gleefully as the father pretended to chase her around the child play area.

Eponine recalled a time when she was little girl with her father at the park.

_'Daddy!' Eponine climbed the monkey bars, 'Daddy, look, I'm doing it!'_

_Daddy was sitting on a bench with a cigarette resting in his mouth as he rolled his eyes, 'Don't fall,' his focus was everywhere but his daughter._

_'Daddy, daddy!'_

_'Quiet, girl,' he exhaled a cloud of smoke and it disappeared in the air._

_'But daddy,'_

_'I said SHUT UP,'_

_She was shocked by his sudden change of mood that she lost her grip on the monkey bars and fell off. She met the woodchips below and started crying._

_'You're fine, get up,' he said with annoyance._

_She checked her knee and sure enough she was bleeding. Not a lot, of course, but enough to make her wail at the sight of blood., 'Daddy, it hurts,'_

_She was making a scene now. Other parents looked over at the father with disgust and with sympathy to the child. Daddy had enough, he grabbed Eponine forcefully by the arm and dragged her all the way to the car. When they got home, she was sent straight to her room without a meal._

_And they never went to the park ever again. Not even with Gavroche._

"You missed it!" Gavroche whined as he wiped away a few woodchips off his legs. He was several feet away from the swing set, "I jumped off the swing and I landed without hurting myself!" he said, "I was flying!"

Eponine was still in her thoughts for a bit but she gave a small clap and a large grin, "Good job,"

"You missed it,"

"Do it again,"

Gavroche lit up and got back on the swing again, "Don't miss it this time,"

If dad were here, he'd miss everything, including Gavroche's 'amazing leap', and Eponine silently vowed to herself she won't treat him like her parents treated her.

Giving her little brother her full attention she watched him go higher and higher.

"I won't miss it,"

* * *

**R/R please!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize if you see typos or errors. I only notice them right when I put up the chapter. If you can, try working around it, thanks.**

**-_Ophelia_**

* * *

Eponine and Gavroche spent the entire day at the park until the sun finally went down. He didn't mention it, but she knew that he was hungry and they silently had a quick meal and dared not to disturb their sleeping mother.

They tip toed past her and fled to their room, "What to do now..." Gavroche said.

"What do you mean? We spent the entire day together!" She said, plopping on her rickety old bed.

"But it's a Saturday!"

"I'm tired," Eponine groaned.

"Can we go on the roof like last time? Can we? Can we?" He sat on the bed beside her.

"Give me five minutes," she closed her eyes.

"Eponine!" Their mother called, her voice was so flat and slurred...She was drunk.

"Actually, the roof sounds like a good idea,"

The two escaped through the window and going up the fire escape stair case. There were two folded chairs sitting near the edge where they had placed last time they were here.

"Dibs on blue one!" Gavroche ran to his favorite one. He claimed it had better view than the green one but Eponine didn't mind.

"You beat me to it, 'Roche," she sat in the green one beside her little brother.

"Remember earlier when you said to enjoy the things we had?" Gavroche was looking out to the illuminated city.

Eponine gave a brief nod.

"I really enjoy this," he sat back in his chair, "I was thinking about how I was in the toy store and I don't I was very nice to you. I'm sorry, Eponine."

There were times when the little guy got on her nerves but these are the moments she treasured the most with him. The moments when he reaches out to Eponine, his only friend in the world.

Trying to bring up the mood, she punched him on the arm, "Is Gavroche getting soft?" She asked playfully.

"No!" He rubbed his arm.

The two just sat there silence while they heard the music of sirens and cars honking at each other.

"Do you have friends at school?" He asked in the silence that Eponine started to enjoy.

"Yep," she lied.

"How did you make friends?"

'No, no more lies,' she thought inwardly. She can't lie to her little brother but at the same time she was his role model. He looked up to her and no one else...it was always up to her to lead him to the right paths. How to walk, eat, get rid of nightmares, you name it. And now he wanted to make friends, something Eponine never did, "Well-" she cleared her throat and stared off into the distance, "It's always about-first impression," which is something she never had, "and mannerism and above all-being yourself," lies, lies, lies.

"So people will like me for...me?"

Eponine gave a small laugh, "You bet, kiddo,"

Gavroche didn't seem satisfied with that, "But...everyone hates me,"

Before she could deny the statement, he continued.

"They all think I talk funny and that I'm dirty. That's who I am...and they hate it. They hate me." He put his knees up to his chest and looked down.

Hearing him talk about himself in such away stung Eponine's heart, "Hey," she waited for him to look up but his head remained looking down, "they don't know you then. Your outer appearance says nothing about who you are. You know who you are? You are the funniest, kindest, and most adorable kid I know and all those kids at school are missing out on a special little guy."

He lifted his head up just enough for his eyes to lock with Eponine's, "You really think that?"

"Cross my heart,"

"Hope to die?"

_"Stick a needle in my eye,"_ they said in perfect unison.

Gavroche grinned and looked out into the city but he seemed more...hopeful, Eponine thought, "I wish it was always like this, 'Ponine. Just always hanging out."

"Me too, kiddo, me too."

* * *

"Well, it's good to see you two for the first time _all day_," Their mother's voice still slurred but this time, more threatening.

Eponine and Gavroche were caught in their rooms. There was no escape from this one, Eponine thought.

"Do you understand how old you are?" Her eyes shot to Eponine who nearly stumbled at the sight, "You are old enough to support this family. Instead, like the selfish brats you are, you lay it on the hands of your father and I."

'You don't do a single thing' Eponine so desperately wanted to fight back but she was the aware of the consequences, so instead she bit her tongue and kept her eyes to the dirty floorboards.

"Look at me, brat," she raised her voice so that Eponine couldn't tune her out.

She timidly obeyed.

"You better find yourself a job, or else..." and she left it there to Eponine's imagination. The world of pain she would be in for not supporting her family seemed life threatening, "How can you stand yourself?" she asked, slurring her words as always, "_Pathetic,_"

And with that, she left Eponine with the word in the air to constantly haunt her.

Dad was always the one to use his hands when it came to punishing the two children. Mom did too, but she was most known for her words. Her insults lingered on Eponine longer than dad's bruises. Instead of leaving marks like dad always did, it left her traumatized. She was reading a book one day and the sentence went, "...he thought the joke was _pathetic_ and didn't seem to interest anyone,". Let's just say, Eponine didn't read on.

"Eponine!" her mother called back.

She couldn't face her, fear shot throughout her entire body. Looking up, she could see Gavroche with fear in his eyes too. She had to remind herself that she was his role model, the example. And she kept that in mind when she boldly stood up to attend what her mother needed her for.

"You go to the store, make yourself useful," she waved the grocery list in her hand and threw it on the ground.

Eponine just stared at her, glared if you will.

Her mother raised a brow, "Well, it ain't gonna pick itself up is it?"

She took a deep breath, grabbed the list, and cleared her throat, "I need money,"

"Cookie jar," Her mother said before plopping herself on the couch.

She went to the pantry and reached on the top shelf, sure enough an old metal tin was full of pennies, crumbled bills, and receipts. Taking twenty-five dollars, she closed the tin up and headed out the door.

* * *

The day went by really quick the next day. It was a Sunday and Gavroche and Eponine were extremely bored and had no reason to leave the house because Dad was working overtime.

The sibling rested on Eponine's bed and watched the fan go in circled, "You know-" Gavroche said as his eyes followed the fan it its circular motion, "if you focus on one fan, it looks like it's slowing down,"

Eponine shook her head, "Look what we've come to. Getting entertainment from a fan."

After a few minutes Gavroche groaned, "I'm bored,"

"Look at the fan,"

"Okay,"

Pause.

"I'm bored!"

"Look at the fan,"

"No, let's play a game!"

"Like what?"

"..."

"Exactly,"

"Still bored," he sung.

* * *

Later that night, bickering came from the kitchen which meant father was home. Their argument was vaguely heard from Eponine and Gavroche's closed door.

"-been fired-my job," Father spoke.

"What?!"

The muffled voices continued and Eponine could only pull out certain words, "-late,"

She pressed her ear to she could hear the entire conversation, "How could you possible be late? You left so early in the morning!" Mom raised her voice.

"Well at least I still have my other job at the factory!" He shouted back.

"Not enough!"

"Oh, nothing's ever enough with you, you selfish, selfish bitch! All you do is sit at home and drink!"

_Go dad_, Eponine grinned.

"I am the only working!"

"I talked to your daughter today about getting a job, so quit your babbling!"

Eponine hated it when Mom did that! She always heard her mom talking about Eponine like she wasn't even her daughter, "If she doesn't get a decent job, you'll be working full time,"

That must of been a death sentence to threaten Mom with getting a job, "Oh, don't you even put that on me! She'll get a decent job, if she doesn't well then you can put up with her,"

She couldn't listen to any of it anymore. All of it fell on Eponine's shoulders, as always. So much was already depending on her and now it seemed that the entire family depended on her now. She just wanted to bolt out of the house, give them one less mouth to feed...but then she'd be leaving Gavroche to put up with the consequences. So, she'd run away with Gavroche.

Who was she kidding? Eponine could never survive on her own. She wouldn't be able to get a decent place, she doesn't know how to pay bills...

Reality sucks, Eponine thought.

* * *

**R/R, please. They're much appreciated!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine's first class of the day was Psychology AP but she was surprised to see someone she could recognized from over the weekend.

Wearing the same red hoodie, he sat in the back of the class, right next to her, it was the boy that nearly knocked her over on Saturday and didn't even apologize, and there he was.

She mentally hit herself for just standing in front of the classroom like an idiot. Avoiding any contact with him, she took her seat.

Mrs. Tara, their Psych teacher entered with her usual cup of coffee that always looked it would spill because her hands were so shaky, "Good morning class, as you probably have noticed, we have a new student in the class. Would you like to tell us your name, son?"

Eponine heard him clear his throat but dared not to look at him, "Enjolras," he spoke.

Some of the students murmured about how 'weird' his name was. Eponine didn't judge though, they always teased her for her name too.

Then class began and the worst part of it all is that she could feel his eyes on her even when Mrs. Tara began her lecture.

Forming every ounce of strength she had in her, she turned her head towards him, and he didn't even flinch to look away. She got a better glace at him this way. He had very sharp features including his piercing eyes. It was almost as if he were glaring at her... turning away from him, she tried her best to listen to the lecture.

She eagerly looked up at the clock and scolded it for being so slow when, for the first time, didn't want it to.

"I'll now ask that you work with the person that sits to your right and begin the partner assignment," Mrs. Tara announced.

_How about you just kill me?_ It's as if Mrs. Tara encouraged Eponine's suffering. It seemed that the whole world did.

Taking a deep breath, she flipped to the book page and took out a pencil and paper. She glanced at the new kid, Enjolras and knew she had to be mature about it.

"Don't worry about it," he spoke.

The words didn't exactly commute with Eponine, "Wait what?" For a guy that looks so angry and careless, he had a very soft, delicate voice.

"I understand that...well-you know," he rubbed the back of his neck, "as long you don't want to work with me, then I won't work with you,"

She tilted her head to the side.

"I mean-" he sighed, "I don't mind but-you mind-so..." he shook his head and began working on the partner activity by himself.

She wanted to bring up about what happened on Saturday and apologize but she was somewhat okay with it all. He wasn't bugging her at least but at the same time, it looked as if he didn't hate her...

She faced forward once again and did the same thing he did. Work by herself.

* * *

At lunch, well was supposed to be lunch, she went to the library and was greeted by Enjolras again with his piercing eyes. And he was in her favorite section too! Calming her nerves, she went to the old literature section which was only a shelf away from her favorite, poetry, which was unfortunately occupied by the new boy.

She was scanning at Hamlet when she caught his eyes through the shelf, "That's a good one," he commented.

Eponine wanted to be friendly but she was still unsure about him, he still seemed like a jerk...and he hasn't apologized still, "Yeah, I've read it a couple times,"

"You a fan of Shakespeare?" He asked hesitantly.

Was he nervous? "Yeah, what about you?" ...she let the question slip and regretted it right away.

He just gave her a crooked grin, "Othello is a good one but nothing beats Hamlet,"

She pretended to be uninterested and put her focus back on the book, "Yeah?"

He nodded, "You have good taste,"

Stop being so nice so I can be mad at you, she screamed in her head, "Thanks,"

He stood there for a beat before making his way to the politics and government section.

For an odd reason, their conversation was playing through her head over and over. Shaking her head, she just continued looking through books.

* * *

At the end of the day, it was pouring outside. The streets were completely vacant as Eponine made her to Gavroche's school. Her hair was soaked by the time her got there. Gavroche wasn't outside though, which meant he was waiting inside.

Walking into the school, she didn't see him outside the office like he usually was when waiting for her. Going to the lady behind the desk, Eponine awkwardly waited for her to get off the phone. When she did, she attended to Eponine, "Can I help you, dear?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my little brother Gavroche Thenardier,"

She lowered her voice just a little bit, "He's in the nurse's office at the moment. It's right around the corner, first door to the right.

Eponine quickly took the instructions and rushed to the nurse's office. Had he gotten in trouble? Was he alright? Her thoughts made her imagine the worst of things. Opening the door she immediately saw Gavroche sitting on a chair with a black and purple bruise around his eye.

"You must be Eponine, Gavroche's sister," the nurse came from around the corner with an ice pack in her hand, "I tell ya, I've been trying to contact your parents but the line wasn't working at all. He told me that you would come and pick him up so maybe you could deliver the news to your parents, yes?"

Eponine grabbed her little brother's hand, "What happened?" she asked, examining the mark on his face by lifting his chin. His eye was swollen and a dark ring formed around it.

"He said he was playing 'tetherball' with the other kids and it hit him in the eye. He was sent from his teacher, he refused to be here awhile."

"But then she gave me a lollipop," Gavroche grinned but then winced at the pain in his eye.

Eponine nodded, "Well thank-you, I'll make sure he's well taken care of at home,"

* * *

Once they were at safe distance from the school Eponine rolled out the questions, "Alright, how did you really get the bruise, 'Roche?"

"The nurse told you-"

"The nurse told me the lie you came up with!" she tried to keep her eyes open in pouring rain, "What really happened, Gavroche?"

He just walked quietly and looked straight ahead.

"Don't you ignore me, young man,"

"I wanted to play with the other kids today. I took your advice, they were talking about toys and I told them I liked toys too. We had a conversation about games and toys..." he kicked a puddle, "They asked me if I wanted to play 'red rover'...I didn't know how to play and they laughed at me...They taught me how to play though. There were two teams and they all held hand-like a wall. A team would call one member from the other side to come over which means that person tries to break their grip so they can break through-

"Anyway," he continued, they called Ethan over and he ran to my arm and I did my best to not let him through...and I was good at it because he didn't break my grip...then he started kicking me and I didn't know they could do that. He kept hitting me and I still didn't let go. I was excluded from the game because I was weird."

Eponine narrowed her eyes, "I will make sure that Ethan kid-"

"Don't, Eponine,"

She wasn't used to hearing her brother call her by her full name.

"You can fight your own battles, so I can fight mine,"

She shook her head, "Are you insane? He hit you! That is not okay-"

"Please just don't, he'd hate me for the rest of my life!"

"You don't have to be friends with someone like that!"

Gavroche pulled his hand out of hers, "I was close to making a friend today-and I messed that up because I'm weird,"

"No, you didn't mess anything up, kiddo, it was-"

He interrupted her again, "You don't understand, you have friends!"

Their complex was just ahead, and he ran the rest of the way by himself, leaving Eponine out in the rain alone, "No, I don't," she muttered as she walked to the building without her little brother by her side.

* * *

**R/R! I must know what you thought of this chapter!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	5. Chapter 5

**What's this? My third update of the day? Enjoy! **

_**-Ophelia**_

* * *

Gavroche had ignored her all night long. She had to give him credit, he was real stubborn, but she knew sooner or later he was going to have to quit the act. He was ignoring his only friend, there was no way he'd stay mad at her.

It was late at night and Gavroche had his ice pack resting on his wounded eye, "Eponine, why can't I be like everyone else?"

Out of everything to say after several hours of the silent treatment, he asks a sad question like that, "Because you're unique, special," she rolled over so that she was facing Gavroche's bed, "your day will come when everyone realizes how funny and entertaining you are, they'd be begging to be your friend."

"Who needs friends anyway?"

"It isn't so good to be constantly on your own,"

_Way to take your own advice, 'Ponine_, she thought to herself.

"I'm always lonely," Gavroche sighed, "I wish you went to my school,"

Eponine smiled to herself, "Yeah me too, I'd beat the crap out of that 'Ethan' kid,"

"It wouldn't make a difference. At last his parents would care if their kid walked home with a huge bruise on his face."

She couldn't sugarcoat that one, it was true and he knew it. Right as Gavroche got home, mom ordered him to do his chores. Eponine wondered that maybe her mother thought she got so drunk at one time and hit her son and didn't want to talk about it...nah, Mom just wouldn't care unless it threatened her life.

"Gavroche," Eponine propped herself on elbow so her face was staring straight into Gavroche's direction, "I am going to say this and you need to keep this in mind." She spoke very clearly, "You need to stop comparing your life to other's. It will make matters a lot worse than it already,"

The only response she got from him was seeing his back turn towards her.

* * *

Eponine walked out of the apartment and headed for her usual walk at school, "Hey,"

She jumped when she saw Enjolras locking an apartment right next to hers, with a grin on his face.

"What? Are you crazy?" Eponine asked, "You have to stop doing that," she held her chest as she tried to calm herself down.

He gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,"

"So, you're my neighbor," she said, her breath was still uneven.

He gave a faint nod, "Yeah, first day we moved in, I was nearly knocked off my feet," He said with a crooked smile. Enjolras was recalling of the incident when they buped into eachother.

"You're feet?" Eponine shook her head.

Enjolras raised a brow, "Well obviously the little guy fell because he was little-but yeah,"

"What kind of guy just stand in the middle of the hallway?" she asked crossing her arms.

He shrugged, "Stupid guys like me who need to watch where they're going," he laughed a bit to show that he was only joking.

He didn't sound angry with Eponine, so at least they were okay, but he still didn't apologize. She obviously didn't give a damn anymore but she still felt unsure of what to expect from him. He was-unreadable. When she assumes he'd be a jerk, his is kind and tries to make conversation with her. It was something that maybe she'd get used to now that she lived right next to him, "Well..." she broke the awkward silence, "See you in Psychology,"

"I'll see you-wait, do you take the bus or something?" He called back.

She didn't stop, "Nope, I walk,"

* * *

In Psych, they were basically going over the purpose of the group project and were given basically a study hall. Usually during these times, Eponine would space off and get lost in her thoughts to sort her life out. Especially now that everyone in her family depended on her. Where would she get a job? If it isn't something decent, Mom would beat her senseless. Poor Gavroche...if she were going to get a job that had decent pay, that meant working many hours, no more hanging out on Saturdays or Friday nights.

He would hate her if she left him at home without anyone to protect him. What was she to do? Why put all this on her? Why was Dad fired?..._Oh my God, I sound like Gavroche_, she thought to herself with a little chuckle. Even though it got on her nerves, she liked it when he asked several questions_. _No one else was going to answer them for him especially that the 'making friends' situation obviously wasn't going to work out now that he was beaten.

Who would hit an innocent little boy who just wanted to make friends? He already has enough to deal with at home with abusive parents at home. It was _pathetic-_

That word, she couldn't stand that word. The more she thought of the painful word, the more it grew on her. Eponine really was pathetic.

"Hey," Enjolras locked eyes with her and gave her a kind smile. Why was he doing that, being nice to her? What did he want? No one here was nice to her accept a couple teachers but that's it.

Clearing her head the best she could, Eponine gave a false smile, "Hi,"

He tapped his pencil, "What do you like about Hamlet?"

Eponine giggled. It was the only thing they really had in common, love for Shakespeare. She still wasn't sure to why he asked her such questions but she liked being talked to by someone other that Gavroche, "It's just beautiful literature," she gave a smile, "I feel as if I get a whole new theme or moral with each time I read it."

Enjolras nodded, "Same," he seemed like he wanted to keep the conversation going but he was-nervous? Was he intimidated by Eponine?...no, that's absurd.

The bell rang and she swiftly got out of the desk. Before heading to the door, she could hear him faintly say.

"See you at the library,"

Her heart stopped for a minute and felt as if it dropped straight to her stomach and back into it's place in an instant. What is this strange feeling? Whatever it was, it gave her anxiousness and happiness together.

She couldn't wait to go to the library.

* * *

Second hour, French, really dragged today. All she could think about was how the feeling made her warm and gave her chills at the same time. She has never felt such a feeling for anyone and she wanted to know why it kept occurring...was she getting sick? Lack of sleep? Fear that when the day ends, she has to go home and face the people she fears the most?

Eponine hated all of it. She hated now knowing what it was that she felt every time she thought of the library. She couldn't see it, but she knew for a fact that her cheeks were scarlet and she felt that her was about to burst out of her chest.

Looking up at the clock, she was immensely disappointed that they still had ten minutes left.

The blonde that sat next to her was doing her usual, hum and work on the assignment. It seemed that it was the same old song she hummed ever single day, and it was a tune Eponine had never heard of. But it was lovely, it fit very well with 'Ponine's change in mood. She almost wanted to hum along with her.

Eponine hasn't felt this good in a really long time but she really liked the feeling of it...The feeling of looking forward to something rather than school or walking with Gavroche. She would very much like to feel this more often. It not only distracted her thoughts from stressful thoughts but gave her a sense of hope that everything was alright.

The bell rang.

Grabbing her messenger bag, she entered the hallway and did her usual, stare down at the floor and avoid making any eye contact with the kids at school. Some days, she would look up but regret it once they observed her like a filthy animal. Not to lie, Eponine was filthy. Their showers didn't work some days but she stopped caring about her physical appearance.

It was third hour, which meant just two more classes before heading to the library to meet up with Enjolras.

If only time could be kind to her...

* * *

Entering the school library, she scanned her eyes everywhere for where Enjolras was. Immediately she saw him sitting at a wooden table with a few books in front of him. Was it safe to join him, she asked herself. Taking those bold steps, she moved forward to sit at the table with him.

"What are you reading?" She asked, starting the conversation.

He was intrigued, "Hunchback of Notre Dame," he folded a corner of the book to keep his place, "have you read it?"

"Can't say I have,"

He looked as if he'd seen death, "You-what?"

She giggled, was this how people acted when they don't share something in common?

"I'm guessing I'm missing out then, eh?" She asked crossing her arms on the table.

"What about A Tale of Two Cities?"

She timidly shook her head, looks like she was the shy one now.

"That's a classic!" He was really a passionate speaker, "Have you seen Hamlet the film? Not the Mel Gibson one, for God's sake, that was torture to watch."

Eponine shook her head, "We don't get to watch too many movies,"

He looked like he was going to apologize, "Well I have the movie-" he offered shyly, "I could lend it to you,"

"That's very sweet of you, really it is," she hated saying things like these, "But we don't have a DVD player,"

His jaw dropped, "So I'm guessing you don't watch too many movies,"

"I haven't seen one Disney movie,"

"Don't say it like you're proud of it," he chuckled, "Well how about this," he cleared his throat, "Let me know when you're free and you can come over and watch some movies with me."

There was an awkward pause, "Wait-you want me to-"

She had never been asked to see a movie with someone, was this real. She so desperately needed to pinch herself.

"I would love to-" but she added quickly, "is it okay if my little brother comes too?"

Enjolras nodded, "That should be fine,"

The bell rang.

Damn you, bell, Eponine clenched her jaw but faced Enjolras again, "I'll see you sometime after school today?"

He nodded, "See you,"

"See you,"

They both just sat there and laughed awkwardly before Eponine got up and headed to her next class.

Just when she thought she was free from the odd feeling that occurred earlier, it came back.

This time, she didn't even try to ignore it.

* * *

**R/R, please!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! They really keep me going!**

**_-Ophelia_**

* * *

The day was perfect. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, everything was going her way for the first time. Upon arriving at her little brother's school, she was in such high spirits that she ran up to Gavroche and spun him around her arms. At first he protested and asked her to put him down but caught himself laughing with her. He could hardly recognize Eponine, she was never like this.

"'Ponine let me down!" he said in between laughs.

She was still holding him in her tiny arms, "Piggy back ride, let's go,"

Gavroche lit up and quickly climbed on her back and wrapped his arms carefully around her neck, "What's the celebration?" he asked as they began their usual walk back to the complex.

"Can't 'Ponine just enjoy a beautiful day?" she asked.

Gavroche raised a brow and became very concerned, "What is it you aren't telling me,?"

Eponine shook her head, "It's nothing bad, 'Roche, I swear,"

He whined, "You still haven't told me,"

She felt like she could just burst with happiness, "Remember the boy-who nearly knocked you over?"

"The idiot?"

She blushed, "Yes, the idiot. His name is Enjolras," just saying his name made the butterflies flutter in her stomach again and she couldn't say another word because she was too occupied with smiling.

"That's what makes you happy? His name?"

Eponine laughed, "No, he invited us over to watch a movie."

There was a long pause, "I get to come to?"

"Would I leave you alone with Mom and Dad, 'Roche?"

He changed the subject, "But why does seeing a movie with some boy make you happy,"

She almost let it slip. Eponine nearly told him that she had no friends and that this _boy_ was probably her first. Quickly, she though of a lie but all that she managed to say was, "Oh, I don't know,"

"Do you...like him?"

She could sense the disgust in his voice. Eponine never was the girl to fall for someone...she never knew what having a crush felt like. She thought a few boys at her school were cute but nothing more. She knew that no matter who she would 'like' would never return the same feelings so she avoided thinking that way. But the way Enjolras made her feel was something she had never felt before, "I don't _roll _that way, Gavroche." She said playfully.

"You're weird,"

"You love me,"

"I feel sorry for you,"

"What would you do without me,"

"I think about that everyday,"

"Punk,"

"Loser,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

* * *

Right when they arrived to their apartment, Eponine snuck in the bathroom and stared into her reflection and played with her hair and even practiced smiling. She usually didn't do this but she tried to work on looking less awkward and present herself to look nice. After she felt that she had improved, she played with her hair again. Putting it one long braid...she hated it. Putting it up in a tight ponytail...she looked like an idiot. Tucking a lock behind her right ear...now she looked just plain dumb. Eponine ran a hand through her thick locks and let it just cascade down to her shoulders.

She was pathetic, she could hardly look at herself.

Bony arms, round face, dull brown eyes, what was so interesting about her? Absolutely nothing.

She tried to smile at herself in the mirror, but it felt as if her reflection didn't smile back with her.

_Pathetic._

"Hey, 'Ponine?" Gavroche spoke from behind the closed doors, "When are we going?"

God question, 'Roche, "I-I don't know, maybe we'll-uh-hold on,"

She have one more disgusted glance towards her reflection before attending to Gavroche, "I'll knock,"

No, that's like forcing herself on the his property, "How about-"

An familiar sound came from their door...a soft tapping. They were never used to visitors but it made Gavroche and Eponine freeze before running to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Eponine opened the door and grinned when she was greeted by Enjolras, "Hi,"

"Hi,"

Gavroche peaked his head out, "Hi,"

"This Gavroche," Eponine introduced, "Gavroche this is Enjolras,"

They exchanged greetings with timid hand waves and mumbled 'hellos'.

"Eponine?" Mother's words slurred angrily from their apartment.

She sneaked out of the apartment by instinct and made sure Gavroche was with her. Enjolras didn't think much of it, by the way Eponine saw that he had no reaction what so ever.

"My uncle is out working, late night shift," he said as he fumbled for his key to his apartment, "There are still boxes that are still unpacked but it wasn't as bad as yesterday," He opened the room to the apartment.

It was very identical to Eponine and Gavroche's but it was cleaner and nicer and looked like people actually lived in it. A few framed pictures were hung up on the wall and a large television stood in the middle of the living room area. Eponine was simply shocked by the comparison of her home and his.

A stack of DVDs were placed around the flat screen, movies Eponine never heard of. The movie that stuck out to her the most was Hamlet.

"Can I get you something to drink? Or something eat?" Enjolras backed away towards the kitchen. Even the kitchen was nicer than Eponine's, which of course was no surprise.

Gavroche lit up immediately, he, like Eponine, wasn't used to being offered food or drinks, "Yes, please,"

"Water? Soda?"

"Soda?" Gavroche was in heaven, "Can I, Eponine?" he whispered to his older sister.

Eponine too was surprised by such kindness and manners. She felt unworthy to be in such a nice place. Enjolras looked up at her from the full fridge (which Eponine had never seen before) and he almost looked intrigued by the way Gavroche and Eponine were acting in the new atmosphere. It had to have been their first time in someone else's home.

Eponine gave her brother the nod of approval, "Yes, please," Gavroche spoke timidly.

"You too?" he asked.

It took awhile to realize that he was talking to her, "Oh, yes,-please,"

Why was she acting so weird? She had been waiting all day for this and now she felt like she didn't know what to do. Her feet were frozen to the floor and afraid to step anywhere else.

"Have a seat on the sofa, if you'd like," Enjolras walked back in the living room with two two sodas and a bag of 'white cheddar' popcorn. Oh, popcorn! Something that the siblings haven't had in a while.

Gavroche sat on the edge of the couch and watched his body weight cause the couch to sink a little bit, "Look, it moved!" he laughed.

It was way more comfortable than their couch at home, it was ripped and hard a mattress that was as hard as rock.

Eponine laughed with Gavroche, "Thank you," he said when he retrieved the can of soda.

"Okay here's the big question..." Enjolras stood in front of the flat screen. His hands were behind his back, "The Mask of Zorro?" He dramatically exposed on of his hands with a DVD in his clutch, "Or Star Wars?" he held up another DVD next to The Mask of Zorro.

Gavroche gasped at the sight of both house. It was the face he made on Christmas days when he received a gift from Santa (or also known as Eponine in secret), "What is it about?"

Enjolras grinned, "Zorro is the masked hero who fights for Justice and people when the police don't give a-darn,"

Gavroche nearly flew out of his seat, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's watch it,"

"But you didn't hear about the other movie," Eponine laughed at how happy her brother was.

"No, 'Ponine! I want to watch Zorro! Please!" he yanked her sleeve of her long sleeve shirt.

Enjolras grinned and looked up at Eponine, as if asking for her approval, "Zorro it is,"

She made herself comfortable as Enjolras started the movie but was more focused on her little brother's facial expressions. He has never been so thrilled about a movie, "Oh my God!" he whispered when the fight sequence started. Eponine had to admit, she liked the movie as well, even though action wasn't her favorite.

Leaning close to Enjolras, who sat next to her, she whispered, "Thank you," while keeping her eyes glued on the screen.

"Any time," he replied softly.

The butterflies in her chest fluttered again.

When the credits rolled, Gavroche stood up immediately, "That was so COOL! Remember when-" he began to act out the scenes from the movie while fighting imaginary foes.

Enjolras laughed and stood up too, "Or when he-" And together, they acted out a fight sequence, Enjolras as the foe and Gavroche as Zorro. It ended with Enjolras fatally wounded and dead.

Eponine couldn't recall a time that Gavroche had ever played with her and had that much fun. This Enjolras was already his play mate...his first friend. She literally just met him yesterday and he already has an impact on her little brother. That was a happiness that she could never give him or even his parents.

Gavroche was staring at the television that had the 'main menu' screen, "We HAVE to watch that again!"

Eponine enjoyed seeing her brother in such high spirits, "I know, but I think we over stayed our welcome, 'Roche,"

"Nonsense," Enjolras spoke up, "I haven't seen that movie in a long, long while. I do plan on watching it again." He gave Gavroche a quick wink.

"Can we do this again sometime?" He pleaded.

"I would love to," he glanced at Eponine with a wide smile, "but that's up to your sister," he whispered.

"Eponine is fine with that, aren't you, 'Ponine?" Gavroche asked her.

She'd do anything to see Gavroche happy like that again and see Enjolras more often, "I would love to do this again,"

* * *

It was now really late, Gavroche was getting extremely tired and it was a school night.

Walking out the door of Enjolras' place, Eponine sneaked a quick chat, "You're brother," he said, "has a good taste in movies,"

They shared a laugh, "Thank you for everything, Enjolras," she looked into his eyes and the feeling inside her grew, "He doesn't get many chances like this, to be a kid,"

He gave a small nod, "I understand," he added, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you,"

He chuckled, "See you,"

And, as much as she didn't want to, she left.

* * *

**R/R! **

_**-Ophelia**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! **

**_-Ophelia_**

The next morning, Eponine woke ten minutes before her alarm and jumped in the shower.

When she started freshening up in the bathroom, she caught herself staring at her reflection with disappointed eyes. She couldn't stop picking out her flaws and asking 'Is this how everyone sees me?'. Why did she all of a sudden care about her appearance? She used to never care about how she looked, in fact she would leave the house with holed jeans and dirty flannels. But now it seemed that it mattered.

Was it just growing up as a teenager girl and wanting new clothes and nice things?...No Eponine hated dresses and messing with her hair. But why did she want this change of look? Why was it now that she cared?

Not being able to look at her _pathetic _self so she quickly went to her room to grab a change of clothes. Much to her distaste, she wore her usual: Black tank top, holed jeans, black and white flannel, and her red tattered converse.

Grabbing her bag, she headed the door and was immediately greeted by her neighbor, "Hey,"

"Hey," she grinned to the point where it hurt.

He was leaned against his door and fiddling with his keys, "It's pouring out there," he said keeping his eyes cast down on the jingling keys.

Eponine gave a small shrug, "A little fall of rain doesn't hurt,"

That earned her a smirk, "Well, if you liked me to..." he cleared his throat, "I can drive you to school,"

Flattery turned to not wanting to cause trouble, "Oh-I couldn't-I mean-yes-I can't-I-" She wanted to scream into a pillow for making such a fool out of herself.

Enjolras laughed, "It isn't like we're going to different locations," he looked up and gave her a winning smile, "Please," he added, "let me give you a ride,"

Her chest tightened and she couldn't stop the smile that rose to her cheeks, "Only if that's okay,"

"So," He invited her to walk by his side, which she quickly obliged, "you walk every single morning?"

They were heading for the staircase, "You say that is if were life or death,"

"It's quite a walk, that's all," he said, "don't you have a car?"

She wasn't prepared for that question. Shouldn't he know by now that she is poor? "Me? Car?" she laughed off the tension, "I have my license and all but I don't have the time to invest in trying to buy a car and insurance," She was glad she didn't mention money.

"You walk with your little brother too?"

"Only on my way back from school,"

He paused before speaking again, "It's supposed to rain all day, you know," They headed out to the pouring rain where he lead her to his red pick up truck, "I wouldn't mind giving you another ride back home after school," he said as he opened the door to the passenger seat for Eponine to make herself comfortable in. Right away she noticed a French flag that was attached to the review mirror by a metal chain.

"I don't want to be a bother," Eponine said once Enjolras climbed in behind the wall.

"I don't mind," he started up the car without a problem, "This is a car my uncle rented," he backed out of the parking lot, "my car is much worse than this,"

"This isn't bad,"

"Your brother," Enjolras laughed, "is the happiest kid I've ever seen,"

Eponine was surprised that he brought up her little brother, "Really? He's usually never in high spirits. He hasn't shut up about Zorro since last night. I'm pretty sure he was mumbling in his sleep about it,"

He chuckled, "Really?"

"Believe it or not he has no friends,"

Enjolras raised a brow, "Really?"

She scoffed, "They hate the way he talks, it's unbelievable how kids are these days,"

"I think he's adorable and if he ever wants to watch Zorro again, I also have the sequel,"

"He'd never be able to sleep!"

"That's the point!" he laughed while taking a turn to the school parking lot.

* * *

"How about this one?" he held up a book titled 'Phantom of the Opera'.

Eponine shook her head, "Heard of it,"

"How about True Grit?" He held up another book.

"Never really was a western gal, myself,"

He let out a small sight but didn't put it back on the shelf, "You're still going to read it," he put it in the stack of books he held in his arms.

The pile was already at five books, "The librarian will look at you like you're insane," she giggled.

"I think she'll be flattered that a high school student is actually reading instead of playing dumb," he scanned other shelves,

"You'll suffocate me in books,"

He gave a small chuckle, "It'd be a great way to die," He anxiously grabbed another book off the shelf. "The Outsiders!" he beamed.

She gave a smile, "I'm guessing I would disappoint you if I said that I haven't read it?"

His jaw dropped, "How can you love books but not have read The Outsiders?"

She gave a shrug, "Sorry,"

The pile was now consisted of six books.

* * *

"Now take a left," Eponine was guiding Enjolras to where her brother's school was.

"How can you walk so far? This is not a regular stroll on the park, Eponine."

She froze. That was the first time he said her name, she recalls, "I-uh-"she couldn't find the right words, "It's not-no, it's-okay,"

"These are dangerous neighborhoods," he wrinkled his nose, "you shouldn't be walking with your brother around here."

She shook her head, "There's no short cut,"

"Well, I think I should give you rides more often," he parked in front of the school, "plus the weather is getting colder,"

Eponine couldn't believe it. Someone was actually showing her kindness, someone she hasn't even known for a week. What was this feeling that grew inside of her? Why was she so drawn to Enjolras?

"Are you okay?" He was waving a hand in front of her face.

She realized she had been staring at him while her thoughts raced, "I-uh-" she stuttered but before she could embarrass herself anymore, she but her tongue, "I'll go get my brother," she awkwardly took her seat belt off and left the car.

For some odd reason, she wondered if he was watching her walk away. With that thought, it brought her to correcting her every step and to not look clumsy. Looking back to the red car, she locked eyes with him for a brief moment before blushing and turning away.

What is this feeling?

* * *

"Can we, can we?" Gavroche was sitting in the back seat but still managed to reach for his older sister's sleeve and beg, "I really want to see the second one!" he whined.

Eponine teased him, "Oh no, 'Roche, that'd be rude of us to enter Enjolras' home when he doesn't even like us," she whispered with a grin.

"What?!" He cried, "He doesn't hate us, right?" he asked Enjolras desperately.

Glancing at Eponine, she gave him a nod of approval to go along with the act, "Oh I can't stand having people in my home!" he said playfully, "Every time I see someone enter my home, I want to tear them to shreds and bury them...alive!"

Gavroche giggled, "But I'm the might Zorro! You can't possibly kill me!"

Enjolras just gave a small laugh, "I don't think your sister wants to watch Zorro," he whispered.

"Yeah, she ain't into that stuff,"

"I am too!"

Enjolras spoke, "You know after Zorro, I think there might be time for Hamlet,"

"I want to watch that too!" Gavroche pleaded.

"It's Shakespeare," Eponine warned.

"Rubbish," he groaned.

They parked and walked out of the car, "That's alright, it'll be your bedtime anyway," Eponine said.

"But-" Gavroche bit his lip from continuing, "never mind," he sighed and hopped out of the car with his head to the ground.

"'Roche!" Eponine called and got out of the car, "'Roche! Hey! Don't be sad, why are you sad?" She asked him when he stopped walking away.

His shoulders slumped, "Nothing, let's just go,"

Enjolras and Eponine stood behind Gavroche and both observed him, "Hey, bud, how was your day at school?" Enjolras asked, remaining his distance.

School, that's probably what's on his mind. Why didn't Eponine think of that?

"It was fine," Gavroche said coldly.

Eponine raised a brow, "Where was that Ethan kid today?" she asked.

"I don't care,"

"Ethan?" Enjolras asked in a hush whisper.

"A pathet-a stupid kid who hit my brother,"

"Oh, so that's how he got the," he stroked a circle around his own eye.

Eponine nodded but tilted her head slightly, "How did you think he got that?"

He gave a small shrug, "No where specific,"

"Are we still going to watch Zorro?" Gavroche asked in his defeated tone.

"You bet, kiddo," Enjolras held the door to his apartment for the siblings.

* * *

**I know, I know, short chapter but it was more of a filler chapter. Hold on, readers, there is more in store for this story!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the note but I just want to thank those who have reviewed this story. It really means a lot to hear back from you guys! Thank you very very much! **

_**-Ophelia**_

* * *

Gavroche's eyes were glued to the television screen as he watched Zorro, his hero, fought his foes and won back his damsel, "What?!" Gavroche cried as the credits rolled, "No! That can't be it!"

Enjolras laugh with a mouthful of popcorn, "Did you like it?"

Gavroche slumped back in the couch, "Yeah, but-it's over,"

Eponine wrapped her arms around her little brother, "Remember, 'Roche, it's just a film,"

He pushed her arms off, "You don't understand,"

She hadn't expected this odd behavior from him. He was absolutely angry and was shutting her sister out for an unknown reason, "Hey, bud," Enjolras patted his back, "How about tomorrow we watch the first one again. Would you like that?" He spoke softly.

Gavroche folded his arms across his chest, "Do we have to watch Shakespeare?"

Enjolras laughed as Eponine spoke, "You can go home and head to bed instead," she offered.

"Okay," Gavroche walked with heavy feet towards the door.

"Don't forget to shower!" Eponine called back to him.

When he was out the door, the room became silent and almost uncomfortable, "So-Hamlet," Eponine's heart raced. She was alone with him.

Enjolras stood up, "You'll love it! Beautiful film!" He held it up in the air, "If you don't like it, just pretend you did,"

She giggled, "I'll do my best,"

"Don't be picky about it either," He put the movie in the slot.

"I won't,"

The film started and it was then that Eponine noticed how close she was to Enjolras. She was a few inches to resting on his shoulder but she immediately adjusted her position on the sofa to keep herself from going that distance.

It was everything Eponine had imagined, tragic and dramatic. She caught herself reciting the monologues with actors. Every now and then, Enjolras would glance at her, smile, and turn away. The butterflies did their dance in the pit of her stomach once again and she was glad the room was dark enough so no one could see how dark her cheeks were.

"Best part," he whispered.

She could hardly pay any attention to the movie, but more of the fact that she caught herself leaning closer and closer.

An odd sound erupted her actions though. A familiar muffled bickering coming from the other room. The words weren't exactly cleat but she still understood it wasn't a celebration. It took her only minutes to realize that it was coming from her apartment. What was her mom fighting about now? Then like a bolt of lightning, it struck her. Gavroche was all alone in there. A defenseless little boy was in hell all by himself. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't abandon Gavroche over a movie with a boy.

Instinct kicked in before she could even think about it, "I have to go," she mumbled once she was opening the door, "I'm sorry,"

"Wait, Eponine, is everything-"

With a pin to the heart, she closed the door and bolted to her apartment. Sure enough there was Gavroche hiding under the kitchen table with his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth. Back and forth. Looking like he was praying for it all to stop. Mother before the table yelling curses for him to get out or she'll force him out.

"Lay off!" Eponine shouted to her mother.

Unexpectedly, her mother walked straight to her. No threats, no curses. The fire in her eyes said it all, she wasn't going to stop this time. Mom wasn't going to hesitate to hit her.

Before raising her arms to protect herself, all Eponine thought about was that she was glad Gavroche wasn't the one getting hurt, "You stupid, _pathetic_ girl!" Her mother muttered as she swung her arm to Eponine's face.

The impact was worse than she imagined. She nearly fell off her feet and hit the wall. Luckily, she still managed to keep her balance before her mother charged at her again.

"You are nothing but trouble for me, your father," it seemed that with every syllable she hit Eponine's face, "You are_ pathetic_, selfish, and a waste of space," She was being attacked on the floor by now, holding her head in her hands to protect the beat Mom was giving. She did her best to shut everything out, to at least distract herself from being in the world she was in. Eponine's face was red and numb and her throat her from sobbing uncontrollably. Mom's knee rested painfully on her abdomen to make sure she had quit squirming.

"You look at me in the eyes when I talk to you," Mom yanked her hair and forced her to look up with her swollen red eyes, "do you know what is happening to this family?"

She whimpered at the pain of her locks being nearly tugged out of her head.

With her free hand, Mom gave her another hard smack across the face, "I said _do you know what's happening to this family_!?"

Eponine could hardly even move, how could she even answer her mother. She mumbled words that escaped but she doesn't even know what she said.

"Speak up!" Her mother's voice was piercing her ears.

She managed to pull herself together enough to say, "Poor,"

Her mother gave a cackle, "Poor?! We've hit rock bottom!" She pulled her hair once again to prove her point, "You _will_get a job or else you won't be the only one getting punished," she said with a cold tone.

Processing her words, Eponine's tears spilled from her stinging eyes. Threatening to hurt her brother was a knife to the stomach.

With a thud, Eponine was released from her mother's stone grip, "_Pathetic,"_

The word hung in the air for a moment before, mom grabbed her whiskey bottle and shut the door to her room. Once the slam echoed their apartment, she let out a breath it seemed she had been holding in the entire time, "'Ponine," Gavroche's voice was so little and vulnerable, "'Ponine, I'm afraid,"

She was on her back and shifted painfully towards her brother, who was still rocking underneath the table, "Hey," she said hoarsely, "don't be," she sat up but winced from the pain in her abdomen, where her mother pinned her by resting all her weight on her stomach. Gavroche was watching her crawl over to him in pain. Moving a chair back, she crawled in a little space under the table and held him in her arms. She could feel his hot tears soak the shirt she was wearing but that was okay because all her tears landed at the top of his wet blonde hair.

"What are we going to do, Eponine?" He could barely say it because he was hyperventilating.

Eponine just rocked back and forth with him while holding him in her arms, "Just one more year, 'Roche, just one more year," she whispered and pressed her lips to his temple.

"What happens next year?"

She held him a bit tighter and tried her best to catch her breath, "I'll turn eighteen," she whispered, "and you and I will go live somewhere far away from here." This was a plan she had started when she was a Freshman but now it seemed that she was more serious about it. Eponine didn't give a damn if she left her father and mother in shadows. She would gladly forget about them when the time came, they never showed her any kindness and people never change.

That was something she had also learned from her parents. People never change.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

She gave a small chuckle, "Nah, I don't get hurt, 'Roche," she smiled.

"Well you have a bruise right under your eyes," he backed out of the embrace to guide his finger along her cheek. Right from her cheek bone and along her jaw, "You have two bruises actually," he frowned.

She did her best to lift his spirits again, "Great, now we can be bruise buddies!" she lightly poked the ring that formed around his eyes.

He gave a light giggle, "What will you tell your friends at school?" he asked.

'I had no friends 'Roche, I was lying,' it could be that simple to confess, but instead, she piled the lie again, "I'll just tell them that I fell or some other matter,"

He made himself comfortable in her embrace again, "Why can't we tell people again?"

She sighed, "You know exactly why we can't,"

"I forgot,"

Other sisters, they would read their little brother bedtime stories or remind them to always tuck their shirts in, or something. Eponine had to remind her brother why the abuse had to stay a secret, constantly too. His abuse started so young and she would have to remind him right after it happened that he couldn't tell anyone., "We don't want it to get worse, that's all," was what she had always said.

Being under the table, Eponine could see the world through her brother's eyes. She felt protected with all the chairs that were placed in front of her. She felt safe from everything, no wonder he had always hid under the table in times like these. She even considered staying there longer until everything felt safe again. And by the looks of it, Gavroche didn't want to leave either, "Can we tell Enjolras?"

Eponine had completely forgot, she left Enjolras to save her brother. In other words, she ditched him. Would he stop talking to her...did he already know about how her home life was? She could clearly her bickering and yelling from his apartment...has he heard every chaotic moment since he moved in?

"'Ponine?"

She didn't realize how long she was quiet, "Oh, I don't think we should do that, kiddo," she rubbed his back gently.

"But he's-our friend,"

That word felt so foreign coming from him, "I know but...we still shouldn't tell friends about this, right?"

He shook his head, "People should know, it's wrong to constantly live like this,"

_Damn, he's so smart_, Eponine thought quietly. He had it figured all out at such a young age. She didn't realize it until she was thirteen, "I know, but just one more year, kiddo,"

"I don't want to go to bed yet," he whispered.

She held him a bit tighter, "Neither do I,"

"Can we stay here for awhile?"

"You bet,"

There was another moment of silence before she could hear hi sob quietly, "I knew this was going to happen,"

She let him continue.

"Right when you said that I was going to be left alone at home," he sniffled, "I was just hoping that maybe it wouldn't happen,"

"I'm sorry, 'Roche, that was selfish of me and I shouldn't ever leave you alone here again,"

"You promise?"

"I promise,"

"Cross your heart?" his voice broke.

She gave a small nod, "Hope to die," she said as she made the little 'X' on her heart.

"_Stick a needle in my eye,_"

This time, no one laughed afterwards, it was just complete silence. A silence that offered them time to heal and think to what just happened. By the looks of it, the siblings may even sleep under the table but Eponine didn't care anymore. All she cared about was that Gavroche wasn't hurt and that she was still able to breathe, "I love you, 'Ponine," he said.

Kissing the top of his clean head, "I love you too, 'Roche,"

There was something different about the chaotic experience they just went through together. It was different than the other one's from before. It seemed like there was a real danger to their lives. "..Rock bottom," Mom had described it as. What if they lived on the street again? Eponine would never forget the days of living inside of a tent near an alley. She was young and only remembered bits and pieces but she remembered. It was all piled on her shoulders, they all depended on her.

She just wanted to pack her bags and run away with Gavroche then and there but that would end up with her on the street like her parents once were.

And Eponine Thenardier was not going to end up like her parents.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review, please!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, I have to thank my lovely reviewers! Thank you!**

_**-Ophelia**_

Eponine woke to the faint sound of her alarm coming from a different room. Slowly opening her eyes, she had discovered that she had fallen asleep with Gavroche in her arms. Careful not to wake him, she slide her arms off him and crawled quietly out of the table. She quickly tiptoed to her bedroom to stop her alarm clock with a click of a button.

After taking a shower, she put on her other pair of holed jeans (yes, she only has three pairs of jeans and they all have holes around her knee caps) and her black hoodie over the white tank top. Glancing into the mirror, she immediately saw the black and blue mark that covered her left cheekbone. She can't hide this one...what was the story behind it? She fell? Her face hit a door? Her brother accidentally threw his baseball at her? Yes, she can use that one.

She dabbed it softly and winced at the pain that followed immediately.

Eponine usually never had to practice a story behind her injuries but what if Enjolras asked? Oh, Enjolras, the boy she ditched to save her little brother last night. What if he hated her now? Now she'll never have an escape to get out of the house. She'll never have a purpose to continue throughout the day.

Grabbing her messenger bag, she headed out the door, "Eponine?"

She let out a small yelp and almost fell. Looking up, Enjolras was leaning against the wall right in front of her door...had he been waiting for her?

"Enj-I'm-sorry," She caught her breath, "I'm sorry,"

He gave her a winning smile, "What do you mean?"

Before she could stop herself, she let out the cold tone, "You know exactly what I'm talking about,"

Enjolras jingled his keys and invited her to walk with him, "Your carriage awaits, madame," he said playfully.

She was relieved that he wasn't angry. Eponine laughed all the tension out of her system and walked by his side, "I'm really sorry about last night," she knew she couldn't go in full detail.

Enjolras fumbled with the keys, "What exactly happened?"

Lie, lie, lie, "I-my brother-" she stuttered, she wasn't prepared to answer, "nothing,"

He pulled his eyebrows together, "It didn't sound like _nothing_,"

Eponine shook her head, "Would respect if I said it's a long story?"

He gave a stifled laugh, "Okay then but you will have to explain where you got that bruise,"

Finally, a lie she _could _tell, "My brother was tossing his baseball and I got in the way,"

Enjolras glanced at her in disbelief, "Gavroche is a sporty kid, eh?" he asked with a bit of tease in his voice, "I didn't think he was,"

"Oh you know," She trailed off.

He gave a heavy sigh as he opened the passenger door for her. Once he climbed in the car, he seamed a bit annoyed or bothered. He was glaring at the road ahead, "Listen, I heard an awful lot of yelling last night,"

She added quickly, "My mom was watching the football game last night-"

"Which one,"

_Damn you_, she thought to herself.

Enjolras shook his head, "I do not want to come off rude but I want to know what happened," he waited for a response, "I was a bit concerned when I heard cries and shouts,"

"It's none of your concern, Enjolras,"

"So it _is_ a problem!"

Eponine wasn't ready to do this with someone she had met only days ago but it happened anyway. Soft tears fell out of her eyes before she could even realize they were coming. She did her best to look the other way but the small cry turned into a loud sob. It was as if what happened last night happened all over again. The more she tried to piece herself together, the more she fell apart.

The car was pulled over on the side of the road. Before she could protest against his actions, something unexpected happened. Enjolras had taken his seatbelt off in one swift move and grabbed Eponine. Held her protectively in his embrace, "It's not your fault," he reassured her receptively over her sobs.

She let out everything, past and present into his arms. All the grief that she thought was gone from last night flashed in her mind again. All she could see was her mother hitting her over and over again, "_Pathetic, pathetic. pathetic,_" her mother's voice echoed in her ears again. Reminding Eponine who she really was, pathetic. Her crying in Enjolras' arms was pathetic.

With each old wound that hit her, she gripped on to Enjolras' shirt and clung to him, needing this human comfort she wasn't used to. Eponine had never turned to anyone in times of despair. She had always cried in her room and told herself to get over it but this gave her a feeling of comfort. A feeling that she was safe for the first time in her life. Eponine was used to comforting Gavroche but now she really understood how much she has yearned for such an embrace. She never wanted to leave, she wanted to stay in his embrace forever. As ridiculous as it sounds, it's truly how she felt.

Even though it hurt, she pulled away and kept her head to the ground. Afraid of facing him now that she had just shown how much of a coward she was, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

There was a long pause before his hand reached under her chin and lightly lifted it so she was now facing into his eyes. Eponine had never seen how gentle his eyes were but at the same time they were full of sadness, "It isn't your fault," he said clearly and slowly. He left his hand under her chin for another long minute. Giving her a moment to look into his eyes that understood her. He understood her, she could see that.

He strapped his seatbelt back on before he started the car up again, leaving much silence between them after the embrace they shared. Enjolras now knew of her suffering, everything now. And for some reason, she was okay with that. The weight that had been on her shoulders all of her life almost felt lifted. It was there, but it seemed...light almost. Glancing up at Enjolras who was now focused on the road now, she wanted to thank him. She gave a smile in a way of saying: _'I know you haven't known me long, but thank you. You did what no one can do, thank you, thank you,' _

* * *

Eponine and Enjolras snuck in the classroom only a few minutes late but the teacher didn't count it. They hadn't talked about the encounter they had in the car but they didn't act as if it didn't happen either. Every now and then, Eponine felt his eyes on her and she wasn't afraid to return the contact by locking their eyes every now and then. And every time they did, he gave her a small smile. It made her stomach drop every time he did because now he knew...he knew all of it.

It looked like they were going to talk about it soon but she would be ready to give him her story. She trusted Enjolras already, yes, they have only known each other for a few days but there was something about him that drew her closer.

And as she walked in the hallway by herself, Eponine could almost feel his secure arms around her again. The feeling of security and protection. It made the feeling start up again, it was the only thing on her mind. He was the only thing on her mind. The fact that her cared about her...someone cared about her. Better yet _he_ cared about her.

With that thought, the warm feeling grew to her heart and made it race. Eponine's face was flushed. It was official: Eponine had indeed fallen for someone. No other feeling seemed real until now. Eponine never felt so certain, so awakened. The thought of Enjolras gave her a warm heart and hope. What do others do in this situation? How does she approach the matter with him? She knew she can't ignore these feelings anymore. What does she do? She's never felt this way before with anyone. Does she tell him? When? And most importantly, how?

Thinking of her opportunities, she began practicing how she would tell him...but she discovered how stupid it all sounded.

For now, it looked like she would have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, thank you my lovely reviewers! And, to answer the question, I update so quickly because I have so much free time and so many ideas. Thank you, thank you. am so shocked by all the reviews I have received! Thank you!**

_**-Ophelia**_

* * *

Enjolras was driving Eponine to her brother's school.

All that she could think about was the sudden realization of the feelings she had for him. Eponine couldn't stand sitting close to him because her heart was on fire, just about to burst. She did her best to keep a conversation with him, "Hey, I have to get a job soon, do you know where I could get one?" she asked.

He took a small turn into a neighborhood, "I used to work with my dad at his garage but you don't want to go there, ever." Enjolras shook his head but still focused on the road, "Now I work at a restaurant," he mumbled.

"Where?"

He gave a small shrug, "The café downtown, the one in the book shop," Enjolras parked in front of the elementary school, "We need an extra hand, I can recommend you,"

Eponine looked at him with wide eyes, "Wait-you're serious?"

He nodded and faced her, "It actually isn't that bad," Enjolras chuckled.

Before she could stop herself, the question came out anyway, "Why are you so nice?" Eponine bit her tongue to go on any further.

Enjolras tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean-you have been nothing but kind to me from the day I met you," She crossed her arms, "is there something you want in return?"

He raised a brow, "Why would I want anything back?"

"Because no one has ever been this nice to me,"

His eyes almost reflected her grief, "Well, Eponine, I want nothing in return," he told her gently, "nothing,"

It was quiet but not an awkward kind of quiet that she thought it would be. They just stared into each other's eyes, almost finishing their conversation through eye contact. But when she thought the moment was over, she stepped out of his car to get Gavroche. Not being able to stop herself, she looked back at Enjolras. And in return she earned a smile and a nod. The grin felt as if it had reached to her ears and she continued smiling that even when she got inside the school.

Gavroche was sitting on a bench playing with his thumbs while he waited. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, "Hey, kiddo, how was your day?"

He frowned he pulled at the hug, "Your face...it's...worse," he quickly added, "the bruise, I mean,"

Eponine didn't want to worry him. Instead she laughed and allowed him to climb on her back, "It's alright, 'Roche. I'm tough, remember?"

"Are we walking home?"

"Nope, Enjolras is giving us a ride,"

Gavroche gasped, "He's not mad about you leaving during the movie?"

She shook her head with a giggle, "I thought he was but he understands,"

"You told him?!"

Shoot, she technically did tell him through her sob today. If Gavroche found that she did, he'd surely tell others as well. Even though Eponine hated it, she had to lie, "No, I had to lie to him, 'Roche," She got nervous over the fact that she lied to Gavroche about most everything. What if Enjolras brought it up?

"Oh, but are we going to tell him?"

They were a few feet from the car, "No, Gavroche, so don't talk about it, okay?"

He sighed and climbed in the back seat, "Hey bud," Enjolras greeted him with a smile, "how about we watch a movie. Any movie, your pick,"

"Zorro!"

Enjolras chuckled, "You got it," he started the car.

Eponine watched him carefully, hoping he wouldn't make any sign of concern or anything that could lead him talking about their home life.

"I have something for you back there," Enjolras hit the brake at the red light, "look in the pouch on the back of Eponine's seat,"

There was a moment of silence before Gavroche screamed, "NO WAY!"

Eponine quickly turned around to see what it is Enjolras gave him. It was a piece of black fabric...what was so great about that? But she watched him tie it around his head with excitement. Turns out, it was a mask but no ordinary mask. It was similar to Zorro's mask from the movie.

"And remember," Enjolras was focused on the road, "that's what Zorro wore in times of fear and danger. Whenever you feel you're in danger or you're scared, the mask will make you stronger,"

* * *

Throughout the entire movie, Gavroche wore the mask and even quoted some of the lines that he remembered. Eponine found herself giving Enjolras friendly nudges throughout the movie to point out the things Gavroche was doing. Eventually, she was leaning on him and he didn't even move or object against the action. All he did was move his arm out of the way so that she wasn't uncomfortable.

Being at the proximity she was, Eponine was going crazy. The position was so comfortable and yet her mind was spinning at the same time. It felt...right, being so close to him. This morning had proved that theory when she had her breakdown. She almost yearned for that embrace again. Eponine wanted his arms around her. She wanted to be closer. She wanted _more_. These thoughts couldn't be put aside, they raced her mind until her face was flushed red.

"I love that part!" Gavroche shouted.

But it seemed Eponine was in her own world. She even forgot the movie was still playing.

"Psst, Eponine," Enjorlas whispered to the dazed girl resting on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"When are you free for an interview at the café?"

The last thing she wanted to discuss was the fact she had to work to keep her family under a roof, "Any day is fine,"

"How about Friday?" he asked quietly.

"Friday's nice," she wanted to close her eyes and snuggle closer.

"And-uh-maybe you want to stop and get something to eat afterward? I'll buy,"

Her heart was racing but she tried to remain calm, "I would love to-but I don't know about 'Roche, I can't leave him alone again."

He paused, "You're right,"

Chance ruined. She was asked out to dinner with Enjolras but knew in her heart she couldn't let her brother get hurt because of her. It was too close last time, "I'm sorry," She mumbled, feeling defeated.

"How about babysitting? I have a friend, Courfeyrac, he loves kids!...wait, that sounds wrong..."

They shared a chuckle, "No, I can't leave him with people I don't know,"

"No, no, really. I've told him all about Gavroche and I think they'll get along just fine,"

"I don't know..."

"I'll make sure you meet him and everything before we go," he whispered.

"Okay fine...but I can't pay-"

Enjolras shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I don't think he'll count it as a job. Just set the two in front of a television and they'll be occupied for a few hours, deal?"

She blushed, "Deal,"

She rested her head on his shoulder more comfortably and a bit closer, "I thought you said you had an Uncle that lives here too," Gavroche said, his eyes still glued to the television.

"I do," Enjolras replied, "but he works long hours, he gets home around eleven or even twelve."

"My Dad does too,"

"Dad gets home at ten," Eponine corrected.

"Still, it's late to me,"

Eponine didn't want to argue. She was too transfixed in the boy she was leaning on. The boy who seemed to change everything for the better. The boy who she was going out with on Friday. Seeing that there was at least another hour left in the movie, she closed her eyes and smiled when she felt his arm limply rest around her. The last thing she ever wanted to do was move out of his warm embrace. It was, after all, her source of warmth and protection. She felt safe with him.

Enjolras had to of known about the feelings by now. No 'friend' just lays on his shoulder and gets cuddled with in return...or do they? She hasn't had much experience with friends but what she did know was that she didn't want to be _just friends_ with Enjolras. No, what she felt for him could go on to so much more, she thought at least.

"So, Friday is okay?" Enjolras asked looking down at Eponine.

Keeping her eyes closed, she gave a small grin, "Friday is perfect,"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but don't worry, readers, I have lots in store. Plus it's New Year's Eve! Have a great New Year! **

_**-Ophelia**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for your reviews, if you'd like, please read my 'Angel's Wings' Les Mis ****fan fiction... if you like Femslashes of course!**

_**-Ophelia**_

* * *

"Favorite movie?"

"I haven't seen many to determine that,"

"Favorite book?"

"Too many to count!"

He chuckled, "Favorite type of music?"

"Old music,"

"So what, like, Jazz? Waltz? Symphony?"

"I like Edith Piaf,"

He stopped at a red light, "Who is she?"

Eponine loved this question game, "French singer from the thirties, I think. Beautiful singer," she looked up at him with a smile, "What about you? What music takes your fancy?"

Enjolras took a dramatic sigh, "Not country, not rap, nothing that is appreciated,"

"Old fashioned?"

"Very," he winked, "try ballroom dance music or jazz. Depends on the day."

Eponine teased, "You must trust me _a lot _to tell me that," she giggled when he shook his head.

"I like old things," he took a turn, "I like old book stores and other things,"

She stared up at him, "You don't seem like the old fashioned type,"

He gave his wining smile, "Yeah? Well neither do you and yet here we are,"

She agreed with a small nod, "You know," she said, changing the subject, "Gavroche even wore the mask while he was sleeping,"

Enjolras nodded, "That's a good lad,"

She giggled, "It was very thoughtful of you and I really hope it helps,"

"He seems like a tough kid, but no one deserves the pain you two take everyday," he parked in the best space available, "I wish there was another way of saying 'I'm sorry',"

Eponine slung her bag over her shoulder and walked with him to the school, "I don't need to know that you're sorry," she saw her breath clouds that soon disappeared.

He stared at the ground, "If I may ask..." he cleared his throat, "How long has it-when did it all begin?"

Eponine really didn't want to discuss it. She hated talking about her story like she could barely make it out alive. She was strong. A fighter. The last thing she wanted to show was more tears, "Why do you want to know?"

Enjolras shrugged, "It was a stupid question, really. I don't want to bring it up if you can't talk about it,"

She crossed her arms, "I'm okay, you know..." Eponine spoke as strongly as she could, "I'll only have to put up with it another year and then it won't be a problem anymore," she quickly added, "I'm not weak,"

He shook his head, "No, no, I would never think that. You must have been dealing with it for awhile," Enjolras caught her eyes with his as they walked side by side, "and to do that takes a strong person,"

Eponine couldn't hold his gaze anymore due to the face her cheeks were turning bright red, "Well, the answer to your question is: A long, long time."

"When you were a kid?"

She nodded, "I can't think of a time they showed affection. Or maybe they did at a time but the number of times they hurt me outnumbers it."

Enjolras raised a brow, "Haven't you told anyone?"

She bit her lip and opened the door to the school, "No," she mumbled.

Enjolras walked with her to her locker, "Why?!" he spoke over the noisy students who flooded the commons, "This has gone on for too long,"

"Do you understand how much trouble I will be in?"

"No, they will take you and Gavroche far away from them and have you stay with a relative,"

She stopped and listened more intently, "No...that's...what?"

"You didn't know that?"

"They told me that if I spoke a word about it, they'd be the first to know and we'll be punished, or worse." She quoted her father's words with eyes cast down.

"Eponine, why would you listen to _them_?!"

"I was scared," she was so thrown off by the genuine concern in his voice.

He took her shoulders gently, "They are wrong, Eponine. I know for a fact they are wrong," Enjolras leaned a bit, just enough to where she was only looking into his stern eyes, "_trust me_," he said in a hush whisper.

Eponine's heart raced at being so close to him. She almost leaned in a bit but stopped herself, "I only have to put up with one more year," she looked into his eyes, trying to match the certainty, "Plus I don't have relatives,"

He took his hands off her tiny shoulders, "Foster home?"

Eponine shook her head, "Just one more year and I'll be on my own,"

"Things are much worse on your own," he gave her a soft smile.

"No," she returned a small smile, "nothing is worse than living with _them_,"

* * *

They did their usual meet up in the library but they didn't scan books like usual. Instead, they sat a table and talked.

Eponine loved this. Having someone to meet up with everyday and just talk to, "So your friend that will be watching 'Roche," she started, "are you sure that's okay?"

"I talked to him about it, he's fine. I'll have you meet him when we drop him off."

"How long have you known him?"

He chuckled, as if recalling a memory, "Fifth grade. That's when I met all of them. We were all on the soccer team,"

Eponine giggled, "So when you moved here, you didn't move form out of state?"

He shook his head, "I just went to a different school,"

Their conversation rolled on about Enjolras, and she was glad to get to know him. She discovered all the things they had in common and wanted the conversation to go on for hours. Eponine loved the way talked, he must be good at giving speeches. It was as if he knew all the right things to say. That was one of the few things that drew her closer to him.

Much to her distaste, the bell rang, reminding her that she is at school, "I'll see you later, Eponine,"

"Too many syllables," she teased, "just 'Ponine,"

"So we're giving nicknames now?"

She laughed to ignore the bubbling feeling that rose to her cheeks, "No, we aren't _giving_ nicknames. I'm simply making your life easier by giving you less work to say my name,"

Enjolras chuckled, "'Ponine?" he nodded, "Okay, I can get used to that,"

This was a surprise, he was walking out the door with her. Usually it was 'Seeya' and they'd go their separate ways, "Do you get a nickname?"

"No, no, no," he shook his head, "no," he added.

"Enjolras," she said his name playfully, "Enjy?"

"Are you mad?"

"Jolras?"

"Do you want to live?"

"Enjol?"

"Now you're just saying nonsense,"

They laughed and he walked her to her next class, "We can have secret nicknames!" she teased.

"Are you six?" he nudged her and kept looking ahead, dodging the students trying to make their way past him.

Eponine sighed, "Your name is so unique," she was watching for his reaction, doing everything in her power to make him smile again, "so unique that I want to shorten it,"

He scoffed, "My name's unique? What about Eponine? That's one hell of a name,"

"Is this a flattery contest?"

"Yes, and I'm winning!"

They stopped in front of her classroom, "Thanks for this lovely stroll," she teased and laughed, "I'll see you after school?"

Enjolras shrugged, "Or I could just stop by after my class and walk you to your next one,"

Before she could even think about it, she said almost immediately, "That'd be lovely,"

* * *

After the movie and snacks, Gavroche and Eponine headed to their apartment but Enjolras grabbed her arm when Gavroche left, "Will you be okay?"

Eponine couldn't suppress the warm smile, "I'm not a victim," the feeling of his cool fingers on her forearm gave her butterflies.

He chuckled, "That's right but still it's one hell of a fight,"

"I think she won't get mad over the fact that I have a job interview Friday," she winked.

Enjolras nodded, "Anything to help, 'Ponine,"

Her knees felt weak at the sound of her name, "Thank you,"

Eponine wanted to stay with him and be as far away from what awaits for her in her 'home'. But he said the words she hated the most, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you," Eponine repeated, walking out the door.

In response, he a gave a quick grin, "See you,"

Taking a deep breath, she entered her apartment to see her mother sitting like a potato in front of the television. Her eyes were cold and froze Eponine at the door, "I would ask where you were but I really don't give a damn,"

Eponine mumbled under her breath, "Good to see you too,"

She was frozen at the door with Mom's glare, the sign that she was in trouble, "Have you applied?" She asked with disgust. It was as if Mom already suspected the answer to be 'no' and was ready to curse about how _pathetic_ she was.

"Actually," Eponine felt triumphant, "I did. I have an interview on Friday," Eponine had won this battle, she could feel it.

Mom raised a brow, not so easily pleased, "Oh yeah? Where?"

"Café," She was more relaxed now.

"_Pathetic,_"

Eponine felt the word stab her like a rusty knife, a knife that had always struck her when the word was spoken. A feeling she was used to, but today she wasn't going to put her head down, "I am _not_ pathetic," she said through her teeth, "Pathetic is sitting and drinking all day," She felt strong for the very first time. Eponine was not a victim, she was a fighter. She will rise against her mother, the woman who has put her down every day of her life. The woman who is the definition of hell and pain.

But when the look her mother gave made all that pride fade away as if was never there, "You want to be smart now, do you?"

So many words were held on her tongue but she bit it to letting herself continue.

Her mother won, "_Pathetic_," she tisked, "How can you even live with yourself?"

She hurried to her room, slamming the door to at least let off some steam.

"'Ponine?" Gavroche asked timidly.

Eponine did her best to calm down by taking deep breaths and pacing the tiny room.

"Here," he gave her his pillow with his shaky hand.

She snatched it and stuffed it in her face. Letting all the pain and curses out with one scream into the pillow. Eponine even kicked as she continued screaming.

Once she felt that she was done, she threw the pillow against the wall and plopped on her bed, "Are you okay now?" he asked.

Eponine covered her face to feel her cool fingers on her hot temples, "Yeah, I'm okay, 'Roche,"

He curled up beside her and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"We'll be okay," she said as she closed her eyes, "We'll be okay,"

* * *

**R/R, please!**

**-_Ophelia_**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the day. Friday.

Jumping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her tiny frame and glared at her reflection. She knew Enjolras didn't think she was attractive. Why would he? Why would anyone? If anything, she looks sick and uncared for. Her cheeks were sunken in and her eyes don't shine. She was a dull person, too skinny, too average. Nothing, in her perspective, stood out. In other words, Eponine wasn't special. She had dimples but didn't smile enough to let them show.

What will she wear? She couldn't present herself like this for an interview or a 'date' with Enjolras. Was this a date? Why was she so stressed about it? Aren't they supposed to be enjoyable and...romantic? Why was she trapped in this body? This life? Things would be so much easier if she were someone else, somewhere else. Eponine often had fantasies of what it would be like if she lived a different life. But when reality jumped in her life, she quit daydreaming and was forced to the reality that brings her down every day. The only people that keep her spirits lifted are Gavroche and, yes, even Enjolras.

Was it normal to fall for someone so fast? Did she really like him or was it merely yearning for a deep friendship? Why do her emotions confuse her? Why doesn't she know the difference between love and friendship? Well that's an easy question, she's never had a real experience with either of them. Not a friend in the world until she met Enjolras.

Why is it only Enjolras who thought to befriend Eponine? He doesn't seem too different from the other kids at school. If he liked her then that means other kids would too, right?

Heaving a sigh, she left the cluttered bathroom and walked quietly to her room to look for an outfit that were actually presentable or less 'boyish'.

Digging through her closet she came up with the conclusion out loud, "I am everything a woman shouldn't be," she mumbled to herself. After a few minutes of digging through her things, Eponine found a pair of jeans without holes and her black combat boots her brother stole from a garage sale. Yes, she hated him for it but was now thankful to have them. She found a clean red and black flannel and a black tank top to go under.

Quickly, she put the clothes on and checked to see herself in the mirror. Thankfully, the flannel wasn't too big and hugged her small figure nicely. Eponine still hated her reflection but it was nicer than usual.

Heading out the door with her backpack, she greeted Enjolras like alwyas, "Good morning,"

Enjolras nodded, "Good morning,"

He was wearing his usual red hoodie and black jeans and his hair seemed to have more curls than usual, "It's bad if I don't have much experience with working at a café, isn't it?"

They walked side by side, "It isn't anything you can't handle. There's a counter where you make the coffee or serve the cookies. You ask for their name, they sit down in one of the few assorted tables, and once your done you call their name, they take it. That simple,"

"How many people work there?"

"Not much, just Cosette and I. We're good friends,"

Eponine felt stuck. Where did she know that name? She said it over and over in her head to hopefully get a picture of who it was but she was still blank, "Cosette," she whispered,"Where have I heard that name before?"

"You know Marius?"

"Pontmercy?"

Enjolras laughed, "Yes, that's him. Cosette is his girlfriend. They've been together since eighth grade," he looked down at the girl who looked sidetracked, "Do you know him?"

She gave a small shrug, "He went to both my elementary and middle school. We didn't talk though, I just know him,"

Enjolras opened the door for her, "Well I think you'll get the job without a problem." He climbed in the driver's seat, "I didn't have a clue about how to make coffee or serving people but they still gave me the job,"

"They must be desperate,"

He shrugged, "That may be but it's nice pay, I won't lie."

"What shifts do you work?"

He laughed and shook his head, "That's a problem, there really isn't an organized schedule," He stopped at a red light, "I would get last minute text that I have to work a shift." Enjorlas sighed, "You know, it sucks sometimes because there aren't many people working there to take your shift."

"Hopefully that gives me a better chance at getting the job,"

"There's no competition. It's just a small café inside a book shop downtown. You see the same people everyday, it seems,"

"So..." She tried her best to change the subject smoothly but being who she was, it seemed a bit awkward, "did you want to go somewhere downtown to get food? Or we-you know, we could just get drive thru. I'm fine with any really," Eponine was rambling now and made sure not to look at him by staring out the window.

Enjolras found it amusing, "I was thinking we can go this nice spaghetti restaurant. They have nice service and it's right across from the antique store and I thought, since your old-fashioned, that'd you like to go."

Eponine had never gone to the antique shop with Gavroche, he was never excited for the things she liked. But getting a chance to go with Enjolras? She couldn't possibly deny it, "I would love to,"

* * *

In Psych AP, Enjolras and Eponine were both suffering of boredom. Their teacher was as tired as the students and it seemed that she didn't show any interest in the subject of mental stages of children.

Eponine felt something tap her hand softly. Glancing down at her hand, she saw Enjolras trying to hand her a piece of folded paper. She made sure the teacher wasn't watching and she casually took the note and held it in her lap. Thankfully they were in the very back row where they couldn't be seen from students or their monotone teacher.

Quietly unfolding it, she read:

'Shoot me now or shoot me later,' with a smiley face on the side.

She giggled, not only at the note but the fact that they were communicating through paper. She scribbled in response a quick sketch of a gun and wrote: 'You're welcome' and gave a winking face beside it.

Waiting for the opportune moment, she quickly passed the note to Enjolras without being noticed by their teacher.

Only a few seconds passed by when he passed it back: 'Ouch, you would really shoot me? I wouldn't expect that from you," with another goofy smiley face.

She wrote back: 'I guess there's not much you know about me,' and passed it back.

The next response was: 'Well what else is there to know?"

She scribbled back and was enjoying this conversation, 'It depends on what you want to know,'

When he received the paper, he grinned up at her before writing another response: 'Everything,'

A short reply, yes, but it spoke so many words. Did he seriously want to know everything about her or was this simply a game? Trying not to keep him waiting long, she scribbled under his neat handwriting: 'Everything? There really isn't that much to know,'

After he read the reply, he looked up at her this time his eyes were more serious or concerned...he was hard to read. He wrote his reply quickly and handed it back: 'Everyone has a story, what's year,'

The last thing she wanted to do was turn their conversation into a dark serious one. With that, she wrote the first thing that came to mind: 'I'm a freed prisoner that broke parole and I live under the false name of 'Eponine Thenardier' she made sure to add a smiley face even though she knew he would make nothing of the statement.

When he read it he laughed for a brief moment and wrote back: 'I'm an undercover cop, you're under arrest,'

Eponine felt like it was child's play but she was enjoying every second of it: 'You don't seem like a cop'

'That's what "undercover" means.'

One that note, the bell rang and she was surprised to see that he was walking with her to her next class and they continued their conversation that was on paper, "You know, I could stop my criminal ways and be an undercover cop too. Therefore, we have secret names,"

He rolled his eyes, "I will not be called 'Officer Enjy'!" he exclaimed.

"You're a mindreader and a cop?!" she asked playfully, "That's dangerous!"

Enjolras nudged her, "Shut up,"

* * *

"Please tell me you've been reading those books!"

Enjorlas was leaned back on the chair with his feet resting on the table, "What books?" Eponine teased.

"The huge stack I gave you about two days ago!"

She giggled at how serious he looked, "I'm reading Phantom of the Opera right now," she stated simply.

"And?"

"And...it's okay right now, but nothing exciting has happened,"

Enjolras sighed, "You have to keep reading!" He gave a smirk.

"I will on my own time," She mocked his pose by kicking her legs on the table and folding her arms, "I forgot to tell Gavroche about the sitter situation. I'm sure he won't overreact about it though,"

"Better late than never,"

Eponine shook her head, "I just hope he won't hate me for leaving with a total stranger,"

"Once I tell him that he owns Zorro on blu ray, I think they'll get along just fine,"

She shrugged, "He isn't good with meeting new people. In fact, I think he was scared of you two first met,"

"But then I showed him the world of Zorro and now we're best friends," He shrugged is shoulders as if to say 'I'm right,'.

"Okay, Officer Enjy, I just hope your friend known how to handle 'Roche,"

Enjolras shook his head, "Don't say that again, please,"

Eponine gave him a grin, "Nah, it fits,"

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean I have a babysitter?!"

Eponine slumped back in her chair. She knew Gavroche wouldn't be thrilled by the idea, "He's a good friend of mine and he's anxious to meet you," Enjolras saw that Eponine was slightly panicking.

"Wait, why do I have to?"

She huffed, "Do you want to stay at home with Mom and Dad?"

There was an uncomfortable pause, "Does he know, 'Ponine?" he whispered so quietly, Eponine could barely hear it.

"No," she responded, "it's up to you though. I personally want you to enjoy your Friday night,"

"Plus," Enjolras beamed a smile, "He has Zorro," he sang from behind the wheel.

Gavroche lit up but thought about it for another minute, "Is he nice?"

"The sweetest," Enjolras said sincerely.

"Fine," he grumbled, "only because he has Zorro doesn't mean I'll like him,"

Enjolras leaned to Eponine at the red light and said, "By the end of the night, he won't want to leave," he whispered, "Trust me,"

* * *

Gavroche was being dropped of his friend Courfeyrac's. He, unlike Eponine and Enjolras, lived in a house. It was nice but not classy. Very subtle.

He was a tall man with dark brown curls and had a very bright smile. He seemed nice enough and when he saw Gavroche, the first thing he did was kneel down so he was eye level with him, "Hey, I'm Courfeyrac, but you can call me 'Fey'," He shook his tiny hand in his large one.

Gavroche was bright red with shyness, "I'm Gavroche," he said with his little soprano voice.

Courfeyrac gave him a gentle smile, "Well, Gavroche, it's nice to meet you. Enjolras told me so much about you," He stood up and shook Eponine's hand, "Hello," he gave a wider grin, "you must be Eponine," his grip was strong and he whispered, "I have also heard lots about you,"

Eponine blushed and looked at Enjolras who was avoiding eye contact with her but instead he was scolding Courfeyrac for displaying the information, "What sort of things?" She asked eagerly.

Enjolras was burning red, "Be careful with Gavroche, thanks for dedicating your time, and call me if you need anything," he said as if in a hurry, "Let's go, 'Ponine," He swiftly walked to the red truck but Eponine stayed behind.

"What things?" she asked the boy with curiosity. If Enjolras was talking about her, she had to know what he was saying.

"Eponine," Enjolras called.

Courfeyrac gave her a grin, "Have fun," and he closed the door.

Looking back to Enjolras who was leaning against the hood of the car. He was grinning up at her, "You know, Courfeyrac is an idiot and says things he doesn't mean,"

Eponine giggled and leaned against the hood of the car with him, "C'mon, tell me what you said about me," she nudged him.

"I just said that you're my neighbor and you love books,"

Eponine still felt that she wasn't receiving the whole truth, "That's it?"

He gave her a playful smile and walked to the driver's seat, "Let's go," he said, leaving the conversation unfinished.

"Fine," she huffed and got in the passenger seat, "but I believe we'll have this conversation later on,"

Enjolras laughed and looked at her with his soft eyes, "You do?"

Eponine was marveling over the fact that she could make him laugh, "I intend to do so, yes,"

He shook his head and chuckled, "Okay, 'Ponine, but you'll get the same answer," he grinned.

"I don't think I will," she sang.

"Don't get your hopes up, 'Ponine," He teased.

"Too late,"

She didn't even have to look at him to know that he was smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

**R/R, please! Thank you for all those who have been giving me regular reviews.**

_**-Ophelia**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you again for those who give me regular reviews it's very helpful! This is my second multi-chapter story and I didn't expect all this positive feedback. Thank you very much, friends. I love you all!**

_**-Ophelia**_

Eponine's interview went by much faster than she imagined. The owner of the bookshop/café asked her a few questions that she wasn't too uncomfortable with. It all was a very relaxing environment and the woman Mrs. Curtis, the owner, seemed to enjoy Eponine's humor. After the interview, she shook Eponine's hand formally and said, "I'll have your schedule printed out and sent to you,".

Eponine felt embarrassed when she had to tell the woman that she didn't have a phone or email. Mrs. Curtis was confused of course but they both found a compromise by having Enjolras update her on her shifts and schedule.

"That wasn't hell now was it?" Enjolras asked once she met up with him outside of the bookstore.

She giggled, "I guess not because I got the job!"

Even saying out loud made her almost burst with happiness. Watching Enjolras' expression, he seemed just as happy as she was, "I told you!" He exclaimed.

The both of them just stood there like idiots with grins on their faces. Eponine had to hold the urge to run in his arms and express all the joy she was feeling but instead she kept her hands in her pockets. She watched as his large grin morph into a small smirk and he nodded his head across the street.

"Celebration calls for dinner on me,"

They began to walk across the street side by side, "I feel bad that you're paying for me," she folded her arms and looked up at him. Admiring how close they were.

He shook his head with a smile that gave comfort to Eponine, "I don't mind," he opened the door for her, "It's the least I can do,"

The sweet aroma of fresh bread and steaming pasta nearly made her go insane. The scenery was very classic: Picnic blankets over tables, wooden floorboards that looked old and chipped, stereotypical portraits of Italians hung on the walls with grins under their thin mustaches, it had a very broad theme. The teenagers were immediately greeted by a waiter with all black clothing on and her hair was in a tight bun.

"Table for two?" she asked, her voice was warm and gentle.

Enjolras gladly did the talking, "Yes,"

She gave him a smile (a smile that seemed a bit too friendly for Eponine's liking) and lead them to a booth on the side near a stained window. It gave them a perfect view of the people who walked by and other shops across from where they were. They took their seats across from one another and she handed them their menus and left. After flipping through the menu, Eponine stopped paying attention to food but the price. 18$ for spaghetti with meatballs?!

"Enjolras-" she gasped as she saw the prices add up, "I can't-this is too much," Eponine whispered.

Enjolras put his menu down just enough so his eyes were locked with hers, "Don't worry, 'Ponine," his eyes were so gentle, "this is my treat to you."

She protested, "But-"

He cut her off, "Don't speak another word about it," he chuckled, "please let me buy you dinner,"

Eponine hated being so poor in this situation. It was a bit embarrassing, "Fine but it won't stop me from being guilty,"

"If you want, I can suggest something for you,"

She giggled, "Please,"

"Just spaghetti and meatballs, that's it. Everything else here is terrible," he made a sour face, "I'm being serious, their lasagna is always cold and probably made of human flesh,"

Eponine got the image out of her mind, "That's sick,"

"I'm just warning you," he put down the menu and rested his head in his hands, "have you ever gone out to eat?"

She shrugged and put her menu down, "A few times with Gavroche but only at fast food places for his birthday."

Enjolras followed along but he was just staring at her, not responding. Eponine felt a bit uncomfortable at what it was he was staring at.

She did her best to get him talking again, "So, Courfeyrac said he's heard lots about me," she brought up the subject and watched for his reaction, "What did you say?"

He buried his face in his hands, "I already told you," his voice was muffled in between his fingers.

"He said he's heard 'Lots' about me," she copied his posture by resting her head on top of her knuckles, "please tell me,"

"It wasn't anything bad,"

"But that doesn't answer my question, Officer Enjy,"

"No, no, no, no, no," his face was still in his hands, "why must you know?"

"So you did say things about me!" She grinned when he started pounding his head on the table.

"I didn't say anything,"

"But you said-"

"Oh look, the waitress is here," he sprung his head up to greet the woman with a smile on his face like nothing had happened.

Enjolras, again, took over the talking by ordering himself a water and, after checking and making sure it was alright with Eponine, he ordered her one as well. The waitress took the orders and was surprised that they had already decided their meal order. After scribbling in her small notepad, she hurried away from the table.

"So where were we?" Eponine teased.

"C'mon, 'Ponine, let's enjoy this," he played with the table cloth.

"I will once you tell me what you said about me," she said.

"Well my buddies were wondering how living in the complex was and I told them you were my neighbor and that we went to the same school. I told them we have a lot in common, they questioned me why I was going out with-why I was taking you to dinner and I just told them that you were kind and other things," he trailed, restating most of the sentences he had already said.

"That's it?" She raised a brow, still not satisfied with that answer.

He sighed and gave a smirk, "That's it,"

"Sorry for bringing it up," she said, "I was just curious,"

"My friends just like to get in my personal life and document my every move. When I discuss a girl they get a surprised that I can even manage speaking to one," his face was turning scarlet and he rubbed the back of his neck, something he always seemed to do when he got nervous or embarrassed, "You understand?"

"Well from the way I see it, your friends seem kind,"

He laughed, "Courfeyrac is one of the nicest, the others are just idiots," he said rolling his eyes, "What about you? Whose the idiotic in your life?"

Eponine wanted to avoid the question but trusted Enjolras not to tease her, "I don't really..." she cleared her throat, "havefriends," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I don't have friends," she hated saying it out loud.

It still looked like he didn't hear her correctly, "You don't have friends?"

Avoiding his stare, she shook her head and looked away, "Don't make it seem like it's a bad thing." She grinned, "I made it this far without any." Feeling bold, she then added, "You're my friend, right?"

His face was very serious and he looked at her like a sick puppy. He nodded his head with a slight grin, "Of course, I didn't know that, 'Ponine. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Eponine did her best to not be the victim, "Don't apologize, Enjolras, I'm not weak, remember?"

That earned her a grin, "I don't understand how that's possible though,"

She scoffed, "I do, I'm a poor sick looking girl in an environment of beautiful 'richy' girls. There has to be an outcast somewhere, right?"

"Are you made fun of a lot? Is that why they don't like you?"

"I was in ninth grade but I didn't respond so they got tired of wasting their insults,"

"I don't understand why people wouldn't even want to get to know you. You're a great person. You're funny, smart, and you're different,"

Eponine felt warm on the inside, so warm that her cheeks were burning. She almost forgot to breathe. Is this really what he thought of her?

Enjolras swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck again, "A good different,"

She couldn't even look at him anymore. Her blush was obvious from miles away and being at the proximity she was, he could see it too. These were words were fuelling the warmth in her heart. The odd feeling she always got for him kept growing and growing until she burst with a large smile and almost tearful eyes, "I don't know what to say," she looked up at him to meet those gentle eyes.

He smiled in return, "Are you alright?"

She bit her lip to suppress the giggle that was forming in the back of her throat, "Never better," she said in a small whisper.

"You have dimples," he chuckled as his gaze was now on her bright scarlet cheeks.

Immediately her hands shot up to her face and she giggled as she felt the blush spread across her whole body.

"It's a very _pretty_ smile,"

She froze, her giggle stopped. Eponine stared up at him with wide eyes letting her hands fall down by her side again. 'Pretty', a word that was never in her vocabulary. A word for her. Not _pathetic_ but _pretty_. Usually, someone would take the compliment but Eponine didn't know how to react. She has never been called 'Pretty' before and it struck her like lightning when it came from Enjolras.

Enjolras must have seen her panic and his smirk faded away, "Did I say something wrong?"

Eponine was still processing the word but shook out of the state, "No, I-I wasn't expecting-I was never-" she stuttered and covered her face to hide herself from more embarrassment, "I'm so bad at this," she confessed.

Enjolras tilted his head slightly, "Bad at what, 'Ponine?" he asked softly.

"Talking," she mumbled.

She faintly heard him chuckle but kept her head in her hands, "Why?"

She put her hands down slightly but kept them over her burning red cheeks. She couldn't say 'because I really, really like you and when you give me a compliment, I go crazy', so instead she just shook her head, "Never mind, it's nothing,"

He raised a brow, "No tell me,"

She trusted Enjolras but not enough to admit that she has intense feelings for him. After a moment of deciding what she'd say, she came up with, "No has ever told me that before,"

Thankfully he grinned, making it feel less awkward, "That you have a pretty smile?"

Timidly, she nodded.

"Well, Eponine, you have a very pretty smile,"

* * *

They ate and talked about other subjects such as books and music so Eponine didn't have to hide and blush. There would be moments when no one would speak but they would just look up at each other, smile, and go back to whatever they were doing before.

Enjolras paid and left a tip for the waitress before they headed out to the antique shop. Unfortunately, the cars that were crossing the street never allowed them to cross. Even when they thought it was the moment to cross, another car came zooming down the street. It became a pattern of more cars and less opportunities to cross.

"Ready?" Enjolras saw a quick opening and saw a car approaching from the distance, "we have to run when I say so,"

He gradually grabs her wrist. Eponine froze at the contact.

"Run!"

Even though her legs were weak, she still managed to run at his pace. The car was only a few feet away from them when they finally got on the other side. She was pumped with adrenaline and almost forgot that Enjolras had his hand around her tiny wrist.

"You all good?" his hand didn't move.

Eponine's laugh had died down to a subtle grin, "Besides the fact that we were almost run over, yeah I'm fine." Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the moment of feeling bold, but whatever it was it gave her the strength to lace his fingers with hers, "I'm fine," she repeated less frantically.

Enjolras glanced at their entwined fingers casually and smiled when he looked back at her, "You'll love this store,"

The fact that he went along with it, made the butterflies dance in her stomach and the warm feeling grow even stronger.

The small shop was very dark and cluttered with vintage items and old furniture. He immediately led her to a section in the back which was just a shelf of torn old books, "They have everything here," he whispered as if it were a secret.

Eponine couldn't focus on anything but the fact that her hand was being warmed by his, that he was still even holding it. Did this mean he liked her back or was it just another things friends do? To be honest, she really hoped it really wasn't the second option.

"I like it here," he continued in a hush whisper, "It's quiet, as if this place was forgotten."

Eponine giggled, "So you're a poet too?"

He scoffed, "That's nothing like my poetry,"

"So you do write poetry?"

He shrugged, "Every now and then, when I'm inspired,"

"What inspires you?" she asked, mocking his hush whisper.

"Anything really, I write about a lot of things," his focus was on the shelves.

"What sorts of things?"

"Like I said before, anything inspiring. Such as emotion, seasons, events, sometimes people,"

She asked playfully, "Are you a dark poet?"

He squeezed her hand, "Happy poems don't speak emotion to me, they aren't real,"

She squeezed his hand back, "I guess you have a point but it's nice to write one or two just for fun."

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe I will but they won't be any good,"

They walked over to the music section which was in a corner in the very back. There were stacks of used vinyl in large covers with a dusty record player resting on a lonely stool. There were framed pictures of old Elvis posters, jazz bands, and The Beatles hung on the wall or standing upright against the wall with cheap price tags stuck on their corners.

"Oh, you'll love this," He slipped his hand from hers and knelt in front of one of the boxes that held vinyl. Enjolras dug through the box labeled 'Jazz' in messy handwriting. He gabbed a random album and put it on the record player. After he dropped the needle to the record, an unfamiliar ancient sounding song began to play. It was very slow tempo and didn't seem very 'swingy' as Eponine had always thought Jazz to be.

Enjolras stood up and nodded his slowly to the beat, "You look stupid," Eponine giggled.

"No, this is stupid," He began to close his eyes and sway back and forth, lost in his own world. He put his arm out and it looked as if he were dance with an invisiable partner.

Eponine shook her head, "No, that's sad,"

He laughed and stopped the dancing and looked at her with a crooked grin, "C'mon," he held his hand out.

"What?" She raised a brow.

"Dance," he swayed side to side, still holding his hand out.

Eponine crossed her arms, "I can't dance,"

He burst into laughter, "Neither can I but it'll be fun!"

She knew Enjolras wouldn't judge her. After taking a deep breath she took his hand and his other hand guided her to his shoulder before going around her tiny waist, "This is so weird,"

"I know!" he whispered.

They began swaying back and forth the music, "Is this how I'm supposed to do it?" she felt that she was doing everything all wrong.

Enjolras chuckled, "It doesn't matter, do whatever you want,"

Eponine stared at their feet, feeling unable to stare up at Enjolras by fear of blushing and uncontrollable smiles.

"This isn't bad," he said, trying to get her attention.

"Easy for you to say," she whispered, unable to suppress her grin.

"It's really not, it's nice to do something like this." he chuckled, "It's out of the ordinary,"

"We're dancing to music probably from the twenties, _we_ are out of the ordinary,"

The song changed to a more upbeat tune but it began to skip, the record must of had a bad scratch, ruining the moment, "Damn," he muttered before turning it off, "what time is it?" he asked before checking his phone, "it's probably about time to head back," he had a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Eponine nodded and started to head for the door.

She almost gasped when she felt Enjolras' hand grab hers.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I didn't plan ahead like I usually do. I sort of let it flow and I think it went to a place I really like. Anyways, R/R, pleassseeee! I love you all!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry readers! It's been almost a whole week since I last updated. My updates won't be as daily as they were at first but, if all goes well, I will try to make three to four updates a week. Again, so sorry, lovely readers.**

* * *

"Drama or comedy?"

"Hmmm...drama,"

"Sun or rain?"

"Rain,"

"Robert Frost or Edgar Allen Poe?"

Eponine lost the rhythm, "Edg-no Frost...but Edgar's are so-and Frost's are so-damn you," she sulked back in her seat and huffed, "these questions are too difficult,"

Enjolras laughed and shook his head behind the wheel, "Fine me next,"

"Favorite color,"

"Red,"

"Winter or summer?"

"Summer,"

"Cat or dog?"

"Dog,"

Eponine tried thinking of more questions but none seemed to come to mind, "Cake or pie?"

He scoffed, "Are we really out of things to talk about?"

She shrugged, "What do you want to discuss?"

"What haven't we discussed?"

So far, the only topics they've crossed were all about Eponine's life, "What's your story?"

He raised a brow, "Meaning?" He still focused on the road.

"Well, who is Enjolras? Why does he love movies so much? How does he know how to operate vinyl?"

He chuckled, "What do you really want to know?"

"Where do you want to start?"

He took a deep breath and tightly clutched the steering wheel. Eponine could barely read his expression, he was saying so much without words. In fact, Enjolas looked a bit hurt or lost all at the same time. After a moment of a tense pause, he cleared his throat, "I like movies because they were a huge part of my childhood, my mom loved to collect records, and that basically answers the question," His voice, usually gentle and warm, seemed a bit cold and stiff.

"Are you alright?" Eponine couldn't help but ask, even though she wouldn't get an honest answer.

His knuckles that gripped the wheel so tightly they were now almost white, "Yes, I'm fine," He at least tried covering up the stiff tone but it was still evident.

Guilt now replaced curiosity. There was obviously something he isn't telling her or he just isn't comfortable with talking about himself. Did she bring something up she wasn't supposed to?

Enjolras cleared his throat again as if it were going to make a difference in his tone, "I'm sorry,"

The conversation can't just end there. She has to know what else was on his mind so that he could smile again. The last thing Eponine wants to see is Enjolras mad at her for something she never meant to do. Eponine was determined to find out what it was that troubled him, "Sorry about what?"

"I can't-explain this," He pulled up in front of Courfeyrac's house but didn't move to get out of the car. Instead, he took his key out and relaxed back in his seat, "I will be ready to explain what this is later on but right now..." He ran his hand through his small curly locks, "I can't,"

She felt a bit hurt that she told him everything and yet he won't do the same, "We have time," she mumbled.

Enjolras twitched a small smile but it soon faded away, "I promise I'll tell you but that won't be until another time, okay?" He looked up at her, "I'm just not feeling up to it,"

She frowned, "That bad, huh?"

He paused before replying, looking lost in his thoughts, "I wouldn't say horrible but it wasn't nice,"

Eponine tilted her head slightly, "Do you-" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "do you not-trust me?"

As if snapped back into reality, Enjolras' posture straightened and he immediately shook his head, "No-'Ponine-it's not-no," he stumbled over his words and continued rambling, "it's just-I'm not ready to talk about-I'm sorry I just-I can't," He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in a way of trying to focus, "I trust you Eponine," he said slowly, his eyelids still closed, "I do but within in that trust, I am trusting you to believe me when I say that I'm not ready to talk about it," He opened his eyes and dropped his hand, "Do you understand?" He asked searching into her eyes.

Even though he wasn't telling her and that she still felt hurt over it, she nodded, "I understand," She fumbled with her fingers to avoid looking into his eyes.

Enjolras' eyes were so vulnerable looking in that moment when she finally looked up. He didn't look angry and he didn't look happy, which were always the sides of him she had known. But in between there was the person she was looking at now. Someone who looked hurt and sorry, "Thank you, Eponine,"

Now studying his features, Eponine realized how close they really were. In fact, there was only a few inches of distance between them now. And for the strangest reasons, all Eponine thought about was getting closer and closer and according to the warm butterflies in her stomach, they agreed. Yet at the same time, she was almost afraid of what to do in that moment. Is she going to be the one to do it? Would it ruin everything? Would he be mad? Is it even natural to think this way?

And out of everything to do in that moment, she blurted a bit too loudly, "I'll go get 'Roche,"

Moment ruined but Enjolras smiled, "I'll come too,"

The two of them slid out of the car and walked side by side, like always. None of them said a word but it seemed like a good silence. A silence that gave them an opportunity just to enjoy each other's company, "Well the house isn't in flames, so I guess everything went well," Eponine said playfully.

Enjolras knocked on the door a few times before Courfeyrac was able to answer, "Hello Enjolras and Enjolras' lady friend,"

She giggled and looked to see that Enjolras was flushed red and giving Courfeyrac a glare.

"Where are my manners? Come on inside," He swung the door wider to let them in.

After entering the through, there was a staircase that led upstairs which was the 'living area'. The area had a large flat screen and video game systems scattered all around the coffee table and candy wrappers like confetti on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess, your little brother had lots of energy," Courfeyrac gestured towards the sleeping figure sprawled out on the couch. Gavroche was sleeping with the Zorro mask and a plastic sword in his hand.

"Yeah, I wonder why," Enjolras said picking up assorted candy wrappers.

"Was he any trouble?" Eponine sat next to the snoring Gavroche and pet his hair softly.

"Trouble? This kid? Oh, no," Courfeyrac gave a large grin, "In fact he was telling me that he didn't want to leave,"

She raised a brow, "Really?" That didn't sound like the Gavroche she knew. Unless, of course, if he made another friend.

"Yeah," Courfeyrac joined Enjolras by picking up wrappers, "So-" He asked casually, "How did it go?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "For God's sake, Courfeyrac!" He whispered.

Eponine laughed, "It was lovely!" Looking over her shoulder, she saw Enjolras blushing red again and she couldn't help but remember that red was his favorite color, "Although," She continued, "He never told me of the things he says about me,"

"I will gladly tell you," Courfeyrac exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I think it's getting late, don't you think?" Enjolras carefully picked up sleepy Gavroche in his arms, "'Ponine, we should go,"

Courfeyrac gasped dramatically, "You gave her a _nickname_?!"

"Seeya!" Enjolras sang as he descended down the stairs.

"Now tell me, please,"

He gave her a quick wink before leading her down the stairs, "You'll find out soon enough,"

* * *

The car ride back to the complex was quiet but it didn't bother Eponine this time. The warm butterflies in her stomach fluttered and danced every time she thought of Courfeyrac's words 'You'll find out soon enough'.

This had to be it. He must like her, or else-well what else would it possibly be? When was he going to tell her? Is it really true that he likes her back?

She turned her head to look at Enjolras who was focused on driving. For a few minutes he took his eyes off the road and the both of them locked eyes, exchanged smiles, and turned their head backs to face the road.

Everything is perfect, Eponine thought with a smile.

* * *

**Thank you to those who are following, reviewing, and liking my story! I am so excited to continue writing! Please leave me a review and even give me some suggestions! I would actually love a suggestion, so if you have one, I'd gladly work it out.**

**_-Ophelia_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I say this a lot but thank you for your lovely reviews! They really keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: It is unfortunate that I don't really own Les Mis. I wish I did though**

* * *

Eponine lay down with her head rested under her bent arm just staring up at the ceiling. Admiring every old crack from leaking issues in the past. She nearly laughed at the assorted duct tape patterns that were used to cover the holes. Her favorite one to stare at was the blue strip of tape because it was overlapped so many times that it looked almost like a blue pimple (that looks ready to pop) on the ceiling.

Gavroche snored quietly in a consistent pattern. Inhale. Pause. Exhale. Inhale. Pause. Exhale.

She did her best to tune out her parents' bedroom. There were grunts and other noises of pleasure that Eponine found horrid. Taking her pillow, she covered out all sounds in her atmosphere, well most. She was getting closer to dozing off before she heard a light tap that was out of rhythm with everything else in her surroundings.

_Tap, tap-tap, tap, tap, tap-tap_

It wasn't coming from her parents' room but somewhere else. It was coming from her window.

Alarmed at the sudden realization, she jumped up and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. A dark figure crouched by her window and due to the amount of light the moon could produce, she couldn't catch a glimpse of the person's face.

_If I stay still, maybe it will go away_.

After standing frozen for a moment, the figure tapped again. This time, followed by a muffled whisper, "-nine," she could barely make out the word. The figure spoke again, "Eponine!"

The figure was Enjolras; who else would it be? With a sigh of relief, she skipped to the window and opened it up with a bubbly smile.

"But, soft!" He whispers with an eager grin, "what light through yonder window breaks? It is east-" He paused with a more subtle less playful grin, "and Eponine is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: But not her maid art far more fair than she..." He recited and looked into Eponine's eyes, "It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!"

Eponine had just realized that she was holding her breath, "Enjolras?" She asked in a tiny timid voice, one she often didn't use.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air."

"Enjolras, what are you doing?" Eponine asked, though she was well aware he was quoting Romeo and Juliet.

He spoke with seriousness as he took her and in his, "Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Eponine's chest tightened at the word beauty, another word not in her vocabulary. She was confused, was this a joke? "Enjolras?" Was all she managed to say with all confusion.

Enjolras smiled and squeezed both her trembling hands, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this shrine. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," he murmured as he brought both her hands to his lips. After pressing them both with a soft peck, they tingles in utter excitement of the strange contact.

This was her favorite scene from Romeo and Juliet, "Good Pilgrim," she recited with a large, dimpled smile, "you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss," she blushed as she moved both her hands upward with his so they were touching fingertip to fingertip and palm to palm.

Enjolras laced his fingers with hers, "O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn into despair."

Before Eponine could recite the next line, Enjolras leaned in, filling in the gap in between them. His eyes were still locked with hers as if for approval. One of his hands that held Eponine's let go and moved to place on the side of her face. There were only centimeters of distance between them now. The smell of mint was now all she could smell, his parted lips were al she could see, his touch on her cheek was all she could feel.

Enjolras softly pressed a kiss, just a warm peck, on her own lips. Her heart was hammering out of her chest, the warm fluttery feelings in the pit of her stomach took over, causing her to inch forward to catch his lips again. Like the contact he had with her hand, his lips were just as soft and delicate. Nothing like the kisses she had seen with her father and mother. Not rough or rushed. But slow and meaningful.

Once he pulled back, his thumb made little circles on her cheek where it rested, "I have _never_ met anyone like you, Eponine." He locked his shimmering eyes with hers.

_Am I asleep?_ Eponine thought to herself. She had never been kissed, ever. Not even by her parents. Gavroche gave her a peck on the cheek once but it was nothing like the contact she shared with Enjolras. It felt...right. It felt as if she had been waiting for such contact the day she realized she had feelings for him and every day since. To top it all off, she was speechless. What was she going to say? Why did she insist on leaning in again? All she managed to sputter out was, "I-you-me?"

Enjolras chuckled, "Yes, 'Ponine, you. I honestly didn't expect you would recite this with me."

"You planned this?"

"I've been rehearsing all the lines for awhile now,"

Eponine's heart fluttered, "You-you planned to do this with me? This night?"

He smirked, "When else was I going to do it?"

The next question blurted out before she could stop it, "Do you like me?"

Enjolras' grin spread to where it almost touched his ears, "Do I-" He put his head down and laughed, "Of course I like you, Eponine." Then he grin disappeared, "Do you not like me?"

Eponine almost wanted to tear up, "You like _me_?" She asked for clarification.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just-I never thought-someone would-I mean-" She babbled.

Enjolras silenced her with a quick kiss, "You don't have to say it," He whispered with a crooked smile.

"Is this what Courfeyrac meant by 'You'll find out soon' or whatever?"

Enjolras raised a brow, "Huh? He told you?!"

She giggled, "No,"

"That son of a bitch!" He whispered harshly, "I have been planning this for two days and he already told you?!"

"He didn't tell me," She said after her laughter died down, "I just asked him what you were saying about me and he told me I would find out..." She trailed off but got back on track, "I never realized how romantic this scene was until now," She blushed.

_"Enjolras!"_ An unfamiliar voice called from within his apartment. An older male, his Uncle perhaps.

He rolled his eyes, "Good night! Good night! parting with such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow," He gave her a quick peck on the lips before locking with her eyes one last time before climbing through his window from the fire escape.

Eponine's posture stood frozen, stuck forever near the opened window. As if, for some reason, he would come back and she'd be right there for him.

Her lips still tingled from the contact with his. She couldn't believe it. Enjolras confessed, through Shakespeare, that he liked her! He liked her!

Eponine sat on her bed with a smile across her face and her fingertips on her lips. He like her. She could say that same sentence over and over and still make Eponine fly to the moon and back. He liked _her_. Her as in Eponine, the girl who had never had friends growing up. The girl who was always teased and _pathetic_.

Lying on her back she faced the duct tape on her ceiling with more open eyes. Seeing the beauty in the little things, almost.

And yet, even though her eyes were fixated on the taped ceiling, all she could see was Enjolras' confession replaying over, and over, and over, and over...and over again.

Somebody liked _her_.

And the best part?

She liked _him_.

* * *

**I am very happy with how this chapter turned out. Give me your thoughts and even suggestions. What would you like to see in this story, readers? Leave me a review, please!**

_**-Ophelia **_


	16. Chapter 16

"Eponine! Eponine!" Gavroche shook the sleepy girl.

In response, as always, she groaned and put her dirty pillow over her ears to muffle Gavroche's voice.

"'Ponine!" He shook her sister and jumped on her bed.

She groaned.

"Where's Mom and Papa?"

Eponine managed to open one eye, "Hmm?"

"They aren't in their bedroom."

She yawned and pulled her covers up to her chin, "About time,"

"Mom never leaves the house!"

"Are you actually concerned for them?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"No..." He said, almost making it sound like 'maybe', "I just don't know where they are."

Eponine drifted off into slumber again.

"''Ponine!"

"What?!" She didn't mean to be so cross with him but she was tired from barely sleeping last night. All she could think of was Enjolras' kiss and that he liked her.

"Let's do something! Maybe I can go to Courfeyrac's again!"

"I'm guessing you had fun?" She asked with her eyes closed.

Gavroche giggled, "Yes, he told me a lot about you and Enjolras,"

Her eyes flicked open and she sat up so fast her head spun, "Like what?"

He scoffed, "I knew it!"

Eponine raised a brow.

"You do like him! Courfeyrac told me that Enjolras liked you...that's gross, 'Ponine!"

"What?"

"You guys haven't known each other _that_ long to fall in love,"

Eponine blushed and hugged her pillow close to her chest as she leaned back against the wall, "It isn't _love_, 'Roche,"

"Yeah, it is,"

"No, kiddo, it isn't,"

"Is too!"

"There's a difference,"

"I'm so confused," He rested his head on her lap so she could run her fingers through his dirty blonde strands.

"You'll find out one day, kid,"

He paused before asking the next question, which seemed a bit of a task to ask, "So...are you guys...you know...boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

Eponine was taken back for a moment. She never did hear him say that. Does it just happen without anyone saying anything about it? Is it official? Why was this so confusing? "I-I think so,"

"Gross," He muttered.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Eponine spoke up, "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to see Courfeyrac again!"

Eponine rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to Enjolras about it, okay?"

Her little brother giggled, "You mean your _boyfriend_?"

She slapped on the back with a giggle, "Shut up,"

* * *

"What are we doing?" Gavroche asked as he slipped though their window and onto the fire escape.

Eponine ducked in after him and knelt in front of their neighbor's window with a grin and tapped on it a few times, "You'll see,"

They both had their faces close to the window to where their breath made it foggy to where they couldn't see much. It was a bedroom, small, maybe about the same size as Eponine's. She could catch a few assorted posters with logos and random quotes on them. The bed was black with red pillows and resting on it was Enjolras sound asleep.

Eponine tapped on the window again, this time a little harder. She nearly laughed when she saw Enjolras stir and look around in confusion. After a moment or so, he looked up at the window and rubbed his eyes a couple times. Then he approached the window with a warm smile.

"Early birds, huh?" He asked in a lazy tone.

"I want to see Courfeyrac again!" Gavroche immediately spoke first with much excitement.

Enjolras rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Yeah?" He was extremely tired and Eponine found it amusing. Enjolras turned his focus to her and shook his head, "Well, well, well, isn't this familiar, Juliet," He winked.

Eponine blushed a blazing red, "It is indeed," She still couldn't believe that everything that happened last night was real.

"Gross," Gavroche mumbled.

Enjolras laughed a bit awkwardly at the same time, alarming Gavroche, "I'll talk to Courfeyrac. Maybe he could watch you while I take your sister to her new job," He gestured his head towards the apartment, "Come on in,"

Gavroch obeyed immediately followed by Eponine.

She took in her surroundings. His room was just as small as the siblings' but not as cluttered looking. Next to the window was a black book shelf with pictures of him and other relatives, perhaps. Books of all different kinds were stacked in a unorganized fashion. His walls were decorated with movie logos Eponine had never of. His red and black bed had small pocket journals and different pens scattered about.

"Sorry for the mess. I haven't even lived here a month and my room is already a mess," Enjolras muttered, rubbing his neck.

"Who is this?" Gavroche was observed all the picture frames on top of his book shelves. Particularly a photo with a younger looking Enjolras with his arms around a woman older than he was.

Enjolras swallowed and gave a sly grin, "That's my mother," He knelt by Gavroche so they were at the same level staring at the picture.

Eponine paid closer attention to the photo. The woman, his mother, was sitting on a sofa of some sort. The picture was only showed her shoulders and face, a close up. Her head was wrapped in a pink and light blue patterned scarf and her eyebrows were either too thin to see or she didn't have any at all. She was very pale compared to Enjolras. Dark bags looped under her shimmering eyes. And out of all the negatives, she was smiling radiantly with Enjolras. In fact, he had her smile.

"She's beautiful," Eponine said, watching for Enjolras' reactions.

His eyes looked at the picture with vulnerable eyes, "Yes, she is," Enjolras inhaled a bit and stood up, "I'm going to call Courfeyrac. Make yourselves comfortable,"

Then he left out the door.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and the three of them were dropping Gavroche at Courfeyrac's home once again. Courfeyrac was already out there leaning his tall figure against the door frame with a smirk. Enjolras and Eponine walked with Gacroche to the front door.

"Hey, bud, how's it going?" Courfeyrac asked with his hand in the air.

Gavroche lit up and returned the gesture with a high-five, "Good!"

"Come on in, I'm going to introduce you into the world of Mario Kart, okay?"

Gavroche didn't have to be told twice. He left sprinted into his house without saying goodbye to Eponine. Which, of course, was odd.

"So-" Courfeyrac eyes Eponine and Enjolras, "how's it going you two?"

Enjolras shook his head, "It's already been done. You don't have to tease her like that anymore,"

He gasped dramatically, "You mean-"

Enjolras nodded.

"Well, _hello _there, Enjolras' gal!"

Eponine giggled and watched Enjolras glare at Courfeyrac, "Courfeyrac," He threatened.

He pretended to wipe an imaginary tear, "I never thought I would see the day that my little boy would grow up," He violently grabbed Enjolras in a head lock and rubbed his knuckles into his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey," Eponine tisked.

Courfeyrac immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Eponine, "Please forgive me, milady," He released Enjolras and bowed to his knees.

"That's quite enough of that," Enjolras rubbed his head where Courfeyrac attacked him, "We'll be back in a few hours. Could you feed him lunch?"

The other boy brushed off his knees and stood tall, "Yeah, but don't have too much fun now, you hear?" He asked in a playful voice.

Enjolras took Eponine's hand and walked back to the truck.

"Oh my GOD, they're holding hands!" Courfeyrac's voice squealed behind them.

They climbed in the car and Enjolras covered his face with his hands, "What an idiot,"

Eponine giggled, "Oh, he isn't too bad,"

"He really knows how to push someone's buttons," He chuckled.

Enjolras started the car and they began to drive silently. Almost too silent for Eponine's liking. There were so many things she wanted to discuss with Enjolras. For instance, she wanted to know more about last night. How long did he plan it? How long has he had feelings for her?

"Tell me about your mother," Eponine managed to ask.

She watched carefully as he tensed up and clenched his jaw, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," She hated that answer.

"She _loved_ vinyl." He said, grinning at the road, "She used to have all sort of records. Everyday, I'd walk home and hear her blasting music from the fifties' in the kitchen while she made pasta or any other dish. I knew that as long as that music was playing, everything was okay. Everything would be all right,"

Eponine watched his hands clench the wheel much harder, they were almost trembling. This subject obviously made him very uncomfortable but she wanted to know more. She had to know more.

"Enjolras?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Human contact, that was important in these situations. Plus, Eponine knew it would be alright if she invaded his space. That'd what couple do...right?

He took a deep breath, "When we get to the book shop, I'll show you around the café so you know your way around," He managed to change the subject entirely.

Doing her best not to hurt him at this time, she sulked back in her chair and slid her hand off his shoulder, "Okay,"

He quickly grabbed her hand and gave a big smile, "Thank you,"

For what? She wanted to ask but returned the smile he was giving her, "Anytime,"

* * *

**This chapter was a bit slow but just so you know, there are important points in this chapter that I will play with later on.**

**R/R, please. I love you guys!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Cosette!" Enjolras greeted the blonde beauty who was working at the café by herself.

Almost immediately, Eponine recognized the girl. Her blonde hair was radiant in the sun that was barely able to escape through the dirty windows. Where has she seen such blue eyes before? Did they go to the same school?...It seems like more than that.

Cosette lifted her head up from behind the counter to greet her good friend, "Enjolras!...and friend," She gave a grin that eased the tension within Eponine.

Eponine returned the smile, "I'm Eponine," She held her hand out.

The other girl paused before shaking Eponine's hands, looking almost uncertain, "Is she the new member?" She asked Enjolras.

"Yes and she works her first shift today,"

Eponine's eyes grew wide, "Wh-you didn't tell me about this!"

He grinned and led her behind the counter where assorted coffee makers rested in organized fashions. Cups stacked next to designated lids. Eponine was bound to be confused, "Surprise!" Enjolras said in a grin.

"I promise, it really doesn't require much work." Cosette sat on the counter next to the cash register, "It makes good pay too, for a café at least,"

Eponine shook her head, "You know, if you told me this earlier-"

"Well, I didn't," Enjolras grinned and grabbed a black apron from a drawer, "For you, Juliet,"

She blushed at the nickname and took the apron and wrapped it around her thin waist, "Flattery won't save you, Enjolras," Eponine teased.

Cosette spoke up, "I'm just glad there is another girl. I mean, Enjolras, you're nice and all but our conversations were so one sided!"

Eponine managed to laugh off the rest of the tension that bottled up inside. Why was there tension anyway? "You talked about..._different _things," Enjolras said and wrinkled his nose.

"We can't all ramble about politics!" Cosette exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I won't have you start on the drinks today, 'Ponine."

"What will I be doing then?"

* * *

Eponine dusted yet another book shelf within the bookstore/café.

_I still don't understand why the people who run the café also have to take care of the bookstore. And is there ever an end to these shelves?_ Eponine asked herself.

People walked in and out of the café but in small numbers. Enjolras really meant what he said about this job being simple and not out of hand. She could get used to this.

And yet, while doing these simple tasks, Eponine was troubled with Enjolras' behavior lately. He was obviously hurt about the subject of his mother but Eponine wanted to know more. It was rude, yes, to invade someone's private life but Eponine felt obligated to know. After all, she did give him her whole life story. Why did this even bother her so much? She should be thankful for the relationship she has with Enjolras right now. Yet, even though they both have feelings for one another, Eponine still felt a barrier between them. A screen, an invisible screen. Eponine thought couple tell each other everything and are 'insepereable'..

...Well that's how they are in the books anyway. But were Enjolras and Eponine really a couple? Or was it just assumed after last night? She couldn't just walk up to him and ask "So...are you my boyfriend?" It seemed way too awkward but it still seemed like an option.

"You alright?"

Eponine shook out of her haze and realized she was spacing off while cleaning off a dusty shelf. She realized that it was Cosette who was talking to her, "Never better," Eponine muttered, getting back to work.

Cosette raised a brow and leaned against a cleaned bookshelf with a broom and dustpan in her hands, "What's on your mind? Really?"

"It's nothing," Eponine wasn't sure if she could talk to Cosette about such matters. After all, she did just meet her...but that didn't stop her from opening up to Enjorlas..._no, that was different, _Eponine told herself.

"Are you and..." she lowered her voice, "Enjolras...you know?...a _thing_?"

Is that what it was called? Not a relationship? Eponine felt almost out of date, "I think so," She confessed.

She lit up and adjusted her posture, "Tell me more!"

Eponine rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "It's just-last night he said that he liked me and all these lovely words and I thought we'd be close really quick,"

"First relationship?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I know for a fact that it's his first relationship as well so maybe he doesn't know how to call the shots,"

_Call the shots?_

"Give it some time. He seems to really like you, I mean it was very obvious back there," She nodded towards the cash register where they were all huddled around earlier.

Eponine blushed but didn't take the compliment, "I haven't known him very long and he knows that,"

"And?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you really like him?"

Eponine tried to suppress the smile that rose to her cheeks, "Yes, but-"

"Then, that's all that matters,"

* * *

"I thought you said I wasn't going to get started on making the drinks!" Eponine crossed her arms.

Enjolras shrugged, "I lied?"

She huffed, "I don't know how!"

"Which is exactly why I'm showing you," He went over to one of the tiny stations of coffee makers behind the counter, "I'll teach you how to make a Caramel-Pumped java. It's a fan favorite,"

He grabs a large Styrofoam cup and goes to a square shaped pump labeled 'Caramel'.

"Three strong pumps of caramel," He said, pushing on the lotion-like top of the containter, "Caramel always goes, don't forget," He took a milk carton that sat on the counter, "Pour mile for three quick seconds,"

"You don't measure?"

"Nope,"

Eponine continued watching as he then poured in the coffee and mixed it all up so it was a light brown color and putted extra white crème topping, "That's how you do it,"

The grumpy middle aged man from behind the counter blurted impatiently, "Could I just get my coffee now, I have to meet someone,"

* * *

Enjolras drummed on the steering wheel at a red light, "So, not too bad, huh?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

She grinned and shook her head, "I never said it was going to be bad," She took the moment to really admire Enjolras' features. He had such a sharp appearance. If Eponine didn't know him like she did now, she would definitely mistake him for jerk or the stereotypical jock even. She learned to realize that his 'relaxed face' was a natural glare. It confused her sometimes that with a hard looking exterior, he was such a kind person at heart. Maybe that's what really make her fall even harder for him.

"You know," He broke the silence, "we still have an hour or two left before we have to pick up 'Roche,"

She urged him to continue subtly, "And?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" He took a turn.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking just somewhere simple where we can talk,"

Eponine smiled. She loved just talking to Enjolras. Those were the times that they both really connected and bond, "Talking is nice,"

"I was thinking the park perhaps,"

Eponine already noticed that the sun was close to going down, "How long do we plan to stay?"

"Oh, not long, I promise. Give me the word, and we'll leave,"

She nodded, "Okay, the park it is then,"

* * *

They parked in a far away parking lot so they could have a nice walk there. Hand-in-hand, one of the few contacts with Enjolras she enjoyed the most. They had a normal chat in the beginning and as they progressively got to the swing set, Eponine tried making the conversations about him and less about her.

She was failing.

"So were you always living in an apartment?" Enjolras asked as they both sat on a swing side-by-side.

She began to slowly rock back and forth, keeping her feet on the ground, "No, I remember bits and pieces of my childhood. We lived on the streets for awhile then Dad got several jobs and managed to buy us a tiny apartment."

"What was that like? The streets, I mean?" He asked before Eponine could change the subject.

Eponine thought back to those harsh times, "Cold," She managed to laugh it off, "Very cold, actually. I used to cry a lot because I always wanted more food,"

He kicked a few woodchips as he went back and forth, "It must of been real tough growing up, 'Ponine,"

She shrugged and found this moment of silence as an opportunity, "What about you? What was growing up like,"

Eponine caught the tension within Enjolras again.

"I know this is tough for you," She stopped swinging to grip his hand, "but trust me, okay? Do you trust me?"

His eyes were fixated on their hands that were connected, "I trust you," He said keeping his eyes down, "It's just really hard to talk about this, 'Ponine."

She nodded and squeezed his hands for reassurance, hoping that he would see that she was there for him.

"My mother-" He paused to take a deep breath and looked into Eponine's eyes, "Do you remember that picture of her you saw in my room?"

Eponine nodded.

"That scarf that wrapped around her scalp? That was her favorite one to wear," He smiled at a distant memory but his eyes got softer and softer as he continued, "She had a brain tumor...She used to tell me there was a baseball in her head and the doctors had to do her best to get it out." Enjolras didn't smile this time. Instead, he looked down at their laced fingers and his hand began shaking, "And my dad loved my mom so much. _So_ much. He did everything for her, 'Ponine. But unfortunately, everything wasn't _enough_," His jaw clenched and Eponine could spot tears slowly roll up but he fought against them, "I can't talk about this right now," He said stiffly.

Eponine's eyebrows pulled together. It pained her to see Enjolras in such a state of pain. Moments like these were rare, she could tell by the fact that his could keep the tears in his eyes for so long. Even though she felt the need to hear the rest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. His arms were secure around her.

It was funny, she thought, that they could still manage to hug each other while sitting in a swing set.

"Are you okay?" Eponine whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm not weak,"

She gave a small laugh, "I know," She closed her eyes, embracing the warmth she felt in his arms.

"It isn't really that cold out for October," He said backing out of the hug. He then lit up and grinned through his sad eyes, "You know what I like to so when I'm feeling down like this?"

They stood up from the swings and headed back to the direction of the car. They linked arms to keep Eponine warm since she didn't really have a coat.

They reached the red truck and Enjolras lay his back against the windshield while patting the spot next to him. Eponine agreed to the invitation and lay back and gaced the clear sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Enjolras asked in a hushed whisper.

Eponine laughed as she saw each and every little light in the sky twinkle, "Too much to say,"

"We have time," He propped his head under his bent arm as a cushion.

Eponine curled close to Enjolras, "This is nice," She confessed, "To just be away from Hell for just a few hours. It really means a lot to me, you have no idea,"

"I do," He said simply.

She shifted her body so that she was laying on her side, facing him who was looking upwards, "I really enjoy the times I spend with you. I don't know who else I would rather spend my day with,"

He turned his head over so their eyes were locked, "'Roche?"

"Yeah, but I spend my time with him way too much and it looks like he's going to be a Courfeyrac's a lot,"

"You really try hard to give him a childhood,"

"He deserves one,"

"So did you once,"

She scoffed, "That was a long time ago,"

"You're never too old to be a child,"

She raised a brow.

"Let me rephrase: You're never too old to have fun."

"The definition of childhood is self explanatory: 'Child'. I lost that opportunity,"

"You're not an adult,"

She shrugged, "I'm forced to be though,"

He silenced her with a quick kiss, "It's never too late to be a kid. That's something you might learn from me,"

* * *

**What did you think, my lovely readers? I personally want to thank all my followers and regular reviewers that review every chapter. Thank you so much, guys! You mean a lot to me and this story! I mean it! R/R, please! :)**

_**-Ophelia **_

_**xoxox**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I really wasn't expecting such great response from you guys :) It means a lot. I love you guys!**

_**-Ophelia**_

* * *

"Where is your coat, 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked once they sat back in the truck.

She thought she was successful when hiding her shivers, "Oh, you know...somewhere," She gave a smile.

"Unacceptable," He tisked and zipped his red hoodie off, "If you die, I will look like a jerk,"

She rolled his eyes, "I don't need it. I'm sitting in front of a heater now,"

He waved the red hoodie in his clutch, "Take. It."

"I'm not cold."

"I thought girls like this sort of thing,"

She raised a brow.

"Take the jacket, Eponine," He chuckled.

"Is that a threat?"

Enjolras shook his head and tossed it in her lap, "Joly is an idiot," He muttered under his breath.

"Who?"

Enjolras backed out of the parking lot, "A friend of mine...He said that is was proper to give a lady his jacket. Now I just feel lame,"

Eponine giggled and put the large red hoodie on her, "It is proper, thank you," She could catch a whiff of his signature scent.

"I receive the worst advice," He chuckled as he focused on the road.

"Your friends care about you, that's all,"

"My friends want to embarrass me,"

"Why do you ask for advice anyway?"

Enjolras stiffened a bit as he took a small turn, "Oh...I uh..." He cleared his throat, "You know..."

Eponine found it entertaining that he was utterly speechless and let him continue.

"It's not that I don't know what to do..." He laughed sheepishly, "I just...my friends have more _experience_ than I do,"

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't have anyone to talk to about that stuff,"

He laughed and shook his head, "That doesn't make me feel any better,"

Eponine looked out the window, "Did your friends give you the idea to recite Shakespeare,"

"Nah, that was all me. I knew you liked Shakespeare and I was already familiar with the piece." Enjolras entered the neighborhood where Courfeyrac lived.

"That idea was brilliant, Enjolras. You don't have to rely on your friend's advice. I don't expect anything specific. Does that make sense?...I'm new to this and all...I don't even know what to do half the time."

He faced her as they pulled up into the driveway, "Then what do you do?"

Eponine faced him with a small smile, "What feels right,"

He leaned to press his lips to hers. Not like the first few they had. This one lingered for awhile and Eponine was the first to pull away.

"What was that for?" Her cheeks were scarlet.

Enjolras gave her a crooked smile, "It felt right," He got out the car and practically jogged to open the door for Eponine, "Let's go get 'Roche,"

He took her hand as she slid out the door and they continued walking like that. Every now, just to make her giggle, he squeezed her hand in little patterns. Once they got to the door, Eponine knocked quietly as if not to disturb those who were inside. This earned a laugh from Enjolras, "What was _that_? Who knocks like that?"

Eponine laughed, "Me?"

They were both surprised when someone actually answered the door. It wasn't Courfeyrac but an older woman. She had very short black hair and tiny glasses resting on the tip of her nose, "Enjolras! My boy!" She touched the sides of his face and planted a kiss on each one, "I haven't seen you in months, are you losing weight?"

He turned to Eponine with desperation, "Helen..." Enjolras strained to be released from her embrace.

"You brought a _girl_!" She exclaimed, "Hello!" She immediately greeted Eponine with a warm hug. She felt entirely clueless of what to do. Her own mother never hugged her...it felt nice. It wasn't like the embrace's she shared with Enjolras. It was warmer, caring, and 'motherly'. If these were what mother's hugs were like, then she has really missed out.

"Hi, I'm Eponine Thenardier," She greeted the woman after the sudden embrace. _Why did I say my last name?_ She asked herself.

"What a beautiful young lady," She gasped to Enjolras.

_Beautiful?_

"Oh, where are my manners? C'mon in, please." She placed a hand on Eponine's shoulder and let her in, "Fey! Your friends are here for the little angel!"

"Angel?" Eponine giggled. She really loved this woman already. She was so kind and caring.

Helen nodded, "Oh, that boy was such a sweetie. He helped me prepare dinner and everything!"

_Are they confusing 'Roche with someone else?_ Eponine asked herself.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche whined from another room. He walked out with his Zorro mask on and a child blanket tied around his neck, "Did you have to come now? We were in the middle of a fight!"

Eponine giggled, "I'm sorry, 'Roche but we have to go, alright?"

Courfeyrac entered the room with a plastic saber in hand, "Yeah, Enjy, you just _had_ to come and rain on my parade!"

Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna leave," Gavroche pouted and pulled his bottom lip over his top; Hoping Eponine would give in to the 'puppy face'.

"I know kiddo, but I think you stayed longer than we intended," Enjolras said, trying to be as reasonable as possible.

"Or...he could spend the night," Courfeyrac swung is plastic saber in circles.

Eponine was shocked. Why would a teenager want a little kid no older then 10, "Oh..." She crossed her arms, "I don't know about that..." There could be several things that could go wrong. They were nice people, very nice people, but she didn't want put his safety at risk. Even though Gavroche was having the time of his life, Eponine wanted to be on the safe side.

"'Ponine!" Gavroche whined.

She hated being the 'bad guy' in the situation. This atmosphere was so much better for Gavroche. Better than anything Eponine tried to give him, anyway. If she knew Courfeyrac and his mother better, maybe she would say yes but she still wasn't sure.

"He could sleep in guest room, we'll fix him breakfast, it'll be no trouble," Helen put her input in the conversation.

Eponine looked at Enjolras to reason with them about how Eponine didn't feel comfortable with the idea, even though Gavroche loved it here. Instead, Enjolras said, "This is like my second family, 'Ponine. I promise you that nothing bad will happen to Gavroche. If there is any trouble, Courfeyrac will let me know right away," He eyed Courfeyrac sternly.

"Yes!" Gavroche squealed, "C'mon, Eponine." He pleaded.

"What about a change of clothes, you don't have a change of clothes," Eponine tried finding excuses. Oh, how she hated rejecting her brother's happiness. This was not a good first impression with Courfeyrac's mother either.

Gavroche just scoffed, "I can just sleep in this,"

Everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer. After another moment, she huffed, "Alright, alright,"

Gavroche ran up to his older sister and jumped into her arms, "Thank you!" He said over and over again, "I love you!" He kissed her cheek and squeezed his arms arounf her neck.

She tapped on his arms, "Okay there, 'Roche. You better behave your best, you hear?" She set him on his feet again.

He nodded and fled the scene with Courfeyrac, probably resuming their 'fight' that was interrupted.

"Deary, I haven't seen Fey this happy in awhile." Helen whispered so that Courfeyrac, who was in the other room, wouldn't hear, "He's always wanted a little brother...I mean, you understand? Your little brother is so lovable and adorable..." She trailed off.

"I'm just for Gavroche. He's never spent a night outside of home and I just don't want him to be scared or anything," Eponine said.

"Well if he gets scared, I'll contact Enjolras for you, okay?" She pinched Eponine's cheek softly, making her grin widely, "She's a keeper this one," She whispered obviously towards Enjolras who blushed a bit, "Take care you two,"

Enjolras led Eponine to the car once again and they say in silence, "It's not that I don't trust them..." Eponine thought aloud.

He chuckled, "Helen really liked you," He stated, "They're a very nice family."

"I see that it's just...you know...usually teenagers don't like to hang out with kids much younger than them,"

Enjolras chuckled and started the car, "Courfeyrac is very different. Helen wasn't kidding when she said he's always wanted a little brother. Plus, he's a theatre kid and so he's very childlike." He pulled out of the driveway.

"He's never spent the night at someone else's place," Eponine began feeling rather anxious and nervous that her brother wouldn't be with her. She was always the one to care for him and now that he isn't there...well, it didn't feel right.

"Eponine, Eponine," Enjolras glanced over at her every now and then, "Breathe, breathe," He gripped her hand and squeezed it for reassurance, "Are you alright?"

She inhaled and tried exhaling in smooth breaths but them came short and almost frantic, "I'm fine," She said stiffly, "I'm just not used to him being away,"

"You want me to keep you company until you feel better?" He released her hand to put both back on the wheel.

"And do what?"

"Watch a movie? Hang out some place. Anything to make you feel better,"

Eponine nodded. Being around Enjolras did get a lot off her mind, "The roof," She stuttered, "That's where Gavroche and I go most of the time."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I haven't been on the roof yet," He seemed to be desperate to make Eponine feel better again. It made her feel warm inside that he cared that much about her mood.

* * *

"Greatest view ever," Enjolras gasped and sat down in one of the cheap fold-out chairs that Gavroche usually used. Eponine sat her chair closer to Enjolras to lean on his arm, "You can see everything,"

"Yeah, like graffiti covered buildings and such," She said sarcastically.

He scoffed, "The lights are really pretty," Enjolras turned so he was facing her, "Really pretty,"

"'Roche and I always come up here when we need to step away from _them_," She held her knees close to her chest, "I'm glad that he's at Courfeyrac's right now. He seems happier there,"

Enjolras pulled his eyebrows together, "You make him happy, 'Ponine,"

She shook her head and looked off towards the distant city lights and passing cars, "I can't give him an atmosphere like that. I give him shelter and survival. That's a home, Enjolras. 'Roche and I always run away from out troubles by going to a store or places where we were safe. He is both safe and happy. And I'm glad but at the same time, I wish I could give him that in the first place."

He put and arm around her, "You give him your all. You dedicate your time and effort to make that kid happy. I can see that,"

"Sometimes it isn't enough,"

Enjolras leaned his head on hers, "Think of the good things you've done. Not the things you couldn't,"

She smiled, "I can't help it sometimes. 'Roche and I have a bad habit of comparing our lives to others. That's what makes us miserable; constantly dreaming of the life that we can never get."

"I know what that's like,"

It was just nice sitting there with his arm around her. Eponine closed her eyes and sighed, "Can we stay up here longer?"

"We can stay up here until you don't want to,"

"I can't even begin to explain what it's like, Enjolras. Walking in my own home, knowing what awaits for me once I open that door. Doing my best to please my mother when she constantly says I'm..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "_pathetic_."

Enjolras didn't say a word. He just allowed her to continue.

"She has a way with words. The hits still hurt but words stay with me longer than the bruises. Papa is more of a beater. He introduced me to the belt when I was eight for saying no to him. It was always the little things." Eponine felt the pain begin to grow against her chest, "He started using his fists when I was in the fifth grade. My teacher would ask how I got the mark on my face and the bruises on my arms and I was so close to telling her but my parents always threatened the worst of punishment if I told anyone. I didn't have any friends so I had no one to talk to and distract myself from everything that was happening to me." She clenched her jaw when she felt the tears form in her eyes, "It was just me...on my own,"

He kissed the top of her head, "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore,"

* * *

**R/R, please! **

_**-Ophelia**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks, as always, to my lovely reviewers. You really don't understand how helpful they are.**

* * *

After several hours of gazing at the city from the roof, they both agreed to call it a night. They shared a quick kiss before she entered her apartment.

Eponine was startled to see her parents standing in the kitchen, both looking at the floor. Waiting. What time was it? They usually aren't up this late.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Her father leaned his back from the wall and violently made his way towards her. Instinctively, she backed towards the corner. Eponine could at least to defend herself against her mother, but her father who towered a foot above her? There was no way she couldn't leave this 'discussion' without a few bruises.

"I-was out," She trembled as she felt the wall hit her back. Eponine couldn't escape.

"Answer your father, you _pathetic_..."

Her mother was interrupted by her angered father, "I told you I will hand this!" He glared towards his wife before facing Eponine with the same fire in his eyes, "Where the hell were you?"

Eponine faced her father with as much strength she could collect, "I was at the job I told Mom about,"

"Where's your brother?" Her mother walked up next to Dad, making Eponine feel even more in danger.

"Staying at a friend's house," She winced when her mother's eyes pierced her own, "I can explain..." She managed to say before Mom's hand whipped across her face, silencing her say in the conversation. If anything, it took her by surprise rather than feeling any pain. Maybe she was used to it...

"How could you let your own brother out of reach? He's going to tell people, you _pathetic_ little, bitch." Her mother's hand was about to hit her again when Eponine quickly caught her wrist.

Eponine started to hyperventilate when she realized what she had done...she defended herself. This was her opportunity. Carefully, she chose her words, "Why now?!" She said with tears streaming down her numb cheek from where her mother struck her. To avoid being talked over, she looked at both her parents, "When have you _ever_ cared? When I have I ever existed..."

Dad grabbed a handful of hair and yanked it to make her focus on him and him only, "_Who did you tell_?!" His voice was cold and threatening.

Eponine cried at the pain in her scalp, "What?!" She was desperate for him to let go.

"I got a call from CPS...CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES!" He tugged her locks again as if to prove a point.

She couldn't process his words due to the amount of pain she was going through. After a moment of sobbing, she thought out his words. 'Child Protective Services'...didn't Enjolras tell her about them?

"_WHO THEY HELL DID YOU TELL, EPONINE?!"_ Mom's voice pierced 'Ponine's ears.

She sobbed uncontrollably, not able to speak without gasping for air, "I don't...I don't know what..." Eponine couldn't breathe. Guilt now stabbed her heart until it nearly stopped beating. She has never told anyone except for Enjolras...Enjolras told her about Child Protective Services...Enjolras...told them. And now, Eponine was facing the consequences. And yet, she still continued to lie, "I never told..."

"So it was the little rat, huh? Gavroche? I might have known!" Dad finally let go of her hair and it was evident she could barely support herself enough to stand. Continuing to sob, Eponine sank to the floor covering her ears.

"It wasn't...No...'Roche wouldn't...No," She repeated the same words over and over.

"I told you what would happen if you told! You know what happens?!" His boot found its way towards her stomach, leaving her breathless, "I don't know how, but I know this reflects back to you!" He let a grunt out once he kicked her even harder, making Eponine attempt to crawl away, "You know what's coming!"

In her attempt to crawl away, Mom caught her wrists, rolled her over so that she was lying on her back and pinned her hand above her head, "Who did you tell?!" Dad asked, kneeling down with his hand in the air ready to strike Eponine who could no longer escape.

Closing her eyes, she bit her lip, "I didn't tell anyone..."

_THWACK!_ Dad's hand made contact with her face with a hard blow, "Did you tell your friends at work?! Huh?" Mom asked, still pinning her down though she squirmed against her.

"I don't have friends..."

_THWACK!_ He hit the same exact spot, making her see stars, "How did CPS know?!" Dad's voice thundered.

The worst part of being in her position was that she couldn't comfort the wounds after they came. Eponine was forced to lay there and anticipate the next hit, each getting worse than the ones before, "I didn't tell..." Her voice croaked but, once again, was interrupted by her father's right hand.

_THWACK! _Eponine kept her head in the direction he was forcing it to be in. Feeling almost lifeless, she stopped struggling. What was the point? She already knew what was going to happen no matter what she said. If she denied, she was beaten. If she told them the truth, she was beat.

"Our home is going to be visited by CPS, is that what you wanted? To make us look bad?" _SMACK_, "You like getting in trouble? Like causing trouble?" Her father questioned her; silencing her with a hard slap in the gaps where she was supposed to answer the absurd questions.

"_Pathetic_," Her mother's voice was ice, froze Eponine's heart.

She didn't respond, she could barely blink. Eponine didn't remember when it ended but she opened her eyes to see the same scene, the kitchen, but much darker. Her parents were gone...She must've blacked out. Sitting up, the whole room seemed to spin around her. Eponine's head throbbed and her abdomen ached.

Using all the strength she had left, she stood up and limped to her room and closed the door.

All she wanted was to lay down. Heal and rest. But she didn't stop at her bed, she kept moving towards the window. Anger motivated her to keep going. Eponine pushed her window open, aching in the process. She painfully crawled out of the room and on the fire escape. Feeling the wind cool her numb wounds was the most comfort she has felt in several hours.

Eponine tapped Enjolras' window, not even attempting to wipe the tears that fell from her burning eyes.

It was only a few minutes later she was greeted by Enjolras, who nearly fell apart at the sight of Eponine covered in red and purple bruises, "'Ponine," His arms reached to wrap around her.

Immediately, she pushed his hands away. Eponine was too angry for the comfort she loved the most, "_How. Could. You?_" She asked through her clenched teeth.

He raised a brow and looked at her the way she hated to be looked at. Enjolras was staring at her as if she was a dying animal, weak.

"Don't you _dare _look at me like that,"

Enjolras was no longer looking into her eyes but at the marks that covered her once beautiful skin. He timidly made the move to rest his hand on her cheek but Eponine flinched from his touch.

"You told them! You..." Eponine felt the tears spill and her voice go hoarse. But she didn't look away to wipe away. She needed to hear Enjolras' apologize, to realize the damage he caused.

"I didn't know that this would happen,"

"_I told you this would happen!_" She exclaimed with bitterness, "Why didn't you just leave it alone like I did?" Her voice was nothing but a hush whisper.

"I only wanted to help..."

"I already told you, Enjolras, I was much better on my own! Why didn't you listen? Do my words mean nothing to you?! You don't understand _anything_!"

Enjolras' shook his, looking as if he still wanted to reason with her, "I do understand, 'Ponine," He took her hand, not allowing her to shoo it away this time.

"Why...How could you?" She repeated and began to hyperventilate.

He gave her words of comfort and pulled her inside his room so that she was no longer exposed to the cold outside. Enjolras sat her on the edge of his bed and sat next to her, "I'm an idiot, 'Ponine. You know that," He took bother her hands, bringing her focus to him, "I'm a stupid, stupid, idiot...I didn't expect this to happen, I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry," He gently wiped a tear, trying not to add any pressure to her newly added bruises on her face, "I thought it would be the best. That's all I want, 'Ponine." He whispered, "I only want you to be happy, to live the life you deserve to live. I didn't realize how bad it would be if this happened. I am so sorry,"

Eponine couldn't face him. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, "They didn't stop," She whimpered before she finally broke down in tears.

He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from any other harm in the world. Keeping her safe with his arms like barricades.

"I think I blacked out in the middle of it," She sniffled into his shirt and even though she arrived to confront him, she ended up clinging to him to get closer, "Think of what they'll do when Gavroche gets back home...they'll hurt him,"

"See, this is what I wanted to stop. I thought...I thought, I thought, I thought..." He sighed and kissed her cheek, "I'm so sorry, 'Ponine. This is all my fault,"

He admitted, Eponine got what she came for...but she couldn't blame Enjolras anymore than she can blame herself. He cared about her. He's one of the two people in her life that actually care about her. All he wanted to do was get her out of the Hell she called 'home'. She was touched but at the same time wished he hadn't done it, "I'm afraid," She whispered into his shoulder, gripping her even tighter.

"I know, I know," He parted the hug, "Just so you're safe tonight, how about you sleep here,"

Eponine's eyes widened and immediately protested against the action.

"Just for sleep. I'll sleep on the floor,"

She shook her head, "Enjolras..."

"I want you to be safe." He said sternly.

Eponine crossed her arms, "I don't know, Enjolras,"

"Just. Sleep." He repeated.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Enjolras got up to grab one of the two red firm pillows from his bed and threw one on the ground with a small toss. He cleared some of the items off his bed and put them in a random pile on the floor, "Enjolras..." She still wasn't sure about the idea, she didn't feel comfortable.

"I don't think spending the night in there will make any of us feel comfortable," He got comfortable on the floor and stared at the ceiling, "It's safer here. Gavroche is spending on night from the house, I think you can too."

She awkwardly shifted so that some of her body was under the warm black comforter, "I can't sleep," Eponine hugged her knees close to her chest as she leaned against the bedpost.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Eponine looked down at him, "No...I just don't feel safe is all..." She rested her chin on her knees. Even though her abdomen hurt to curl in a position like this, she needed some form of comfort.

"Eponine, you can't go to school looking like that. Someone is going to notice..."

She scoffed, "No one ever notices,"

"And if they do?"

"Then my brother was playing baseball and I got in the way,"

"Eponine..." He she shook his head.

"What? I already told you that this had to stay between you and I...now you know what happens when I tell people." She covered her face with her hands, "They won't have a reason to stop now. They could...kill me and still not stop beating me..." Coming to the realization, the tears rolled out of her eyes in several streams, "I'm not safe,"

"You're safe here, 'Ponine," He stood up from the floor and sat on the bed, "Nothing can get you here, I'll make sure of it," Enjolras sat back next to her.

"Do you think..." Eponine cleared her throat, "you could stay up here until I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Of course," He kissed her temple, the only place where there were no bruises, "I'll be right here,"

Eponine pulled the covers over her shoulders and turned her back against towards Enjolras who was still sitting up next to Eponine. Closing her eyes, she let the last of her tears stream into the crimson pillow. Even though it hurt the bruised portion of her face to lay on her side, she ignored the pain. She'd rather lay facing away from Enjolras than allow him to see her in her most vulnerable state. Even though that he has already seen many sides of Eponine, she hated being so weak in front of him.

But what was great about Enjolras was that he cared about her either way.

* * *

**R/R, please! **

_**-Ophelia**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to thank Smiles1998 for reviewing every chapter I've made so far. It's so nice to have someone give me their thoughts on every chapter :) Thank you.**

* * *

Even though her eyes were tightly shut, Eponine was wide awake. Her mind raced with fears and images of what happened only hours ago. Eponine's entire body throbbed from the now forming bruises. And she couldn't help but think that this was all Enjolras' fault. He told CPS, and now she suffered her injuries. Enjolras was the first person she has ever opened up to, and what did he do?

_He betrayed her._

And yet, why didn't she display her anger? She marched here to confront him about the wrong he had done and then it almost seemed that she forgave him...what was this? Did she really like Enjolras _that_ much to forgive him? Was this really forgiveness? After all, Enjolras did claim to care for her so much that he had to tell Child Protective Services...but did she need his care that much?

Eponine told him time and time again that she wasn't a victim! Was everything she said not clear enough?! She remembered telling Enjolras in accurate detail what the punishment would be if she went around telling people of her bad home life.

Deep, deep, inside Eponine was furious with Enjolras. So angry that she considered not wanting to see him ever again...but she couldn't do that. And she didn't understand why. Was she too soft? Did she like Enjolras that much to stay with him after the pain he caused her? Why can't she be angry with the one who changed her life for the worse.

Cautious not to make a sound, Eponine shifted so she was now facing a sleeping Enjolras. He was still sitting upright with his back against the bedpost and his arms folded over his chest. Looking almost uncomfortable. His eyes were tightly shut, making it look as if he were scowling in his sleep. The rise and fall of his chest was in a slow rhythm. He was positioned almost as a guard for Eponine. Protecting her even in his sleep. Keeping her safe, keeping her close.

It was then that she realized why she couldn't stay mad at him: He was her everything.

Enjolras was her friend, her comfort, her safety, and lastly he was the only person to care for her.

Eponine had always taken care of herself, comforted herself, and raised herself. All her life, she had been alone. And then Enjolras came along and changed everything. And now the question had to be asked: _Was her life better before Enjolras?_

In this case, yes it was. If she never knew him then she wouldn't be so scared to enter her home...but she had always had that fear. And yet, the fear seemed so real. Now, her parents had a reason to keep hitting her. Worst of all, Gavroche was now going to be in the same boat as her.

Oh no, Gavroche will get it too. For as long as Eponine could recall, 'Roche had never received a beating from his parents because she always stood in the way to defend him. This time, the table isn't going to protect him from the pain that awaits him. Eponine could picture father tossing the table across the room just to get to the defenseless little boy. What hurt the most about all this is that Eponine came to the realization that she failed her brother. She lied to him. Gavroche will now be living in the Hell Eponine had been trying to protect him from. They'll hurt her like Eponine...maybe even worse.

Her thoughts got out of control and anxious tears welled up in her puffy eyes. Eponine didn't feel them though; she had been crying for such an amount of time, it felt as if she was just blinking.

Eponine knew that there were two options: Either she forgive Enjolras or she didn't. Either she cover up the wounds that he caused and continue living with his comfort and care or she leaves him knowing that he ruined their trust and pretend that she never knew him in the first place. Right now, both options wouldn't make her happy in the end. She knew leaving him would be heartbreaking but staying with him also might be as well. She can't trust him anymore, could she? What if he did it again?

She wiped the salty streams, careful not touch her bruises while she was at it. Everything was falling a part. Her plan to survive for one more year was no longer an option. Could she take one more year of this abuse? What if Enjolras was by her side the entire way though? Would she still be able to make through it?

Eponine had never felt so weak and reliable. Now she depended on Enjolras when she used to depends on herself. It's funny how fast her life changed just because of him. It's been a roller coaster, but right now wasn't the fun part of the ride.

She hated this fear of the events yet to come because she knew the bruises she felt now were nothing compared to the ones she'll get if she steps in her home again.

* * *

Eponine felt the sunrays stream into her swollen eyelids. She yawned and stretched but soon stopped when she felt the pain in her abdomen stop her actions.

Fluttering her eyes open, she nearly had an anxiety attack; Eponine nearly forgot where she was. After settling her nerves, she painfully sat up and rested her aching body against the bedpost. Searching the room, Eponine didn't see Enjolras anywhere in sight. Was he already awake?

"Good morning," His voice entered the room.

Across the room, Enjolras stood in the doorway holding a paper plate of steaming breakfast: Toast and eggs. More than what Eponine could eat in a day. He looked a bit unsure to smile or not. He was stiff and the plate trembled slightly in his hands.

Eponine was about to greet him but bit her lip before she could. After all, he did betray her. Why should she be kind to him? So instead, she stared emotionless at him.

He gave a heavy sigh, "I was expecting that," He looked down as he made his away across his room and sat on the edge of his bed, leaving enough distance between them, "Listen," He spoke, still keeping his eyes locked to the ground, "I'm so sorry and I can't say that enough," When Enjolras looked up at her, Eponine nearly melted at the sight of her pain reflecting in his eyes, "I am so sorry,"

But she couldn't give into those painful eyes. They weren't as painful as her bruised stomach and face, after all.

"I understand that you don't want to talk to me but that doesn't mean..." He paused to search for the right words, "that doesn't mean I'll stop caring about you, 'Ponine,"

Coldly, she added, "Don't call me that,"

Enjolras looked down, "Eponine," He corrected, "please understand that I never wanted you to get hurt,"

There were several sniveling remarks she wanted to say but bit her tongue down with all her might.

His eyebrows pulled together, "The last thing I ever wanted was for you to get hurt. I care about you...a lot," Enjolras positioned himself so that he was facing her completely, "When I made that call, the only thing I could think of was getting you out of _there_. You deserve to be happy, 'Ponin...Eponine," He quickly corrected himself, "I was being stupid and forgot all about what the consequences would be."

Eponine put her head down, unable to stand the sight of him. He was guilty, it was obvious but he still did it. And the bruises still remained as evidence.

Enjolras was waiting for her response it seemed. He was sitting there, trying to draw her focus back to him. After a long tense pause, he sighed again, "Eponine, please."

She swallowed hard and looked up at him, feeling the tears sting her eyes. Saying nothing.

He locked eyes with her as if having the conversation through the eye contact. Pleading her for forgiveness. His eyes sincere with apology.

Eponine, in defeat, finally spoke up, "I trusted you," Her tone was ice, "I told you what would happen, don't _act_ like you didn't know what was coming."

"But, 'Ponine..."

She cut him off sternly, "You realize that every time I walk into my house, they'll be waiting for me." Eponine could see the tears beginning to blur her vision, "What happened last night will continue to happen until I am eighteen, or worse, until I'm dead." Enjolras put his head down, unable to say anything; giving her more freedom to speak, "Yes, it was tough before but now it's even worse. Now they will never stop."

"I never meant for this to happen,"

"_But it did_," She said through her clenched teeth, trying her best to delay the tears that still had not fallen.

"I care about you," Enjolras said in a hush whisper.

Eponine took a deep breath and let the tears fall, "I know, Enjolras. And I'm grateful to have you..." Damn, she was too soft, "but I trusted you and trust is sacred. You were the only person I have ever opened up to. Do you realize how important that is?"

He set the plate of food on the ground so he could scoot closer towards her, "Yes, I do and I will do _anything_ to prove to you that what I did wasn't to harm you,"

"First of all, if this was anyone's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have told you in the first place..." She dropped her head again, "My mistake to feel like I could trust someone."

A painful silence followed after. Enjolras moved even closer so that no matter which direction Eponine faced, he would be right in front of her, "You can trust me, 'Ponine."

Before she could protest, Enjolras gently hushed her.

"I don't care how long it takes. I will do anything to get you trust me again." He cleared his throat, "When I told you that I had never met anyone like you, 'Ponine, I meant it. I have never felt this way about anyone. You are special to me. I care about you a lot. And I know you are angry...furious at me. And you know what? So am I. The day you cried in my arms, it reminded me of something I went through and I didn't want to the same thing happening to you because that is how much I care about you. When I first saw a bruise on your face, I knew you didn't deserve this life. You don't deserve any of it. What you deserve is happiness...a good life. I don't want you to suffer the way I..." He stopped his words right there and rested a hand gently on her cheek, "I haven't known you long. That much is clear. And I already threw away your trust but I don't want to lose _this_...I don't want to lose you because I was an idiot."

Eponine was speechless. Her eyes were glued to Enjolras', she couldn't look away and even if she tried, she could still sense his eyes on hers, "Enjolras..." She said with more breath than voice, "I want to forgive you...but everything is going to be different now. For Gavroche and I, that is." She fiddled with her hands, "But you are the only person who has ever cared for me and I trusted you because I really like you. I understand that what you did was out of protection but it will take me awhile to develop trust with you again." She added quietly, "Much to my surprise, my feelings for you haven't changed but I'm still trying to process everything."

He nodded, understanding every word. Boldly, he took both her hands in his and looked at her with sincerity, "And I will be with you every step of the away. You won't go through this alone, Eponine. You've done that for far too long."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit short but I did my best. R/R, please! Reviews help me out so much!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	21. Chapter 21

Eponine has spent almost half the day in Enjolras' room. Her body refused to go anywhere else due to the amount of pain she was still experiencing. He offered her support by sitting by her, holding her hand, trying to converse with her. All these attempts didn't break through to her. And the time was ticking to the deathly hour when Gavroche was to be picked up from paradise only to be brought back to reality. Oh, the things they'd do to Gavroche without hesitation.

Enjolras, who had been sitting by her side, still held her limp hand, "Eponine," It was as if he was talking to a wall, "Do you want to leave now or wait another hour?"

Her chest tightened and the hair stiffened at the back of her back, it was nearly time to leave. Eponine looked up at Enjolras who looked just as worried as she was. She couldn't help but shiver, why was time so unkind?

"I'll just wait, okay?" Gently, he wiped a tear that she didn't even realize that fell, "You just let me know when you're ready." Enjolras said in a hush whisper.

When will she be ready? Eponine knew that if she waited any longer, the consequence would be worse, "Okay..." Her voice was hoarse.

Enjolras looked as if he didn't hear her correctly.

"I'm ready," No she wasn't. Eponine didn't want to go anywhere.

Denying her want, she swung her legs to the edge of the bed and attempted to stand up. Eponine never realized how much effort it took just to stand on tow feet. Every bone, every muscle in her body was on fire. Almost immediately, Enjolras was by her side doing what he could to support her. _I'm not a victim, I'm not a victim_, it didn't matter how many times she said, she was lying to herself. Eponine was weak, vulnerable at this state.

She gripped his hand, accepting the support and then, before she even knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around him. Leaning her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, marveling over how comfortable she was. Just a need of comfort before facing what she fears the most. Eponine felt his arms wrapped tightly around her. He must have understood why she needed the embrace so there was no need to question or speak about it.

After a long moment that they shared, Eponine broke away. Without a word, the walked hand in hand out of the complex.

* * *

The car ride was too quiet, causing a lot of tension between Eponine and Enjolras. From her perspective, she was still angry...so she thought. It was obvious that she need Enjolras. He was very caring towards her, looking out for her like no has before. She hated this silence between them now.

Clearing her throat, Eponine started the conversation, "I don't think I should walk up to the door looking like this," She said avoiding eye contact by staring at the fingers in her lap.

Enjolras nodded, "I understand," Before it could get quiet again, he added, "I don't think you can go anywhere looking like that."

Eponine didn't even bother looking at her bruises yet but she stared at the car mirror with curiosity. How bad was it? Eponine reached for the mirror and unfolded, nearly dropping her jaw at the sight of her reflection.

Her entire left cheek was black and blue in one large area. Like a ring, internal bleeding surrounded the black and blue clump. The other side of her face, fortunately, didn't look as bad her left side. There was only a small scratch on her temple and red puffy eyes. Enjolras was right, she couldn't go to school like this. Eponine was used to going to school unnoticed but this was a cry for attention. Usually, it was bruises on the arms and red marks on the her cheeks, injuries that could be hidden easily. But this? Someone is going to see.

"I'll just have to," She replied simply, closing the mirror with much disgust.

* * *

Enjolras parked in front of Courfeyrac's house and took a deep breath before getting out of the car towards the front door. Eponine watched closely from the passenger seat. He knocked softly and waited, keeping his hands in his pockets. After a moment, the door opened and he was immediately greeted inside. She could imagine seeing Helen's bright smile telling Enjolras how much of an 'angel' 'Roche was. Maybe even asking where Eponine was.

Soon enough, Gavroche was out of the house, galloping in front of Enjolras. The boy was full of glee and excitement, probably prepared to tell Eponine how much fun he had. The closer he got to the car, the more his grin widened.

That was until he finally saw Eponine's face.

He gallop was now a stiff walk. The sun in his radiant smile darkened; he looked as if he was staring at death itself. Even through a closed door, he could hear him say, with much concern, "...'Ponine?" His eyes already started getting watery. Eponine just ruined his entire day, he could see that. And the worst part? She can't protect him for what is about to come.

Without another word, Gavroche climbed into the backseat and Eponine turned her head around as far as she could to face him, "We need to talk, 'Roche," She said as strongly as she could once Enjolras entered the vehicle.

"What happened?" His tiny voice cracked bitterly.

Eponine nearly melted, "Mom and Dad received a call from someone..." She thought of a way to sum it up to a ten year old, "Someone who overheard that they were hurting us..."

Her little brother gasped, "Eponine!" He whispered sharply and eyes Enjolras, "Don't say it out loud,"

"He knows, Gavroche," She stated.

Enjolras turned around so he was facing the confused ten year old, "Well...? What else happened?"

Eponine chose her words carefully, "You remember what happens if we went around telling people, right 'Roche?" She looked for his reaction, ready to comfort him whenever he looked like he was going to wail.

"How did the person know they hurt us?" He asked, looking both at Eponine and Enjolras.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Enjolras sulk in defeat but quickly spoke before he could admit it, "Because I told the person but I didn't know this was all going to happen."

Gavroche swallowed before asking timidly, "Will they...hurt me too?"

Eponine's breath hitched. She couldn't sugarcoat this, she could barely even tell him what awaits for him back at home.

* * *

Standing at the front door of their apartment, Gavroche clasped Eponine's hand firmly, never intending to let go. They were going to go through this together. Her heart was pumping with anxiety and fear all mixed in one. They stood there for awhile, not wanting to go in just yet. They wanted to enjoy the air or the little things before they went inside. Stay positive or think happy thoughts, they did everything to keep themselves calm.

"I can't let you go in there," Enjolras gripped Eponine's forearm, "I can't just sit back and let this happen." He said stiffly.

Eponine let go of Gavroche's hand to turn to Enjolras and give him a warm embrace before they part, "Don't worry," She was standing on her tippy toes just so she could whisper in his ear. Meet me by my window, I'll be there shortly," Before pulling away, Enjolras leaned to give her a hard kiss on the lips, crashing his worries to her.

"Gross," Gavroche had his back turned was shaking his head.

Eponine lit up in a smile and broke away, "We'll be okay, won't we, 'Roche?" She saw him nod very softly, "I'll see you soon."

"I'll wait,"

* * *

Eponine painfully shut the door behind her.

Across the room, Mom was sitting on the couch with a bottle in her hand and the television remote in the other. Looking like a potato, as always, "Well," She cackled a laugh, tossing the objects aside, "look who's finally home!" Her words slurred together in an ugly pattern.

"Don't you dare touch him," Eponine stood as a barrier between her mother's couch and tiny Gavroche.

"Oh, but you know your father is going to be home in an hour and he'll want to greet you both just as much as I do." She sat up, "After all, you both nearly got us in a shitload of trouble!" Her voice raised and nearly shook the walls, "If it wasn't for your father's smarts, he wouldn't of gotten that CPS worker off our back! Selfish, selfish, children. You know you had it easier than when I was a kid!"

_No, not this again..._

"I lived in a cardboard box with my family! We begged for food because our father left us. Luckily you have a damn good father that cares enough to work for cash around her," She added insultingly, "Unlike some people,"

"I got a job!" Eponine defended.

"Yeah? Where's your paycheck?"

"I haven't worked there long enough!"

"_Pathetic!_"

Eponine dropped her head to the floor, "You can't keep doing this," She said through her teeth, "I can't put up with this anymore. You can't take care of Gavroche, you can't get a job yourself, you _manipulate_ dad to blame all your troubles on _me_!" Defiantly, she glared at her mother with the same amount of hate she had given her.

"Yeah? Do us a favor and _leave_ then!"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, readers! :) R/R, please. What is working for you so far in this story?**

_**-Ophelia**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! I am loving all your feedback! You are very helpful and motivate me to keep going!**

* * *

Eponine froze with her mother's words echoing in her mind over and over: '_Do us a favor and leave then_,'

She was stunned to hear her mother slur the words that often occupied her mind. She really was unwanted, but that still didn't surprise her...she was born to be unwanted, so she says. _One more year, one more year,_ she had always told herself. But was it worth waiting another whole year for? Did it really come to this?

"...'Ponine," Her little brother who hid behind her protective barrier began tugging on her sleeve.

That had to be the third time he has said her name; she couldn't move a single muscle. Her mother's frosty voice got her out of her sudden haze, "You wouldn't last a week. You know nothing about living on your own."

Eponine brought her gaze up from the ground and returned the cold glare, "Really? I've been doing fine for the past _fifteen years_!" It was almost immediately, she felt guilt wash over her body once her mother cocked her slightly to the side.

"You ungrateful, _pathetic..._" The list went on as her mother stood up and strode violently towards the siblings. Her sense of direction was a bit fuzzy due to intoxication but she still managed to grab Eponine's tiny wrist and throw her little figure to the wall. Her already bruised face was now throbbing by the sudden action. The only sound that was heard was Gavroche's crying.

Her mother didn't stop there, "Do understand how _rotten_ you are?!" A hand swatted her face, she quickly jerked to the side where it was violently persuaded. Instinctively, she held her arms to her face to at least make an attempt to defend herself.

"_EPONINE_!" Gavroche's voice broke as he crawled towards the table, hoping to protect himself.

"All you do is _complain_!" _SMACK_, "You're _ungrateful_!" _THWACK_, "You always want _more_!" Her hair was yanked to force her eyes to lock with her mother's fiery ones, "When will it be _enough_?!"

Eponine wailed as she closed her eyes, knowing what was to come. But before her mother could strike, she yelled as loud as she could, "_I HOPE EVERYONE IN THIS DAMNED BUILDING KNOWS WHAT YOU'RE DOING! I HOPE YOU GET LOCKED FAR AWAY WHERE YOU CAN'T HURT..._" Her sentence couldn't be finished by her mother yanking her hair.

"_Keep your voice down,"_ Her mother's whisper was almost inaudible; Eponine could barely put the words together. But once she did, she didn't back down. This had to stop. Her mother was obviously frightened to hear Eponine use such tone. Her mother feared attention. That was the key; attention. After realizing this, Eponine made sure to scream with all the breath within her to make sure the whole complex shook with her voice.

_"NO! LET THEM HEAR! LET THEM ALL KNOW THAT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO ME EVERYDAY!" _That earned her a fist under the soft skin right under her eye. It nearly knocked the wind out of her but she was running on too much adrenaline to even feel any pain, "_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" _

The whole area was in chaos. Eponine was screaming hysterically, her mother's hits made clapping sounds echo throughout the apartment, and Gavroche wailed and held his hands securely over his ears. Rocking back and forth, he closed his eyes tightly as if wishing hard enough would make it all go away. Eponine on the other hand was forced to keep her eyes open; defending herself from each of her mother's fists and palms desperately. She did her best to stand up again but with each attempt came a harder fall when her mother controlled her with a fistful of her hair.

"You just wait till' your father gets home," She whispered to Eponine's throbbing ear, "You just wait and see." Her mother tugged her hair forcefully one last time before exiting, still wobbling as she walked. The last sound made Eponine release the air she had been holding in; the sound of a slammed door. Instead of laying down and wallowing in her sadness, she stood and limped to Gavroche.

"Hurry, get out of there," She whispered, not stopping her speed walk to her room. Without a question, Gavroche followed behind, taking her hand in his. Tears stained his cheeks and burned his eyes crimson, "Empty your school backpack." She ordered through her teeth.

She opened the door to their room and began empting their shared closet (which wasn't much of a task to do). Eponine knew exactly what she was doing. There was no backing down now, she had to do it. Determined, she found a large tan worn out messenger bag and immediately pit it to use.

"...Eponine?" Gavroche hadn't moved since they entered the room. He stood looking rather curious and confused in front of the door. He even looked a bit afraid of Eponine, as if she was going 'insane'.

"Get packed. 'Roche. We're leaving," Her focus was putting her clothing from their designated hangers to a space that she was able to stuff them in.

These actions were interrupted by a soft tapping on the window. _Enjolras, I forgot about Enjolras_! She quickly ran to where he perched by her window and opened it. Out of every greeting, he gave her two firm hands on her little shoulders and asked, "What are you doing, 'Ponine?"

Slipping from his grasp, she spun on her heels to the closet to proceed packing, "I don't have much time to explain," She rummaged through flannels and t-shirts, "I'm leaving," She now had a full bag, "We're leaving." Eponine corrected, barely able to believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Enjolras' jaw nearly dropped to the floor, "Eponine!" He gasped as he searched her eyes for any sign of play, "You're serious? Did you plan this out?"

Eponine shook her head and started packing Gavroche's clothing since he wasn't making any attempt to participate, "No," She didn't let this stop her, "I have to leave now or I'll be stuck here forever. Do you realize that?" She turned her head to look at Enjolras who was still staring at her with wide eyes, "When my dad gets here, he's going to hurt Gavroche and I can't have that happen. _This can't go on any longer_," Her voice was almost unrecognizable. So cold and edgy.

Enjolras' eyes still held doubt behind them but he nodded and clenched his jaw, "Okay, but where will you stay, 'Ponine? The streets aren't good homeless weather tonight." He pointed out, trying to get through her head.

She cast her eyes down to the floor, "Then help me, Enjolras," Her heart hammered with the fear of her father arriving at any given second, "I have to leave _now_,"

Gavroche cleared his throat, "Eponine...I don't want to sleep on the streets," He mumbled, hyperventilating with tears and sobs.

Her heart was aching as her body throbbed. She could almost picture her father coming through the door this second and starting a fire, "Please, Enjolras," She looked up at him with her wet eyes, "I know you've done so much for me; more than I could possibly as for. But remember how I said that things will be different? This is what I meant." She paused to let the words soak in, "Waiting until I'm eighteen is no longer an option..." By the look in his eyes, he was still unsure, "And..." she added even though it stung her heart, "if you don't want anything to do with me anymore, I understand. This is my life, Enjolras: A complete mess. I get it if you can't handle it anymore,"

Enjolras walked over to her without hesitation and lifted her chin with delicate fingers, "Hey," He said sternly, "No one's lives are perfect," His fingers cupped the side of her face, "I don't care how much of a mess this situation is, 'Ponine. I care about you, remember? Nothing will change that." The corners of his lips twitched and formed a small grin, "I'm too involved now,"

Eponine brought her head to his chest and fluttered her eyes closed, feeling safer now that he was here. The anger she had before seem to gust out of her body as his arms wrapped around her, "I'm sorry," She whispered into his chest.

Gently, he rubbed her back, "No need for that," He replied simply. He broke the hug and walked over to Enjorlas with a large grin, "How about you stay at my house for a bit?"

Gavroche lit up with a large smile that nearly reached his ears.

* * *

Once the three slipped out the window, Eponine then felt it hit her. This was really happening...Eponine Thenardier was running away.

Sure, she's staying in the home next to theirs but the idea spoke louder than the reality of it all. And what made it all happen was Enjolras. To be honest, if it weren't for him, Eponine would have never really done this in the first place. And yet here he was supplying the two runaways with his home and hospitality. Sometimes, Eponine never saw how lucky she was to have someone protect her like this. Enjolras was the first person she has ever relied her own life on but that's something to be proud of in her eyes. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have Enjolras in her life.

And that day, that first day when they met when they collided into one another, she wouldn't change a thing. In fact, that day is rather monumental. It almost made Eponine laugh thinking back to it. How she thought he was nothing but a jerk and tried her best to hate him before discovering that she was in fact falling for him. Isn't funny how everything so quickly? Ever since Enjolras stepped in her life (or collided, if you will), her life was bound for change.

You could say it was meant to be.

"Alrighty," Enjolras slid into his room followed by the other two, "Gavroche, buddy, do you want to sleep on the bed or the floor? I could stack some pillows and blankets to make it suitable," He smiled his best to cheer the little boy up.

Using his manners that Eponine had enforced over the years, he chose the floor even though it was evident he wanted the bed, "That sounds nice,"

* * *

Everyone was settled. Gavroche on the floor surrounded by assorted blankets and pillows, snoring softly. Eponine curled in bed next to Enjolras but remained her distance with her back facing him. Her eyes were glued open, unable to absorb everything that has happened during the past few hours. Running though her list, Eponine tried to absorb it all: Mother beat her again, father was on his way home, Eponine packed most everything from her room and fled, she was now staying Enjolras...who she will be staying with for...how long?

She really didn't plan any of this out. And now the opportunity to back out wasn't liable.

Didn't Enjolras have an Uncle who would, at some point, meet Eponine and question why she was there? He will have to find out that Enjolras was keeping the siblings in the safety of their home at some point. What if he scolds Enjolras for doing so? She wouldn't be able to stay at a place that was deemed unwelcome. If she was to be kicked out of the apartment...where would she go from there?

Such haunting question, no simple answers, "...'Ponine," Enjolras whispered from behind her where he rested.

She kept her back turned but answered anyway, "Yeah?" Her voice trembling.

"Are you alright?"

Eponine gave a small breathy chuckle, "I'm fine," The words of course meant nothing, he knew perfectly well she wasn't 'fine' in a situation such as this. But she had to keep her chin up, right?

"Are you going to school looking like that?" Enjolras asked after a long moment of silence.

School, how could she forget she had school tomorrow? This really was a weekend she'd never forget, "I might have to," Eponine confessed, heaving a sigh, "I have my backup story for support. The baseball one. It's simple and it makes sense."

"I get the feeling you've used that story," Enjolras said, trying to keep his tone uplifting.

Eponine snuggled closer to the blankets, "That's what comes with the package," Eponine felt herself drifting off, her eyes grew heavy, "I didn't ask for it," she yawned, "but we have to what was required,"

* * *

**Well? What do you think, readers? Like the direction it's going in so far? Give me your comments/questions, please :)**

_**-Ophelia**_


	23. Chapter 23

**It's been awhile, friends. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. My life is made up of homework, band, and theatre. I'm doing my best to juggle it all, readers. Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

* * *

"'Ponine?" He whispered softly to the brunette that he held in his arms.

Eponine was sprawled on the bed with her head rested into Enjolras' shoulder and her little fingers dug into his shirt with all her might. Even when she was asleep, it looked as if she was sobbing with her eyes closed. Her entire body seemed to be trembling.

Enjolras rubbed her cheek softly, drawing tiny circles with the brush of his thumb, "Eponine," His voice, still gentle, was more audible.

She refused at first, desperately needing sleep, "Mmm?" Eponine opened one eye and saw Enjolras only a few inches away from her. Jumping back, she almost screamed, "Wha-?" She quickly glanced the scene and caught her breath. For a moment, she nearly forgot where she was...and why she was there.

_Why am I here?_ She asked herself as she rubbed her eyes, forgetting entirely that she had bruises covering a large portion of her face. And with that pain, Eponine remembered exactly why she was there. Enjolras sat closer to her and grabbed her hand for support. Letting her know that he was there for her.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, squeezing her fingers reassuringly.

Eponine took a deep breath, wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead, "I almost forgot... I don't have a home anymore," She quavered, doing her best to smile; to show she was okay...at least, Eponine felt that was the right approach. The last thing that needs to happen is to have Enjolras get worried... even though here she was staying in his home which is right next door to the one she fled from.

Enjolras grinned a bit, "What about school? Do you think you can go?" He wiped a few strands of hair from her angelic face. It was unfortunate, Enjolras thought, that such a beautiful woman is often covered in so many bruises.

Eponine sat up and brushed her hair back out of her face, "I have to go." She at last caught her breath.

"What about..."

She gently interrupted him, "We discussed this. No one's going to worry,"

"Well, I'm worried,"

Eponine gave a small giggle, "Well, I don't care," She teased.

Enjolras shook his head, "What about Gavroche?"

She slides out of the bed feeling the course of faint bruises throb throughout her body, "He rides the bus," She said through her gritted teeth.

On cue, he was there with an open hand to help her get to her feet, which she denied with a shake of her head.

"I can do it," Eponine whimpered.

"You are in no shape to go,"

Taking a deep breath, Eponine counted to three in her head and managed to finally stand on her feet, "I'm okay...not...a victim." She wheezed as she made her way to her bag of assorted clothing.

"Eponine..." He sounded rather disappointed. Enjolras hated seeing her in so much pain. Why was she so determined?

"I'm going, Enjolras." Eponine managed to say fluently through all the aches that remained in her body.

* * *

Much to his protests, Eponine was already in the building of the school. She did her best to walk as steady as possible but the more she seemed to focus on the walking, the more stiff her walk seemed to be. Limping ever step, clutching Enjolras for support which he was quick to offer.

Through all this effort to not cause attention to herself, everybody could see it. It seemed that right when Eponine walked through the doors, students already glanced at her with curious eyes, whispering remarks as they did so. She did her best to avoid any eye contact but they were everywhere.

The bell rang and Enjolras walked with her hand in hand to their first class. Every time someone did gasp in the sight of such dark heavy bruises, he'd scowl at them and shake his head. A sign to say 'don't bring it up'. Eponine glanced up at him with a weak smile and in response, he'd squeeze her hand.

Surprisingly, they were the first ones to Psych. Their teacher, Mrs. Tara, was sitting behind her desk organizing papers until she looked up at her two them both nearly jump, Mrs. Tara gave out a large gasp, "My heavens!" She squeaked with her wrinkly hand covering her mouth, "Whatever happened, dear? Oh my..." Her eyes were wide with terror.

Eponine tried to ease her worries with a smile which hurt to give, "My brother, you see, loves baseball." Telling the story made her stomach churn but she knew it was the right thing to do. Eponine continued with her forced smile, "He wanted to practice last night and you know..." She trailed off.

Enjolras looked down with his brows pulled together. He didn't like the fact that she could say the lie so honestly. She must be so used to telling the lie that it was so natural. Mrs. Tara on the other hand gave a rather obnoxious cackle, "Oh, dear. You know how boys are."

The fact that her teacher was laughing nearly to Eponine to shreds but she did what she always did.

Laugh through the pain.

* * *

Enjolras shook his head, "Eponine, I don't like this,"

The two were sitting in silence inside the library where no other student ever seemed to be. This vacancy seemed as an advantage to the both of them; a chance to talk and absorb the entire situation. They sat at their usual table side by side leaning on one another, "Hmmm?" Eponine asked, barely focused in the conversation.

"You look sick, 'Ponine," Enjolras whispered closely, wrapping his arm tighter around her, "It's best if you don't go to school tomorrow,"

Eponine huffs, "Enjolras," She pulls away so that they were eye-to-eye, "I'll be honest with you," Her tone was barely audible, "I don't like this either but I have to continue school...I need a future. Then it's off to a university and far away from here. Far, far, far away." Eponine could sense the hurt in his eyes, "I'm going to work on finding a place of my own in the meantime. I can't stay in that apartment forever...but..." She couldn't put her words together properly, "I don't want to be away from you." She managed to say.

Enjolras smiled in return, "I just don't know where you would stay, dear Juliet." He said in a playful tone, doing his best to lighten the mood, "You're right about staying out of the complex. It's for the best that you're as far away from them as possible...finding a place to stay at this age is really difficult."

She shook her head, "I know what you're thinking...I should of waited one more year instead of running away. I wasn't thinking about consequences...I just needed to get out of there. And I'm sorry about putting this all on your shoulders, Enjolras. It's selfish and if you want..."

Her statement was cut off by his lips pressed to hers, lingering for awhile before pulling away, "That's why I'm here, remember? I care about you, Eponine. I can't say that enough and yet you think I won't be able to handle any of it."

Eponine felt the familiar tingle of her lips, causing her face to go scarlet, "Well, as you know, my life is a mess,"

The bell rang, causing both to sigh in disappointment, "The likes of you and I, Eponine," He mumbled as he got to his feet and helped her up as well.

* * *

"Now that we have finished our French Revolution unit, we'll be moving on to..." Eponine's history teacher was once again monotone and easily shut out. She did her best to keep her eyes on Mr. Wess, proving that she was paying attention, but her mind wandered in a pattern it always did after traumatic events.

A few students would peer their questionable glances towards her every now and then...

That's when the giggling happened.

Shrinking into her chair, Eponine kept her eyes straight to her lecturing teacher but could still feel the haunting eyes daring her to look up at them. Whispers were hushed but piercing to her ears and with each whisper she could her name said with such disgust. The type of disgust her mother would giver...the kind that was spat..._pathetic_.

Once she saw Mr. Wess writing important information on the white board, Eponine distracted herself by writing them down on a loose piece of paper. Taking her pen in her trembling hands, she wrote down word for word. It was when she was writing the third bulletin when her tears splashed on the words and sentences, making them look disfigured. Eponine didn't even realize she was crying...She was too numb to realize.

Wiping the _pathetic_ tears with her sleeve, Eponine held back the shuddering gasps by tightening her throat. Taking easy breaths, she continued writing the notes.

The stares seemed more evident even though she didn't return the contact. Her eyes were stuck on the front of the room but her the murmurs and giggles made it even harder to concentrate...since when has she ever cared what they thought?Eponine has been teased all her life and yet it bothers her now in a time of vulnerability; her breaking point.

The clock wasn't on her side either. It must really love to see her suffer for being this slow. _Just five more minutes, 'Ponine_. She told herself, making sure her breathing was still at a steady rate.

Thankfully, Mr. Wess was on her side when he allowed the remainder of the class to be silent working time...though they didn't receive any homework that day in class.

Sitting back in her chair, Eponine covered her face with shaky hands, careful not to allow too much pressure on her bruises that seemed to amuse everyone in class. The giggles taunted her, made Eponine feel even worse than she thought it would. They were all laughing at her...

After a moment of gathering her strength, Eponine turned her head towards those who mocked her. Upon seeing the injured girl glance at them, their gaze dropped to the floor in an instant, still sputtering not to laugh. She was fueling with anger. What was so funny?

Eponine glared at the ignorant classmates, displaying how she felt about their stares and comments. What was supposed to make her feel triumphant, only made things worse when they all laughed at her attempt to glare at them. Even through the pain that this act caused, Eponine knew better than to be surprised that this would be the reaction of today's teens.

Casting her eyes back down, the glorious sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the school, causing ever student to jump up from the seat. As usual, Eponine was the last to leave but before she could head out the door, Mr. Wess stopped her, "Not so fast, Ms. Thenardier," A phrase that was rather familiar to them both.

With a deep breath, she spun on her heels and faced her concerned teacher, "Yes, Mr. Wess?" Eponine kept her voice as bright as possible.

"What happened?"

Eponine was surprised how quick he was to get to the chase rather than sugar-coating a statement, "My little brother, big baseball fan, was practicing with me outside in our backyard and he really put in effort into that one throw that I wasn't prepared and...well, you can see," She smirked and gestured towards the dark bruises that she just lied about.

Mr. Wess gave a slight nod, looking as if the story was done...unconvinced almost, "Really?"

She cocked her head to the side with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, sir, he loves his sports," Eponine gave a winning smile through the throbbing sensation on her cheeks.

Her teacher flipped through documents, "You know, when I was a kid, my brother and I always played baseball at the playground. I remember when I didn't catch one of his famous pitches and it hit me right on the cheek." He gave a faint chuckle but focused on the stacks of papers in front of him, "My bruise looked nothing like that though," Mr. Wess' eyes didn't move away from the documents, "It looked like you were hit with the ball repeatedly."

Eponine stepped back, "I-I...I need t-to get home now. My parents are p-probably wondering where I-I am," She stuttered, "Have a great D-day, Mr. Wess,"

Before he could say another word, Eponine fled.

* * *

**Reviews would be EXTREMELY helpful, lovely readers. What are your thoughts so far?**

**-_Ophelia_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Believe me, readers. I speak fluent English...but I make a lot of errors within my chapters that I don't realize until afterwards. I'm doing my best to correct them whenever I'm able too. Oh! And sorry for not updating in awhile. Thanks to all who have been following and reviewing. **

**To Alex-samsprout, thank you for your reviews! They make me blush every time!**

* * *

Gavroche, now in the back seat of Enjolras' truck, fiddled with his thumbs in his lap. No one even made an attempt to speak or look at one another. Even clearing their throats was hushed, as if not to disturb the others. 'Roche didn't like any of it. He still couldn't grasp the entire idea of 'running away'. In fact, he was still convinced that they were heading back home.

"...'Ponine?" His voice, so tiny and gentle, broke through the silence. No one made any movement to look up at the boy, "A-are we never going t-to live with m-mom and dad ever again?"

Enjolras took his focus off the red light to glance at Eponine who looked just as hurt as he did. They tried to determine who was going to converse with the concerned ten year-old, "'Roche," Eponine finally spoke up, keeping her eyes forward on the road, "I'm so sorry," She squeezed her hands for support the strength of holding back tears, "You are too young for this and I never wanted it to happen...believe me..." She could feel Enjolras' guilty eyes on her, "I am so sorry,"

Gavroche tilted his head to the side, "What's that gotta do with my question?" He asked simply, hoping to make his older sister crack a smile.

His attempt failed, "Gavroche, things are going to be different now, okay? It may even be worse than before," Eponine didn't even have to look in order to see her little brother's head drop, "But on the bright side," Eponine made her voice a bit more cheerful just for him, "they can't hurt us anymore."

There was tense pause before he asked, "So where do we stay?" His voice was barely audible.

Enjolras cleared his throat, signifying that it was his turn to speak, "I'm going to talk to Courfeyrac to see if you can stay at his place for awhile,"

"YAY!"

"Enjolras!" She hissed.

Enjolras eyes shot at Eponine's in an instant with much concern, "What?" He asked with a casual tone.

"What do you mean '_what'?_ They won't let him stay that long," She was frantic, "They'll be wondering and asking questions which will lead to CPS all over again!"

"...but 'Ponine!" Gavroche whined.

Enjolras glanced at Eponine while trying to reason with her calmly, "Helen loves Gavroche and Courfeyrac treats him like family. They'll understand if I tell them,"

Eponine was quick to argue, "If you tell them, they'll think me of a bad sister for not being able to take care of my brother on my own!"

Enjolras groaned and gripped the wheel, making is knuckles turn white, "You don't have to do _everything_ on your own, don't you get it? I'm still here! I am willing to help!" What Enjolras didn't realize was that he raised his voice to the point where he could feel the heat fluster his face.

In reflex to Enjolras' yelling, Eponine had swatted her hands over her ears; squeezing as tight as she could to block out any sound. This was something she always did when her father would yell at her when she was most vulnerable. Seeing this, Enjolras gave a sympathetic sigh.

"Eponine," He reached out to rest his free hand to her tiny shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell,"

Either she didn't hear him with her hands muffling her ears or it was she was too afraid to meet his eyes. He's never yelled like that before. Gavroche was taken back as well, startled to see someone other than their parents to talk to his sister in such a way. In fact, he was close to covering his ears too.

Enjolras parked in front of the complex, "Eponine, please, I'm so sorry." He said as he shifted so his was now looking at her, making her his only focus.

Eponine trembled slightly, feeling his hands rub up and down her back. Was she really afraid of Enjolras' outburst? This shouldn't bother her anymore. With that in mind, she slowly let her hands collapse back into her lap, keeping her gaze to the floor, "I-it's okay," She said through her tight throat, "I-it's okay," She added vaguely.

"I only want what is best, 'Ponine..."

Eponine suppress her sarcastic remark, "And taking my brother away is for the best?" She sneered icily.

"I'm not going away," Gavroche spoke up from the back seat, "I'm still going to see you, right?"

"Exactly," Enjolras said with much enthusiasm.

Eponine crossed her arms, she wasn't going to give in, "I'm not going to just drop of my brother, Enjolras! Do you understand-"

"No, I guess I don't understand," Enjolras said smoothly, "I don't but I do know that finding a place will be a lot easier. You'll save money a lot easier. Speaking of which, you have a shift tonight at the café."

She huffed, "What if they don't take him in?"

Gavroche lit up, "Is this a yes?!"

"Don't worry," Enjolras smirked, "I'll talk to them,"

* * *

"I'm bored!" Gavroche groaned.

He was leaning his back against a dusty book shelf while Eponine was toying with the pumps and mixtures that make the 'delicious coffee' everyone so desired...she was quite disgusted with the process, to be honest. Coffee wasn't really an enjoyable 'treat' for her.

"'Roche," She said shaking her head, "Just another hour and then we're out of here, okay?"

Cosette giggled from her station, sweeping the floor in front of the counter, "You're just a cutie, aren't you?" She said with a playful voice. Laughing even harder, when Gavroche hid behind the shelf he was rested upon. Eponine on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

"He isn't used to talking to girls," Eponine began stacking the cups in their designated sizes.

The blonde girl nearly squealed as she sat on the counter, resting her arm right on the cash registrar, "That's adorable! I've always wanted a little brother!" She sighed and shook her head. Changing the subject she looked down at Eponine who was leaning against the counter, looking rather dazed and distracted, "Hey," Cosette said, staring at the black and blue discoloration on her face, "Where did you get that?" She didn't see how damaging it was up close.

Eponine stiffened but gave a faint chuckle, "Oh, you know," she gave a smile that felt strong but in truth looked rather sickly, "Gavroche was practicing his famous baseball pitch and I wasn't able to catch it

The blonde girl raised a brow, seeming unsatisfied, "Yeah? How many times did you miss?"

"A couple,"

She cocked her head to the side, "Wait, so you didn't back out of the 'game' even when he hit you with the ball?"

"It was an accident,"

"But you let it continue...unless, of course, it wasn't a game..."

Eponine distracted herself by stacking the last of the cups in order, avoiding all contact to the curious Cosette. Even through this attempt, Cosette's eyes never left Eponine.

Clearing her throat, she spoke up again, "Eponine, do you remember any of it?" Cosette asked, as if in defeat.

Eponine froze with the cup in her hand. Unfortunately, being in such a state of shock, it ended up sliding from her hand and met the floor with a small thud. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath. The question seemed to knock her off her own feet... _Remember what?_ Eponine thought to herself. What was it Eponine was to remember? Without a word, she looked up at Cosette, urging her to continue.

"I didn't expect you to remember, Eponine...it was so long ago," Cosette twiddled with her thumbs that rested in her lap, "When I was little, maybe your brother's ago...or younger...my mom, before she passed away, left me with a family that lived in an alley..." She waited for any sign of understanding from Eponine, waiting for her to remember, "They also worked in a pub outside the alley where I cleaned every night..."

Eponine had no idea where this story was heading and what it had anything to do with her. But she was patient and listened intently.

"The mom of the family was...rather strict. She yelled all the time." Cosette gave a small chuckle to bring some humor into the serious matter, "The father often beat his daughter when she didn't do something right. Her mother used only one word to describe her daughter..._pathetic_."

Like a ton of bricks, Eponine suddenly remembered it all. Something she had done her best to push away for so long. A memory that she succeeded to put out of her mind for so long that it seemed like it never happened...that was until curious Cosette brought it back. Suddenly, an image flashed in Eponine's head...a small little girl, very dirty and very skinny with dull blonde hair, swept the dirty floors of a vacant pub. Mom in the corner counted the money like she always did at the end of the nights. Dad was on the floor wallowing in his own vomit, an image Eponine was used to seeing. This meant Cosette and Eponine both suffered together...or was she mean to her? Why couldn't she remember these things?

Cosette gave a small, warming grin, "You remember..." She said, searching into Eponine's eyes, "You were always hurt, 'Ponine. No matter what you did, it never ended well...I would never forget the way you used to cry and still tend to the infant in the box."

_Infant in the-?_ Oh, that's right. When Gavroche was a baby, the Thenardier family didn't want to spend the money for a crib or stroller for the baby so they used a cardboard box and filled it with blankets.

"And I know that what happened then still happens now...they haven't changed. And I'm sorry, I truly am, but you need to get out of there,"

Eponine huffed, "I already did. Thank you for your concern but I'm fine now,"

"Fine?! Look at those bruises!"

A bell chimed, a noise to signify there was a customer. Either they were shopping for a book or needed coffee but whatever it was, it caused both Cosette and Eponine to be alert and put a pin in their conversation because they both knew they'd be talking about it another time.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, lovely readers, I will for sure update tomorrow since there is no school tomorrow! Anyways, please let me know what is working for you so far. Any suggestions? Questions? Likes? **

_**-Ophelia**_


	25. Chapter 25

"I talked to Helen," Enjolras spoke softly in the quiet bedroom. Night fell and the only source of light was the crescent moon that aligned with his window perfectly. Gavroche was snoring softly under the assorted blankets dumped on the floor. Every now and then, he'd shift to find a more suitable position and drift off again.

Eponine was leaning against the bed post with Enjolras' hand laced with hers. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling fan above their heads, "What did she say?" Her voice was raspy due to being physically and emotionally exhausted.

He licked his lips, "She'd be happy to take Gavroche in,"

Such great news brought a small tug on Eponine's heart, "That's great," She said blandly, still staring at the fan with dull eyes, "Now he can be happy," Eponine added in the silence that followed.

"Eponine, we need to talk," Enjolras paused as if she was going to respond, "I know things have been really out of hand lately..."

"If you're going to apologize, I'll hurt you," Eponine glanced at him to give him a smile.

Enjolras grinned back, giving her hand a small squeeze, "I was going to compliment you on being so strong." Before she could deny the statement, he was quick to continue, "I mean it, 'Ponine. You don't see it but I do. Look at this from my eyes...you have dealt with this all your life, Eponine. You've faced it all." He gave her a reassuring smile, "Now it's over with."

"Over with..." Eponine repeated in befuddlement. Saying the sentence brought a wave of relief but at the same time, fear. Indeed, she was...somewhat away from her parents but what if they tried to find her? No, Eponine told herself, they don't care about her that much to have the authorities search for her...right? They never cared for her! Therefore, why the worry? She looked a bit uncertain, "It doesn't feel quite over with..." She mumbled, still going over everything inside her head.

Enjolras pulled her in a tight embrace, "It's going to take awhile," He spoke soothingly while stroking the back of her head, "Believe me, it will never _feel_ over with but...you almost have to pretend."

The last sentence pulled her thoughts aside. Eponine held onto him a bit tighter, "What do you mean?"

"I mean-" He tried to gather the right words, "this is a situation way above us. It's something that doesn't happen often to people." Enjolras pulled his eyebrows together as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "We...er...you are so used to that neglect. You grew up with it, I mean. And once you're away from it all, you just expect it to happen again. It never leaves you." He gives a stiff chuckle, "Then there's the paranoid stage where you feel as if they will come back and find you. Usually that's the first stage."

"And the second?" Eponine asked curiously.

He licked his lips, "The push-away stage," The silence gave Enjolras the clue that Eponine was confused, "that's when you push everyone away for no apparent reason. Then, following that, is the vulnerable state. When you beg for everyone to come back because you need them."

"How do you know all this?"

"The internet,"

Eponine pulled away to look up at him, "How do you know, Enjolras?" She asked, enunciating every word.

There was a pause before he fixed his eyes towards the book shelf, staring at the distant picture frames. Even in the dimly lit room, he could still pick out the photo of his mother. Enjolras looked back at Eponine with softer eyes, "I just told you...the internet,"

Her stomach dropped. Did he not trust her? Why couldn't he open up with her? "Enjolas," She took his hand and locked their gaze together, showing determination, "You can tell me," Her voice was a low and hushed whisper now.

"It's something I don't like to talk about..."

She was quick to intervene, "I've told you so much, Enjolras. I've told you everything there is to know...you're so involved in my life when I don't know a thing about yours," Eponine never thought about this but she realized it was true. Enjolras hasn't shared much about his life except for his mother's tumor and that he had an Uncle. And yet there is a huge chunk of his life she has yet to learn that he is too afraid to share. How bad could it possibly be? Obviously, he's hurt over the subject but that's a side of him that Eponine somewhat liked to see. Of course, it hurt to see him so vulnerable but it gave her the feeling that someone actually trusts her enough to show her that side of themselves. And she wanted Enjolras to trust her the same way she trusted him.

Enjolras slipped his hand out of hers, "Eponine..." He shook his head and scooted away a few inches.

"I'm not going to let this conversation slide, Enjolras. I care about you...I'm here for you." Eponine got closer to him so that he was forced to look up at her, "It's my turn to know what is you are going through,"

"...It's all behind me, 'Ponine. It's over with,"

"Really? Is it really?" She pursed her lips, "You just told me that it will never feel over with. Why are you lying to me, Enjolras?"

Enjolras looked up at here, trying to match her sincerity only to look almost broken, "Don't," He said with a staggered breath, "Don't do this to me,"

She attempted to grab his hand again, "What's there to hide? I'm here for you..."

"I don't like to...open up," He said with much distaste, his nose scrunched up, "I've never really told anyone..."

Eponine gave him a smile, "Then let me be the first to know..." Playfully she added, "It'll be out little secret," She whispered.

Enjolras looked down and chuckled lightly, "I don't even know where to start..." He kept his eyes on the hand that was laced with Eponine's, "It was my mother, father, and I," It looked as if it was a struggle to continue but he pulled through, "We lived in a small house outside the city and my father worked a mechanic. He even had his own garage...he loved his job and, of course, my mother. He always had these odd outbursts and got angry rather easily but mom always knew how to calm him down so he couldn't continue getting angry. Sometimes, it looked like he was going to hurt someone with all that anger, but mom would take his hand and eased his tempter," His smile faded away, "Then my mom started getting these weird headaches but we didn't take it seriously. Soon enough she started to constantly vomit... I told dad that we should take her to see the doctor...but he thought it was the average stomach flu so he kept her in bed at home instead of treatment...

"One day, she got up to get a glass of water but she wobbled as if she forgot how to walk...I thought she was being funny at the time considering that I was only a kid. Then she fell to floor and started moving her limbs everywhere; having some odd spasm on the kitchen ground...I was scared because I didn't know what to do and dad was in his room napping." Enjolras clenched his jaw, feeling sick to his stomach with the image inside his mind, "And the worst part is I let it go on for about three minutes before I finally got dad. Three minutes of watching my mom have a seizure...

"Once I got dad, he reacted faster than I could. He called an ambulance and they took her to the emergency room. We spent the night there and the whole time, dad held his head in hands praying and praying. We weren't even religious but there he was...praying. The doctors pulled my dad aside and told him about her tumor and how is was already at such risk that it would almost take a miracle to 'cure' it dad told me. As for mom, she stayed at the hospital." He twitched a broken smile, "She told me it was like a hotel because they gave her food in bed and they took really good care of her.

"She'd always tell me there was a baseball inside her head and that they were going to get out. She would laugh about it too...Y-you'd think there was nothing wrong with her at all. After a few more visits, she began wearing a scarf over her head. She explained to me that while she was sleeping, someone stole her hair throughout the night and left her a red scarf instead." He smiled, "She loved that scarf; wore it all the time. Another few weeks passed and she wasn't looking too good. In fact, she could barely speak. She said hi to me with slurred words...she couldn't talk like she used. When she opened up her arms to hug me, they flapped around as if she couldn't hold them up right anymore.

"She looked so sick and tired and weak and..." He trailed on with tears welling up in his eyes, "But she still smiled, reminding me that she'll be just fine and that they were getting closer and closer to getting the baseball out of her head." There was a long pause before a tear made it's way from his wet eyes, "That was my last visit,"

Eponine nearly gasped but tried to remain calm and quiet so Enjolras would continue.

"When we got home, after hearing that she passed away during surgery, my dad just...snapped; broke down. We went home, no one was there to calm his rage anymore... and he destroyed the whole place. Pulled the curtains down, broke the plates, knock over picture frames, knock over the table, everything that was in his way was crushed or shred." The tears now spilled in numbers and groups, "I told him to stop...It was mom's favorite plates and curtains and that she wouldn't like it if he continued...And the way he looked at me." Enjolras shook his head, "I'll never forget the way he looked at me when I said that. He was holding a plate in his hand that was prepared to hit the wall but instead, he aimed it at me. He yelled and said it was all my fault that mom died because I didn't pray or help.

"I told him I'm sorry but he kept throwing absurd accusations; blaming me for everything. The plates kept coming my way and ran away from him and hid in my room. It went all like that for another eight or nine years before the neighbors overheard yelling and crashing coming from the house, they called CPS and here I am. Living with my mom's brother in the city."

Eponine was quick to wrap him up in her arms, "I'm so sorry," She said against his shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry," Eponine was still in shock about the whole story. Especially since the only person that cared for him died, leaving him with a terrible father. She never expected Enjolras went through anything remotely close to that. Now she understood why he never wanted to talk about it.

Enjolras held her even closer, "That felt good," He closed his eyes and kissed Eponine's temple, "I'm sorta...glad I told you,"

Eponine was teary eyed when she looked back up at Enjolras, "I-I'm sorry," She said once again, feeling unable to say anything else to describe what it was she was feeling for him.

"That's why I called CPS, 'Ponine." He looked down at her and wiped a tear from her bruised face very gently, "There needed to be an end to the suffering. The end to mine happened after nine long years. As for you? You've been in this situation for seventeen years? That's too long, Eponine. Too long," Enjolras kissed her forehead before pulling her back into another embrace, "Someone needed to do it," He murmured against her hair, "And, to be honest, no one was willing to do it but me,"

She closed her eyes, "I guess I'm very lucky then,"

Enjolras chuckled and rested his head on top of hers, "I love you,"

Both of them froze at the word. He didn't mean to but it slipped, he was too caught up in the moment that he said what was on his mind. Eponine has never heard such words from anyone other than her little brother. Hearing it from Enjolras nearly made her faint. Their arms still locked around the other but no one said a word. They both were too afraid of what the other had to say.

After several moments, Eponine finally took in the words as they were and blushed deeply before burying her head even further into his chest, "I love you too," She said with all the confidence she could collect.

* * *

**Reviews would be very, very, very helpful.**

_**-Ophelia**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the delay, lovely readers. Thank you, as always, to all my reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: Just to clear the confusion, I don't own Les Mis but I would love to**

* * *

Gavroche repositioned the heavy backpack that slung over his shoulder limply. Looking down at his worn out sneakers, he was unable to say goodbye to his older sister. Even after Eponine kneeled down so that they were eye-to-eye, his eyes still cast down.

"Hey," She gave him a smile that tugged her heart, "It's alright," Eponine soothed, "This is Courfeyrac's family! They'll take good care of you," Playfully, she ruffled his dirty blonde hair, "Why the long face, 'Roche?"

Enjolras stood behind watching the two siblings communicate on the doorstep of Courfeyrac's home. He could see the tears behind Eponine's smile and how she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Gavroche living in someone else's home and not with her.

Gavroche crossed his arms and glanced up at her with a pout, "When will I see you again?" He mumbled under his breath.

Eponine's chest tightened and yet she managed to give a warm giggle, "Don't say that like you'll actually miss me, 'Roche." She studied his features and how hurt he looked. Here she was, leaving her brother to the safest family she's ever known; barely known to be honest. Eponine smirked, "Are you getting soft?"

Gavroche his his grin by pulling his chin towards his chest, "No," he said through a suppressed chuckle.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tighter than she usually did, "This isn't a goodbye forever, alright?" Her hand rested on the back of his neck to hold him in the embrace longer, "If you need to, call Enjolras and I'll be there to talk to you."

His tiny chin was pulled even closer into her shoulder, causing the warm embrace to be a painful crush of emotions, "Will you see me after school?" His voice nearly broke but he did his best to hide it.

Closing her eyes, Eponine felt her throat swell as one tear rolled down her cheek, "No," She shuddered, "They'll pick you up everyday but I'll make sure I visit you often, okay?" Eponine felt hot liquid soak her shoulder. In response, she rubbed his back and held him even tighter, "Nothing will change between us, 'Roche, there's just a bit of space."

"You c-cross y-your h-heart?" His breathing was uneven by now; replaced with uncontrollable sobbing.

Eponine pulled him away to look at him straight into his puffy red eyes, "I cross my heart," She fought the lump in her throat and made an 'X' across her heavy chest with her index finger.

Grinning with a tear hung on the corner of his mouth, he cleared his speech, "Hope to die?"

_"Stick a needle in my eye,"_

* * *

Enjolras and Eponine got done with another shift at the café/bookstore. They sat in the motionless car that parked right in front of the apartment complex. The key was out of the ignition and the only sound was the shuddered breathing of Eponine. Only a few hours ago, she let her brother go and it already feels like it's been three weeks without him.

"...'Ponine,"

"I don't want to talk about it," She replied weakly, turning to a concerned Enjolras, "Let's talk about you,"

Enjolras shook his head with a small smile, "Hope about we talk to the one who is in a whole world of pain right now,"

"Well, from what I learned, that's both of us,"

He fumbled with the keys in his shaky hands, "I already told you everything, 'Ponine. What else is there to know?"

"A lot,"

Enjolras gave a long sigh, "I don't want to so this right now," There was a long, tense pause before he spoke up to spark a conversation again, "Have you thought of a place to live?"

Eponine inwardly groaned, the last thing she wanted to discuss was about the whole 'runaway' concept. She was already scared of the idea of her parents calling the cops. She keeps telling herself that they wouldn't do that because they don't care, which was true. But her parents were furious at her and like to... 'get even' with others. Running away is the only option but a dangerous one at most. The consequences of looking for a place to stay is what tied her down to the guilt of doing what she did. Yes, she was free but now she was shackled in the chains of reality and living on her own.

Enjolras saw that she wasn't responding and quickly defended his question with an apology, "Not that I want you to leave or anything...I'm just scared for you since your parents live one room away from where you are...we don't have to talk about this...I didn't mean...I'm sorry,"

She giggled and gave him a winning smile, "Sorry for what? I was just thinking, 'Jolras,"

He huffed and curly strand that partially covered his eye, "Don't call me that," Enjolras chuckled, making Eponine laugh with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Enjy,"

"You crossed the line,"

She leans further so that she is nearly kneeling on the passenger seat just to be only inches away from him, "What line did I cross,"

Enjolras leans to give her a quick peck on the lips, "Not this one,"

* * *

"Will he be okay? What did he eat before he went to bed? Spicy food gives him nightmares..." Eponine frantically paced around the small bedroom, "This isn't good...do you think he's okay? What if something happens in the night?" She flopped on the bed, covering her face with his blankets and pillows, "I could never live with myself if something happened to him..."

Enjolras was both amused and worried at the same time. Amused because she came up the most absurd scenarios that would happen if she wasn't there to protect her brother and how jumpy she was upon realizing even more situations that would end up with her brother being in danger. He was also rather worried for Eponine as well, seeing her pace around the room and look almost lost without her sibling. The boy she has devoted her life to was now out of the house and residing in someone else's protection.

"...'Ponine, I think you should lay down and sleep now." He patted the empty space next to him and pulled open the covers for both of them to lay under.

She couldn't help but jump inside the space provided and hold onto Enjolras, who allowed her to cling onto him for comfort, "I failed him," Eponine though aloud with her heart sinking at the realization.

Enjolras was quick to object but Eponine continued on anyway.

"It's always been my job to protect him and I can't even do that anymore," She said icily.

"Don't say that," He rubbed her back with gentle strokes, "You are protecting him, 'Ponine. You know that this is best for the both of you. That's all that matters, right? Take deep breaths and know that where he is now, he is in just as good of hands." Eponine felt her eyes growing heavier, "Just rest, close your eyes, and keep breathing. We're going to get through this together, 'Ponine. You and I." He murmured into her hair, "You don't have to be on your own anymore. I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to hurt you," His words were fading away as she closed the eyes that wanted so desperately to keep open.

_It was a dark, pitch black room. She had no clue where she was. _

_One sound caught her attention. A cackle of some kind. A very familiar cackle._

_'Pathetic' The word echoed in the dark space, ringing in her ears like a death toll, 'Worthless, nothing'_

_'Pathetic!' The piercing voice came closer and closer._

_Backing away for a search of protection, something bumped into her from behind. In a hushed, transparent whisper, 'Pathetic' chilled up and down her spine._

_Running away blindly from the source of cackling laughter, Eponine saw a light. The kind of light that escapes through a door. Full of promise and safety. Trusting this as a safe haven from the horrors of laughter, she pushed herself even further. _

_But the light wasn't getting any closer, in fact, it looked as if it was going farther away, leaving her to the world of darkness and laughter._

_The light kept moving away as she increased her sprint. The harder she tries, the less she succeeds._

_Falling to the floor, the cackles and insults swarmed around her in the dark. Breaking her, haunting her. _

_She had not escape._

"Eponine!"

_'PATHETIC'_

_She was trapped in the swarm, the light was no longer visible._

"Hey, hey,"

Jolting upright, Eponine was ready to scream until warm arms held her tightly; shielding her from any other harm that is yet to come her way.

"You're okay, you're okay," Enjolras repeated; his voice getting softer as he felt the tense girl in his arm start to ease back, "It's not real,"

Eponine blinked a few times before taking in his words to comfort. After awhile of these soothing, reassuring words, Eponine fell back into the pillows lazily. It was as if she was never woken up, Enjolras observed. Holding her closer to him, he rested his chin on top of her head, still whispering words of comfort.

All this was still new to Enjolras. Holding a girl, cradling her to sleep, giving her a place to stay...This was definitely out of the ordinary compared to other couples and their troubles. But in a way, Enjolras liked it. He liked that Eponine allowed him to hold her like this and be protecting. It made him feel significant; it gave him purpose. He's never felt so important since his mother passed. He hasn't opened to anyone about his past like he has for Eponine.

He hasn't had second thoughts about Eponine, not one. Yes, it was a roller coaster with her but he was enjoying the ride. He loved being there for her, holding her like this, and even wiping away the tears. He felt like a hero... Her hero.

Holding the sleepy girl in his arms even closer, his kissed the small spot on her temple and whispered softly in her ear, "I'll always be here, I'll always be yours,"

A smile crept on Eponine's lips which came unnoticed by Enjolras. Satisfied, he rested his head on hers and never dared to move his protective arms away from her.

* * *

**R/R, please**

_**-Ophelia**_


	27. Chapter 27

**...Reviewers?...Are you out there?...Where'd you go?**

* * *

Several weeks past and as they progressed, Enjolras observed, Eponine's health worsened.

Due to lack of sleep, dark and heavy rings surrounded her eyes, making them less appealing to stare into. The once shimmer that sparkled in her eyes were now filled with swollen red pain. The only shimmer she had now was the tears that always threatened to fall.

Her cheeks were sunken in, making her a bony and sick-looking little girl. Her stomach got thinner, meaning there was nothing but ribs now. Of course, Enjolras did his best to feed Eponine and have her sleep at the right time. Through all this effort, she would only smile weakly and say 'Maybe tomorrow'. Translation for: 'I'm not going to get any better so stop helping me'. The bruises that covered her weren't as evident anymore but Enjolras could see her pain as she sat up or walked.

Maybe it wasn't the external pain anymore, Enjolras pondered. The bruises have healed to a point where the wincing usually stops and it was a healthy shade of brown rather than blue and black. Eponine was paranoid, that's why she isn't sleeping. Every time a police car pulls up somewhere, she gets the urge to run away and hide.

Running, running, running. That's what her life was now. Running from her problems. Eponine was still scared, some days, to even attend school. What if her parents were in fact tracking her down and the first place they would look for was her school...Enjolras knew something wasn't right when they saw a police car parked in from of the complex two weeks ago. Ever since, Eponine couldn't sleep without the thought of a policeman breaking down the door and sending back to the hell she tried running away from.

"Eponine!"

Mr. Wess' thunderous voice made the whole class jump. Now caught out of her haze, Eponine looked up at the history teacher with weary eyes, ready to hear his monotone lecture voice turn into a threatening tone. Biting her tongue, she was mentally preparing herself for the words he might say to her. 'Sleeping again, Thenardier?' 'Counselor's office, now!' 'Go see the dean!'

Eponine was surprised when Mr. Wess had nothing further to say. Instead, he shot her a glare that says 'Don't do that again' but turned back around and continued the lecture. Obeying, somewhat, Eponine glued her eyes on the board but didn't take in the information. Yes, her mind wandered back to the previous matters she was going through but did her best to hide it all.

After a long lecture the bell rang, making every dead silent student wake from their sleepy state and spark alive. The sound of backpacks zipping and papers crumbling, like clockwork, followed after the bell.

"Thenardier," Mr. Wess removed his tiny specs from off his nose and into the pocket of his button up collared shirt. Making himself comfortable by sitting on his desk, he cleared his throat, "Have a seat, please,"

"Actually, Mr. Wess..."

"Sit,"

Eponine, in defeat, sulked back into her chair, "Mr. Wess, I'm sorry..." Her apologize was interrupted.

"Is it lack of sleep?" He asked, crossing his arms, "First it was the bruises and now this?"

She kept her eyes down onto her desk, biting her lip to stop it from quivering. Eponine didn't want to have this talk anymore. Especially not with her history teacher, "It's nothing," Her throat tightened, "I've been caught up with homework..."

Mr. Wess nodded but didn't show any sign of understanding, "How's everything at home?"

_What home?_ Eponine suppressed the sarcastic remark, "Fine, why?"

He took his specs and wiped them off with the sleeve of his shirt, "Should I contact parents at home?"

"NO!" She blurted before collecting herself again. Looking up, Eponine saw that Mr. Wess wasn't shocked at such a reaction, "T-that won't b-be necessary,"

Mr. Wess put his glasses back on the tip of his nose, "I'll ask again, Ms. Thenardier," He slurred her last name in almost a threatening tone, "How is everything at home?"

Eponine tapped her pencil mindlessly against the desk, needing some sort of distraction, "I-I have it all under control," She mumbled, her eyes locked on the pencil in her hands.

"What exactly is under control?"

Eponine could taste the blood coming from her bottom lip that was trapped between her teeth, "Mr. Wess, somebody is waiting for me and..."

"What exactly under control?"

She sighed and noticed the pencil trembled in her shaking hands. Her grip around it tightened as she continued, "I'm just very tired and stressed out, so may I please leave?" Eponine's patience was getting tested.

Through this conversation that caused Eponine much distress, Mr. Wess was still relaxed and talked very slowly, "Where did you really get those bruises? The ones from weeks before?"

"My little brother," Eponine asked, rather annoyed.

"Oh, yes, the baseball incident, yes?"

"Yes!"

Mr. Wess shook his head, "Those weren't bruises from a baseball, Eponine,"

Something inside Eponine ticked. She could feel her eye twitch uncomfortably. Her words, cold as ice, spat through her teeth, "Why does it matter?!" The pencil in her hand snapped, "You are a teacher! Not a counselor! I don't need to tell you anything! I don't need you to make things worse than they already are!"

Grabbing her messenger bag, Eponine stood up and ignored Mr. Wess' concerned stare as she made her way out.

* * *

Enjolras was waiting by the door outside the door of the history classroom where he always waited for her. His back leaned against the brick wall next to the door, listening curiously to the conversation from within the class. At first, he didn't wanted to eavesdrop on the private conversation but the door was wide open...

After waiting a great deal of time, he grew impatient and started to walk towards the door. That was until he heard a sudden pattern of the conversation. He heard Eponine's voice break through in a piecing yell. The pain behind her voice caused him to bolt upright and listen even closer. But before he could, he remembered how Eponine always said she wasn't a victim and didn't need to be 'spoon fed' all the time.

But he disobeyed these statements and walked inside the history class, ready to protect Eponine from whatever it was caused her to scream. Once he made his way to the door frame, he saw Eponine was violently striding toward him, showing no signs of stopping for any reason. Before he had time to react, Eponine ran into him with a huff but didn't stop moving. Continuing her furious chase, she kept her back towards Enjolras and mindlessly descended the stairs.

Desperately trying to keep up with her, Enjolras called out, "'Ponine!" He skipped the last few steps to be at her side, and still she didn't slow down. If anything, she sped up, "Hey, hey," He was lost behind her once again, "Eponine!"

Now outside, Enjolras noticed Eponine was heading the opposite direction of the parking lot and to the sidewalk.

"'Ponine! The car is this way," Enjolras yelled back, utterly confused to this sudden behavior.

"I'm walking!" Her voice echoed, leaving Enjolras to halt in his tracks. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as Enjolras get further and further behind her and eventually disappeared.

* * *

Holding herself to at least make an effort to keep warm, Eponine walked in a part of town didn't recognize. The pace of her walking didn't seem to change, it still seemed that she was running away. She didn't know where she was going or why she pushed him away. But for some reason, she didn't care. She felt a small load on her shoulders lift the further she walked. Being all alone, she finally felt the freedom to think and escape the pain that awaits her.

Through this freedom, she she still questioned why she left Enjolras...he was always there for her and meant no means of causing her any stress. Maybe she shouldn't of left him behind but instead bring him along to take this escape with her. Enjolras was so important to her and she left him in the dust. How will she confront him about this? What was wrong with her? After so long, she complained about being alone...look at her now. Pushing everything away to be by her self.

Eponine found a nearby bench resting under a lonely street lamp. Lazily falling onto the rickety old bench, Eponine curled her knees up to her chin and allowed the tears she had been keeping in for so long release in this new profound freedom.

She ran away from home, she should be happy. Enjolras said that he loved her, she should be with him. Mr. Wess, her history teacher, reached out to her, she should be telling others of the hell she went through. Eponine knew she had to seek help in order to get better. She thought she was doing everything right. Letting Enjolras in her life, running away from home...it all sounded promising.

But looking back, Eponine thought her life was a lot easier before. Sure, she had to deal with her parents but she could handle it all. But running away from everything?

Was this a temporary escape or was she really running away?

Eponine sniffled and wiped her tears. She knew she can't leave Enjolras and Gavroche. Is she really this selfish?

"What's the point?" Eponine thought aloud as the tears flooded her vision. What was the point of running away from her troubles like this? What was this 'freak out' going to solve?

Getting off the bench, she headed back the direction she came from. Hopefully able to find her way back.

* * *

Enjolras didn't give up. He's been driving for what feels like an hour now. His eyes barely focused on the road and more on the sidewalks and alleys in search of Eponine.

He immediately recognized what it was she was going through. It was just as he explained to her weeks ago. The 'Shut everyone out' stage. Enjolras knew she was going to do it eventually but not like this. Not running away without letting him know where she was going.

He took another turn into downtown, hopefully she was staying in the parts of the city he knew. He drove past several stores a few times but no luck was found downtown. Now Enjolras got desperate. What if something were to happen to Eponine? Where would she go off to? His heart hammered at the feeling of losing someone. Not just _someone_, this was Eponine. The only person he truly cares about is lost and he doesn't have any clue of where she would end up.

_This is all my fault_, he though inwardly. If only he had followed Eponine the entire time instead of giving her what she wanted; space. What really set her off though? She seemed okay this morning, he observed. Did it have to do with the conversation she had with her history teacher? What was it she was running from? Is it smart to pursue her at a time like this? All she wants is space...she'll make her way back to the complex, right?

Enjolras' questions made him just want to ram his head into the wheel and for Eponine to appear in his sight.

He had to keep going, he knew that. Sure, she might scold him for not giving her space but he'd much rather have that rather than never seeing her again.

* * *

Eponine walked past an unlit alley only to be barked at by a random, unhealthy-looking stranger, "Hey, pretty lady!" His words barely commuted, "Pretty lady gotta dolla'?"

Her pace only quickened, "No, I'm sorry," She muttered.

"But pretty lady!" He jogged up to her and they were now walking side-by-side. He made extra effort just to walk right in front of her but still managed to keep eye contact by walking backwards. His greasy black locks were kept under a beanie. His beard was rough and had bits of white powder patched in certain areas. He grinned at her, flashing his yellow rotten teeth proudly, "Pretty lady, what're you doin' in these parts?"

Eponine dodged him by crossing the street the opposite sidewalk but apparently, the homeless man had no filter and ended up walking right in front of her once again, "Please go away,"

The homeless man flashed his rotten smile once again, sending chills down her spine at the sight of how wicked his grin, "I only wanna help'a pretty lady!" A gloved hand reached to touch a lock of hair. In response, Eponine pushed the hand away and tried making a run for it but the gloved hand now yanked on the locks with a powerful blow, "Pretty lady, I jus' wanna have some fun!" His playful tone was darker, huskier.

Eponine screamed and tried to grab the lock of hair from his clutch, "LET GO!" She sobbed as the homeless man used her hair as a leash of some sort. At the sight of 'Pretty Lady' crying, he gave a wheezing laugh and coughed uncontrollably.

"Is pretty lady stuck?" Again, he yanked the strand of hair, causing her to scream even louder.

As all this occurred, Eponine kept thinking of how no one in the city would be awake at this hour...that or they just didn't bother help victims anymore, "PLEASE! LET GO!"

The homeless man wheezed and twirled her around in a violent circle by the fistful of hair, "Pretty Lady has manners!"

Punching her in the chest, an image appeared in her mind: _Dad grabbed a lock of hair and dared her to look into his eyes. After failing to so do, he hit her over and over and over __again.  
_

No, she can't be the victim anymore. After another painful yank of her hair, Eponine let her foot follow the direction of the pull, which was towards the homeless man. After she heard a successful groan escape his lips, Eponine found this an opportunity to flee. Pushing her legs to start moving, she felt the familiar tug once again which meant that the homeless man still held onto her hair tightly.

"Oh, but Pretty Lady, don't cha wanna have fun? That s'all this is, Pretty Lady,"

Desperate to flee, she flung her limbs left and right in attempt to wound the attacker some how, "GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" She screamed with all the lung power she could gather, "HELP! PLEASE!" Those two words were the only thing left that could save her from this situation.

"Pretty Lady, inside voices," The homeless man grabbed her hair and started pulling her towards the alley across the street.

Eponine tried her best to fight through the throbbing pain on her hairline as she rejected to go where the man pulled her, "HELP!"

The alley was getting closer and closer as he continued yanking her like a disobeying pet. The unimaginable horrors awaited her there...these could be her last moments. Looking out towards the street lamp, the only source of light on the street, she did her best to keep the image inside her mind before she was pulled to the dark.

That's when she saw a light creeping up the street. Headlights.

"HELP! HELP!" She screamed over and over, trying to keep a majority of her body outside the alley.

The familiar truck stopped, "EPONINE!"

"ENJOLRAS!"

Stepping into the alley, Eponine couldn't see any part of Enjolras except for the outline of his body which headed towards the attacker that still held onto Eponine's locks of hair.

"Let her go!" Enjolras couldn't see in the dark but knew Eponine was in danger. He could see the figure of the person next to Eponine and assumed it as a target. It took one good punch to the jaw to set Eponine free from whatever it was that tied her down.

Once he felt her push forward into his chest, he held onto her forearm and pulled her towards the truck. They had no time for greetings or explanations since they both felt at danger and desperate to flee the scene. They were both in their seats and he stomped on the gas pedal and didn't even bother to buckle his seatbelt.

* * *

**Well, what did you think readers? R/R, please**

_**-Ophelia**_


	28. Chapter 28

Even though they were at a safe distance from the alley, Eponine was still shaking and out of breath, Looking up at Enjolras, who was trembling behind the wheel, she waited. Waited for him to say something, scold her, or tell her how dumb she was for running off like that. But instead she was granted with silence and tears threatening to spill in her eyes. Staring at him now, she was desperate for him to look at her, comfort her, anything.

"...'Jolras..." She mumbled through her tight throat. Watching him carefully, there was still no response. Now at a red light, he dropped his head into his hands and let out a heaving sigh and mumbled a collection of curses, "I-I..." Words meant nothing, she knew that. No matter what she was going to say, Enjolras wasn't going to respond, "...'m sorry," Eponine's speech, like her breathing, was uneven.

Enjolras lifted his head out of his hands and continued to mindlessly drive when the light was green again, "Sorry?" He asked under his breath. The word was hung in the air, causing Eponine to be silent and wait to see if there was more to say. It seemed like an eternity until he spoke up again, "Sorry?" Was all he said before parking in front of the complex.

"I'm so sorry," Her tears were uncontrollable now, falling in painful numbers, "I-I didn't...didn't m-mean to," Her sob was desperate and violent, "I-I w-wasn't..." Eponine's apology was cut off by his arms wrapping securely around her.

"Sorry? What-?" Enjolras' voice was soothing and so close, "Why are you sorry? Eponine..."

A soft cry escaped her lips as she held him closer to her, "I d-don't know what I-I was thinking," Her words were so fast, making it almost impossible to understand.

"Eponine, don't speak, don't speak," He soothed, breaking the embrace to stare into her swollen eyes, "Listen to me," He kept his hand tucked under her chin so she was looking at all times, "I understand exactly what happened, so don't apologize, 'Ponine. There is no need, okay?" Slowly, she gave a shaky nod, "Remember the stages I was talking about? It was a few weeks ago? Well, right now you're in the 'Shut everyone out phase'," Before she could explain herself, he shook his head, "I get it, I do. It's normal to push everyone that cares away. It's seems like a grand idea to solve things by yourself but you have to understand that what you're going through...it isn't something you can solve so easily. It takes time." Enjolras took both her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

He closed his eyes and continued, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't with you, Eponine," He clenched his jaw and opened his eyes, forcing himself to look at the vulnerable girl, "I should've followed you and made sure you were alright but...I-I'm so sorry...this is all my fault,"

Eponine did her best to take deep breaths but the anxiety was just too much, "S-So you...aren't mad at me?"

Enjolras pulled his eyebrows together. Eponine must be so used to her parents' rage and grudges. Softening his voice, he told her gently, "Mad? No, I'm not mad. I was worried. I'm still worried. Thank God I found you before-" He stopped himself right there when he saw Eponine cringe at the words that were about to be said, "What matters right now is that you are here and safe, okay?"

"I'm sorry," She pried her hands from his and covered her face in shame. _So weak, so pathetic_, she thought to herself._ How dare you allow him to see you like this. Not a victim. Not a victim_. She chanted but the more she did, the more she fell apart, "Why does this happen?"

Enjolras looked at her questionably but allowed her to continue.

"I can't escape," Eponine wiped tears furiously, "Everywhere I go, there is always trouble,"

"That isn't-"

She cut him off, "Don't tell me it isn't true because it is," Looking up at him with her swollen red eyes, she continued her rant, "I'm just a magnet for trouble," Eponine summed up, "It doesn't matter where I am, there is always trouble waiting for me...You could've been hurt because of me..." Eponine could see the amount of confusion Enjolras displayed, "That old man had a grip, he could've hurt you."

Shaking his head, Enjolras couldn't hear it anymore. He was tired of Eponine blaming herself, "Hurt me? Eponine, he could've killed you...or worse!" His voice gradually got louder, "What happened back there was not your fault and you aren't going to push me away! Stop pushing! If you feel like you are in danger all the time then I'm not going to leave you alone! That isn't how it works, Eponine! I know that you are used to facing these things without help or support but that doesn't mean is has to always be like that!"

"Why are you yelling?!"

"_Because I care!" _

Eponine flinched at the intensity in his voice. She wasn't sure about approaching him in such a state of anger. He was so angry and yet the words were so gentle. The silence following after allowed both to take in a deep breath and start over.

"Look," Enjolras looked down at his hands that were now unclenched fists, "What happened did happen and I'm glad you're okay. There is no need to apologize because it isn't your fault. You are _not _a magnet for trouble. Bad things...just happen. But good things happen too." He gave her slight smile, "You'll see what I mean. It just takes time."

* * *

_Pretty Lady, Pretty Lady_

Enjolras felt the bed shift every now and then. He assumed Eponine was just finding a more comfortable position. After all, his mattress was a bit stiff. So he fell back asleep.

_Pretty Lady, I just want to have some fun! Pretty Lady!_

Eponine mumbled as she tossed and turned, nearly falling off the bed. Enjolras stirred once again upon hearing the girl shift again and again, "...'Ponine," He wiped his eyes open and tried to focus, "Hey, 'Ponine,"

_Pretty Lady! Look at me you pathetic-_

"Eponine!" Enjolras shook her with all his might.

Before her eyes opened, Eponine pushed at Enjolras, "GET OFF! GET OFF ME! DON'T YOU DARE-STOP! GET OFF!" Her fists flew in every direction. There was only one thought that echoed in her mind: _I can't let this happen to me again_, "GET OFF!"

Enjolras took every punch and every kick but didn't stop attempt to comfort her, "Hey, hey, hey," He crawled closer to her and tried to grab her arms. He grabbed her forearm gently but this gesture was found threatening to the delirious Eponine for her response was to break free and fall to the ground. She was now hyperventilating and crawling away desperately, "Eponine, hey, it's me," Enjolras slid off the bed and kept his distance, "It was just a dream..."

Eponine's breath quavered, "But I-I...He was..."

"Just. A. Dream." Enjolras couldn't see her in the dark but could her panting in the corner.

Before she could crawl back to bed, a knock alarmed the both of them.

"Enjolras, what's going on in there?" The voice came from behind the door.

"It's my uncle..." Enjolras' voice hissed, "Oh-uh-sorry, Uncle..."

The door swung open anyway, revealing a dark figure. He flicked the light on and it was easier to see his features. He was tall and skinny with curly red hair and a clean shaven chin. He was wearing rather formal looking clothing. White collared shirt with a black vest over,a black bowtie to go with it, and black pants and shoes, "Enjolras," He said calmly, eyeing Eponine who held herself in the corner of the room, "Explain now," He said looking back at Enjolras.

Enjolras just gave a small smile and cleared his throat, "Uncle Mark, this is Eponine...and this isn't what it looks like."

Uncle Mark just gave a warm chuckle, one that seemed to ease Eponine a little bit, "May I remind you that I was a kid once too?" He raised an eyebrow.

Enjolras covered his face in his hands, "It isn't what it looks like, Uncle...I swear. I-I wasn't..." Enjolras took a deep breath and rearranged his words, "I wasn't doing anything wrong,"

Uncle Mark bit his lip and looked over at Eponine with a big smile, "Hey there, I'm Mark, you must be Eponine. I've heard so much about you,"

"Uncle!"

Eponine covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling, "Is everything alright in here? Was he doing something he wasn't supposed to?" Uncle Mark asked with his hands folded over his chest.

Eponine dropped her hand and took a deep breath, "No, no, it's all a misunderstanding, really." She gathered a quick lie, "Your nephew thought it would be smart to tickle my side that's all."

"Enjolras," Uncle Mark tisked, "Never tickle a woman on the side, they'd kill you. Eponine," He faced the girl who sat in the corner, "I give you permission to kill Enjolras, okay?"

Eponine nodded with a small smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Eponine." Uncle Mark gave a smirk and turned back to a confused looking Enjolras, "Treat a lady with respect, Enjolras," He added with a flashing smile before shutting the door again.

"Your Uncle-"

"Is embarrassing?"

"Hilarious!" Eponine giggled, "He's so nice!"

Enjolras shrugged with a corked grin and sat back up on the bed, "He's a lot nicer than my dad, that's for sure."

"I didn't mean to hit you and-"

"Don't apologize, Eponine," He gave her a small smile, "I had an idea," He patted the space next to him on the bed, an invitation for her to sit, "Tomorrow, I thought it would be a good idea to visit Gavroche and introduce him to some of my other friends."

Eponine cringed. She wasn't very good to talking to new people.

Enjolras detected this, "They're all excited to meet you and they'll probably embarrass me in some way." Successfully he made her smile, "I'll take this as a yes,"

* * *

"EPONINE!"

"'ROCHE!"

The two sibling ran to each other in a crushing hug, "'Ponine, 'Ponine, look!" Gavroche wriggled out of the tight embrace and held his knit scarf in her eyes, "Look, look! Helen made it for me! Look!" Eponine looked at the knit scarf. It was all black but at the ends had a large letter 'Z' knit on the ends of the scarf. Z, of course, for Zorro.

"Wow, bud, that's awesome!" Eponine looked up at her little brother who she hasn't seen a few weeks now. He looked cleaner than he's ever been. He looked a whole lot healthier and even smelled nicer. His face was a lot fuller than usual, less hollow-cheeked. He was positively radiant, "Look at you, 'Roche. You're so happy,"

"Are you happy?"

"You bet," They hugged again, "You bet,"

In the car, Gavroche rambled on about how the past few weeks have been and how great it was living there in Courfeyrac's home. Things have been going so well and all the while Eponine felt awful. This was the happiness that she could never give Gavroche. Instead of just looking at the toy stores, he was able to buy the toys he wanted. He never needed to live in fear anymore. He was given more food in one meal than he could ever ask for in a week.

Trying to look on the bright side of things, Eponine was just happy to see her little brother living a good life.

"What about you Eponine?" Gavroche asked.

Eponine put on a smile and looked over her shoulder to see a jumpy Gavroche, "I'm doing good, kiddo." She turned around and looked out the window, "I'm doing good,"

* * *

They arrived in front of house that was already packed with cars. The house was about the size of Courfeyrac's. Just a standard ranch.

The three of them walked towards the front of the door, Gavroche gripping Eponine's hand. There was a large sign right near the door knob that said:_ 'Doorbell is broken, yell DING-DONG really loud'_. Enjolras shook his head and knocked a rhythmic tap and waited patiently, "Don't worry, they're all really nice and-"

The door swung open revealing a young man curly black locks and an evident 'in-the-process' mustache. The young man greeted Enjolras with a wide smile, "Enjolras! Long time no see, Mr. Grumpy!"

"Grantaire, this is Gavroche and Eponine," Enjolras introduced.

Grantaire's jaw dropped as he looked at Eponine and back at Enjolras, "Enjy, you dog, you! What a fetch! Is this is angel you always talked about?"

"Angel?" Eponine giggled with her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Mademoiselle," Grantaire took Eponine's hand from her side, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance," He brushed his lips on the knuckles of her hand.

"Oookay," Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hand and laced their fingers, "That's enough of...well...that,"

"Hey, buddy, I'm Grantaire, what's your name?"

"Gavroche," He said with much confidence which surprised Eponine because usually her brother wasn't good with meeting new people.

"Nice to meet you, Courfeyrac's told me a lot about you," Grantaire led him inside the house.

Eponine looked up at Enjolras who looked rather embarrassed, "You called me an angel?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "You sound surprised,"

"Angel?" Eponine laughed even harder when his face turned red.

"Get inside,"

Eponine smiled as they walked in the house to greet the others that knew Eponine as a so-called 'angel'.

* * *

**R/R, please!**

_**-Ophelia**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Such great feedback! Thank you so much readers! Your reviews are so important to me!**

* * *

The whole house was filled with joyful laughter and excited chatter. Everyone was crowded in a square kitchen in their own positions. A few sat comfortably on the countertop next to the heated stove. Others sat at a cheap, worn out plastic table that was set in the middle of the kitchen. The sink was stacked with stained dishes.

Everyone-who already seemed excited enough-lit up at the sight of Enjolras entering the kitchen with his hand laced with a woman's. Almost immediately, the jokes and whooping filled the entire house, making the couple turn a shade of pink.

"I know, right?!" Grantaire said in between laughs. His back was against the wall near the stove with a grin spread across his face. Feeling rather lost in the moment, he stood up on an empty chair-almost bumping his head in the process-and shouted at the top of his lungs, "The day has come, gentlemen!" He playfully bowed towards a scowling Enjolras, "The day that Enjolras swayed for a lady!"

All the boys, there had to be about ten or less (enough to overwhelm Eponine) cheered in laughter. Particularly, a young man with light blonde hair was sitting at the table with a book covering his face. Upon hearing this news, his book slid from his hands and onto the wooden floor below. The sound of a large _PLOP_ caught everyone's attention, "Enjolras? Our Enjolras?" He asked, his jaw hanging wide open.

"Believe it Jean," Grantaire hopped off the chair with a dramatic leap.

"And look at her! She's stunning!" One of the others said, sitting from his place near the stove. Eponine, in response, blushed a deep scarlet and had to control herself enough to even look up, "Is she really your girlfriend, Enjolras?" He asked with a smirk.

"Is she blind?" This comment made from a rather joyful looking fellow who seemed to know how to make everyone laugh.

"Joly," Enjolras shot a glare towards the comedic one.

"I mean look at her!" Joly suffered from too much laughter, "Look at her and look at _you_!"

"Are you calling Enjolras ugly?" Another asked.

"Not ugly, just not good enough compared to her,"

That comment earned a good exchange of laughter, "What's her name?"

"Don't worry, Combeffere, you know who she is," Grantaire sat back against the wall with the others, enjoying the show.

The boy 'Combeffere' raised a sharp eyebrow, "You mean-this is the angel?" The whole room cheered with giggles, all sounding like immature school boys. Looking up at Enjolras, Combeffere looked rather eager, "But you're so-bitter!" He exclaimed with wild laughter, "Dear angel, however do you put up with his seriousness?"

Eponine was caught in the contagious laughter the room held, "I-I haven't noticed any..._bitterness_," She confessed with a large grin, "He isn't very serious..."

Grantaire looked as if he was struck across the face, "Are you dating the wrong man? Or was the real Enjolras kidnapped and replaced? Boys, we must take action!" Grantaire pumped his fist into the air as he made his way towards Enjolras with open arms, ready to tackle.

In defense, Enjolras simply held his palm out to halt the eager boy from continuing. As a result, Grantaire's forehead rested against Enjolras' hand, unable to fill the gap in between them and bring him down, "Not again, Grantaire," Enjolras, with his hand now out of Eponine's grip, flicked Grantaire on the nose. "Down, boy!" Enjolras ordered with a small smile.

"Do my eyes deceive me-" Joly gasped.

"-is Enjolras smiling?" Jean picked his book off the floor, "What a change in routine! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"She really is an angel after all!" Joly swiped the book from Jean's grip and examined the cover and sputtered a laugh, "Poetry again, Jean?"

Jean crossed his arms, "There is nothing wrong with a little poetry..." He pouted, "Plus, you act so surprised that I read it."

Joly tossed it over his shoulder, "A little break from Mr. Frost won't hurt anyone,"

Jean's lips formed an 'O', "Joly, you'll destroy the binding!"

The comedic one mocked Jean with a sour tone, "_Joly, you'll destroy the bleh!_" He scoffed, "A little time away from Mr. Robert Frost won't hurt anybody,"

Jean crossed his arms with a huff and clenched his jaw, "Piss off!"

"Oh, did I make our dear romantic Jean upset?" Joly's lower lip covered his upper on, making a dramatic pout, "Oh, forgive me, dear Jean!" His knees hit the floor with a solid _thunk_ and raised is arms in the air, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" His voice bounced throughout the house, causing everyone to burst in laughter.

Grantaire gestures with a wave of his artistic hand, "And the Oscar goes to..."

Joly chuckled and propped himself back onto his feet, "Do you forgive me, oh romantic one?"

"I hate you," Jean replied swiftly.

"He forgives me!" Joly pumped his fists in the air in success. Upon looking at the couple standing awkwardly and just observing, Joly smacked his hand to his forehead, "Oh, my lady, where are my manners?" Joly gasped dramatically as he made his way over to Jean's seat. Taking the boy by the collar, Joly thrust Jean out of his seat and his entire body met with the wall, "A seat for you," He gestured towards the seat that Jean once sat in.

Eponine blushed and let go of Enjolras' sweaty hand to make her way over to the seat, "Thank you," She said timidly.

"My pleasure, my pleasure," Joly pulled Combeferre from his seat just as violently and invited Enjolras to sit. Shaking his head, Enjolras obliged and was ready to sit himself down. Swiftly, Joly pushed the chair far away from Enjolras, causing him to fall hard to the ground with and 'Oof'. The whole room erupted in laughter once again, pointing at Enjolras who fell rather hard on his behind.

"I ought to-" Enjolras' threat was interrupted by Joly.

"Careful, Mr. Grumpy, not in front of your _pretty_ girlfriend,"

Eponine felt a punch in the chest, '_Pretty...Pretty Lady, Pretty Lady!"_ It all came rushing back to her in an instant, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She felt an unsettling feeling grow in the pit of her stomach, making her feel nauseous. Her posture went from relaxed and comfortable to stiff and trembling.

"'Ponine?" Enjolras caught the trigger right when he heard the word said.

"That's so cute, they have nicknames," Joly whispered to Grantaire, completely unaware of what exactly was going on.

"Are you okay?" Enjolras sat closer and whispered.

Eponine kept her head down, letting her long raven locks to cover her face in shame, "Yeah," She gritted her teeth, doing her best to suppress the feeling of wanting to vomit, "I'm okay, I'm okay,"

"...'Ponine?" Gavroche's voice emerged and he walked up to his shaking sister, rubbing a tiny hand on her back for support, "What happened?" He asked towards Enjolras.

It wasn't right for him to be told here...or at all in fact. Enjolras took it upon himself to keep the event of yesterday's experience between only Eponine and himself, "Nothing Gavroche, you're sister isn't feeling too well, that's all." Enjolras gave a small smile, trying to reassure the worried eight year old that everything was alright.

"Okay," Gavroche, still not convinced, gave his sister her space.

Everyone in the room watched as Enjolras sat close to her and whispered inaudible words of comfort to Eponine who was on the verge of tears. They all exchanged glances of concern towards one another, hoping to find an answer. But instead, they continued watching the couple silently, not knowing how to handle the situation.

* * *

All the boys-and Eponine- sat in the living room where two large sofas and random colored beanbags were arranged. The home had no real certain style. Eponine wanted to know who exactly who lived here but was too shy to speak up to Enjolras' friends. They seemed kind but she wasn't as eccentric or outgoing as they were. So she sat back, laughed with them, blush when they commented on her and Enjolras' proximity, and was overall quiet.

Until they took turns asking questions.

"So how'd you meet Enjolras?" Combeferre was rested on a vibrant purple beanbag, "I mean, he talked about you a lot...A LOT, but never told us how you two got to know eachother,"

Everyone was silent and looked at Eponine with patient stares, "Oh, I-I had a class with him," Even she was unsatisfied with that answer and spoke up again, "He moved in my apartment complex and the day he moved in, he bumped into me in the hallway and I just remember being furious with him." She grinned when the other boys chuckled, "He was so angry, with that _scowl_ of his. So, I told him 'Watch where you're going' and hoped to never see him again,"

"And when you did?" Grantaire took a swig of liquid content within a plastic cup.

"He was in my class the very next day with that angry look again. He sat right next to me and I thought he was going to keep glaring at me,"

"You did?" Enjolras raised a brow, just as confused as the others upon hearing the story.

Eponine nudged him and leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Then I went to the library and guess who was there?" Eponine laughed with them this time, "Then he noticed I was holding...was it a Hamlet?" Eponine looked back to remember, "It was Hamlet wasn't it? Yes, Hamlet and then he went on about how he enjoyed it and I was rather surprised he wasn't a jerk or anything," Eponine enjoyed telling them the story, "Then on another occasion, he said he owned the movie Hamlet and wanted to show it to me and I didn't want to say no. 'Roche and I went to his apartment, watched Zorro instead and we had another movie night after that..." Luckily she stopped herself from going on about her parents and how her abuse made Enjolras and Eponine's relationship stronger.

Jean's chin rested on his knees, "And then?"

"Well...that's really it," Eponine lied with a sheepish grin.

Joly cocked his head to the side, "Well you guys really clicked fast, huh?"

The story really sounded uneventful without talking about the abuse and how Enjolras swooped in and saved the day. It just seems like every average couple met. But all the boys could see real chemistry between the two. A bond that looked unbreakable. They couldn't put their finger on in, but it almost looked like they've known each other a long time by the way they stared into each other's eyes, exchanged smiles, and especially their proximity.

"So how is Enjolras not grumpy towards you?" One boy, who hadn't spoken up all night, asked.

"I'm not grumpy all the time, guys," Enjolras said.

"We didn't call you 'killjoy' for nothing, Mr. Grumpy," Grantaire took another sip of his drink.

"Did Enjolras tell you guys how he confessed his 'affections' to me?" Eponine felt rather bold, mixed in the energy of playfulness all the boys seemed to have.

Jean was intrigued, being the 'romantic' one of the group, "No, he did not," He was glued with a large grin.

Eponine turned her head to see Enjolras flush red, but didn't stop her, "He quoted Romeo and Juliet,"

Everyone spat in laughter, their faces just as red as Enjolras'. A few boys fell to the floor, pounding it with their palms to the rhythm of their laugher. Others flew back in their seats and desperately seeking for air. Jean, in response, held his hand to his chest, as if feeling his own heart burst from his chest, "How impossibly romantic," His words were soft against the childish laughter that was surrounding him.

"Our Enjolras...quoted-" Grantaire was too busy laughing to continue.

"You got soft, Enjy, soft!" Exclaimed Joly, who was one of the few rolling on the carpet.

Eponine watched Enjolras slap and hand to his forehead and tisked, "Enjolras..." She leaned closer to him and whispered, "It isn't a bad thing. I loved it." She looped her arms with his and rested more comfortable on his arm, "I just get the opportunity to see a side of you that they don't."

Enjolras smirked and looked down at Eponine, feeling rather accomplished to make her playful and smile again, "That's because you're special,"

She didn't care that all his friends were there, including her own brother. Eponine took her head off his shoulder and bring her lips to his in a lingering kiss.

Which broke right when the boys cheered and hollered.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! Let me know what you thought, lovely readers! I love hearing your feedback!**

_**-Ophelia XXX**_


End file.
